Inuyasha: Hanyou no Monogatari
by Manny Chan
Summary: Un recuerdo de Inuyasha relata como era perseguido por youkais cuando era niño y llegó a estar acorralado por ellos... ¿Cómo escapo de esta situación? ¿Alguien lo auxilio? Aquí leeremos las respuestas además de la historia de un hanyou como el. Esta historia esta situada justo después del final de Inuyasha.
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Una pequeña niña va corriendo en medio de un bosque al atardecer. El viento comienza a soplar fuerte y junto con el, las nubes se acumulan para adueñarse del cielo. Poco a poco la lluvia se hace presente. ¿Que qué hace en ese lugar tan peligroso sola? La respuesta es simple: corre por su vida.

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTRO

Momentos antes…

Ella viaja con una caravana. Su padre, el señor Feudal Nakamura, le ha enviado junto con un carro lleno de regalos preciosos, tales como telas finas, maderas exquisitas y aceites perfumados, escoltada por una cuarenta de guardias. Su objetivo: pactar una alianza con el Señor Feudal Nobunaga, con el cual su padre ha estado en conflicto durante cinco años por cuestiones territoriales. Ella tan sólo tiene doce años, pero está dispuesta a cumplir con esta misión, ya que su padre yace en cama por culpa de una enfermedad y el varón que podría sucederle apenas aprendió a caminar, pues es un bebé de apenas año y medio y su madre murió al dar a luz a este. Con tal de traer paz a las personas que le rodean, ha tomado esta decisión. Es su deber como princesa y representante de la familia real.

Todo transcurría con tranquilidad… si no fuera que tomaron el camino equivocado… un camino del cual no podrían regresar, sin antes luchar por su vida.

-Ya está todo listo, señor – dice en voz baja un tipo a otro, del cual se impone su presencia en comparación del pequeño grupo de hombres escondidos junto con él en el bosque, mirando desde un peñasco a la caravana.

-Bien, prosigamos de acuerdo al plan – le responde el hombre de complexión robusta al otro.

Mientras la caravana va en marcha, sale a su encuentro una docena de hombres encapuchados a caballo, plantándose en medio del camino. Así es, sólo una docena y cada uno con una katana en sus costados. Se preguntarán: "¿Qué puede hacer una docena de hombres contra cuarenta?". Muchos dirán que no tienen posibilidad, pero no es la cantidad de hombres la que gana una guerra, sino sus armas y tácticas.

La caravana detiene el paso. Uno de los guardias da un paso enfrente y desenfunda su espada -¡Fuera de nuestro camino, ladrones! – grita el comandante de la guardia.

\- Vaya… veo que lo que llevan ahí es muy importante. No creo que a su majestad le moleste compartir algo con unos humildes aldeanos –contesta el malhechor.

\- No me hagas reír – le contesta otro de los guardias con sarcasmo al ladrón – Los aldeanos no tienen privilegio a usar algo tan fino.

\- ¿Has dicho fino?... – dice el jinete haciendo una mueca de sorpresa - … Estoy seguro que vendiendo esas cosas, nosotros tendríamos lo suficiente para vivir una vida plena, sin la intervención de su majestad, ¿no es así, amigos? – se dirige a sus compinches.

\- ¡Así es, jefe!- gritan emocionados sus compañeros.

-¡Si!, tal vez me retire de ser ladrón y me consiga una linda esposa.

-Pues con esa cara, no creo que la tengas fácil, compañero…

\- ¡Muy cierto… ja ja ja ja ja ja!

-¡Basta de idioteces! –Grita desafiante el comandante- ¡Guardias!, ¡Adelante!

A los dos bandos les separaban alrededor de quince metros. La mitad de los guardias se abalanzó hacia los malhechores, los cuales extrañamente permanecían inmóviles de su lugar. El comandante reflexiono al ver esto, pero su intento de advertencia fue demasiado tarde. El piso se hundió bajo ellos, encajándose sus cuerpos en unas lanzas que fueron colocadas al fondo. Todo se trataba de una trampa, que al parecer tenía días de haberse planeado, puesto que si el pozo fuera reciente, cualquier persona que pasase por el camino, podría haberse dado cuenta. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que nadie cayó antes en él? La razón es que los ladrones habían desviado el camino a los lugareños. Se habían hecho pasar por aldeanos comunes e iban diciendo que monstruos aparecían y se llevaban a la gente que pasaba por ese lugar a lo profundo del bosque para comérsela. Así tenían una coartada perfecta.

Los demás guardias, atemorizados al ver a su comandante y compañeros muertos, intentan regresar por el camino de dónde vinieron. Dan vuelta al carruaje y apresuran al caballo. La princesa, que dormía dentro del carruaje, se despierta de golpe al escuchar unos gritos afuera, sintiendo un movimiento brusco al ir el carruaje muy rápido. No deja de preguntarse qué es lo que pasa en el exterior e intenta levantar la cortina que cubre la ventana, pero su acompañante, toma su mano y la detiene.

-Le pido que se calme… tal vez sea sólo un animal que ha salido del bosque, como un oso o un jabalí, y está dando problemas a los guardias- dice la doncella a la pequeña

-Tal vez… pero esa no es razón de que el carruaje vaya tan rápido. Al terminar de decir estás palabras, el carruaje se detiene en seco, como si algo hubiera bloqueado el camino.

La princesa hace a un lado la mano de su acompañante y levanta la cortina, sólo para ver como los guardias que la rodeaban, caen lentamente al lado del carruaje. Entre los arbustos crecidos que rodeaban el camino, había escondidos ocho ladrones más, pero no como los otros. En lugar de espadas, estos utilizaban cerbatanas con agujas envenenadas que al lanzarlas, daban certeramente en el cuello de los guardias.

Al ver a todos los guardias tendidos en el suelo, la pequeña grito. El jefe de los ladrones se dirigió hacia el carruaje lentamente, rodeando el pozo con los cadáveres de los guardias que, aún muertos, seguían desangrándose a través de las lanzas. Bajó de su caballo, al igual que los otros hombres y procedió a quitarse la capucha dejando ver un rostro atravesado por una cicatriz de oreja a oreja. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡pero si es el gran premio! dijo a la chiquilla- …Me preguntó, ¿Cuál será tu futuro, pequeña?... Podría venderte como esclava a una casa de algún rico, ya que veo que tienes una cara muy linda, o podría convertirte en mi esclava personal. Así no tendría que esperar a que crezcas para irte a visitar y hacerte mía- decía esto mientras acercaba sus manos para manosearla.

-¡No permitiré que toques a la princesa, malnacido!- dijo la doncella acompañante llena de temor mientras se ponía enfrente de la pequeña.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?... ¿Eres su guardia personal?... ¿Tú?... ¿Una mujer tan frágil diciendo que puede proteger a esta mocosa, cuando ni siquiera puede protegerse a ella misma?... ¡No me hagas reír!- dijo él burlonamente a la dama.

El bandido cogió a la doncella por el cabello con una mano y la jaló abruptamente hacia afuera del carruaje, mientras que con la otra sujetó de la muñeca a la pequeña haciendo lo mismo. La joven mujer llevaba entre sus ropas una daga, la cual también era parte de los regalos que tendrían que entregar. Se la daría a la princesa al estar frente al señor feudal para que ésta a la vez se la diera en las manos a él. Era como un símbolo familiar, pues llevaba grabado su sello.

La joven tomó la daga y, sin ninguna duda, la clavó en el antebrazo del bandido que sujetaba a la princesa, haciéndolo soltarla, mientras gritaba de dolor.

-¡Rápido, princesa! ¡Huya hacia el bosque!- le grito la doncella a la niña, sujetando con su otra mano el brazo del bandido que aún le sujetaba el cabello. La pequeña no dudo ni por un segundo. Era su deber sobrevivir a como diera lugar, no importaba si sus súbditos dieran la vida por ella. Su padre se lo había enseñado. Sólo así podría traer paz a su reino. De sus ojos, lágrimas comenzaron a gotear, mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el bosque. Nadie la persiguió en el momento. Los bandidos sabían que su jefe la dejaría como postre antes de tomar el plato fuerte y sería divertido cazar a esa presa.

-¡Oh!, me sorprendes muchacha – dijo el bandido a la joven, que aún mantenía clavada la daga en el brazo del sujeto- Me has tomado desprevenido.

En vez de reaccionar con furia como lo hubiera hecho cualquier guerrero que fuese herido por un rival, extrañamente el bandido ni se inmuto. Grito por el dolor momentáneo cuando la daga atravesó su brazo como lo haría cualquiera, pero instantáneamente se calmó. Tomó la muñeca de la joven y procedió a estirarla hacia arriba para retirar la daga de su brazo.

-Cometiste un grave error, preciosa-

El hombre estrujó la muñeca de la chica, haciéndola gemir de dolor mientras soltaba el arma. En un movimiento rápido, él sujeto el arma con la mano del brazo herido antes de que cayera al suelo. La acercó a su boca y lamió la sangre que goteaba de ella. Acto seguido, sometió a la chica, haciéndola caer de rodillas mientas aún sujetaba su cabello fuertemente con la otra mano.

-Cuando ataques a una persona a matar, debes apuntar directo al corazón- la mano que sostenía la daga se hizo hacia atrás, como tomando impulso y…- ¡Así! – exclamó el tipo clavando la daga en el pecho a la doncella, la cual dio un grito ahogado, para culminar con unas últimas palabras mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-Princesa, espero que llegue sana y salva a su destino… Y a ti que… Kamisama te castigue y…. vayas al infierno… maldito… bastardo… - concluyó antes de que el hombre sacara la daga de su pecho y lamiera de nueva cuenta la sangre que chorreaba de él.

-¡Uy! Que ruda. Lástima de mujer, era una preciosidad – dijo soltándola del cabello. Para dejar caer el cuerpo inerte de la chica al suelo. Rasgo un trozo del kimono que llevaba la chica y lo usó para envolver la herida de su brazo- Ahora es el turno de la mocosa. ¡Vamos hombres! ¡Nos divertiremos cual lobos tras un conejo!- dijo a todos para después internarse en el bosque. El cielo comienza a nublarse.

Después de que la pequeña princesa escapara de los ladrones, no tuvo más alternativa que buscar refugio en el bosque. Esta fue la reacción más rápida en la que pudo pensar.

Mientras corre desesperadamente, la lluvia cae. El kimono de la niña, se atora en las ramas de un arbusto, y mientras ésta intenta desatorarlo, el agua se intensifica. Los ladrones se acercan más y más.

-¡No quiero morir!, ¡si ellos me atrapan, me van a matar! – pensaba aterrorizada intentando zafarse de aquellas ramas. Desesperada, dio un gran jalón, que la hizo caer hacia atrás y llenarse del lodo que se había formado con la precipitación. El quejido que hizo al caer, llamó la atención de las personas que la estaban buscando. Se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia su dirección.

-¡Aquí está la mocosa!- dijo uno de los maleantes- ¡Venga jefe!

-¡Qué maravilla! Espero que esta niña me dé un poco más de resistencia antes de matarla, si no, sería aburrido como lo fue con aquella linda chica.

La chiquilla gatea por el suelo hasta quedar frente a un árbol. Al no tener escapatoria, se gira, recargándose en el tronco e instintivamente, pone sus brazos frente a ella, como intentando protegerse mientras llora sigilosamente, tratando de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero sin conseguir que salga palabra de su boca. El jefe de la banda se acerca a ella a paso lento, sabiendo que ya no tiene a donde escapar.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría ir así sin más?... ¡Ya no me interesa ganar dinero contigo!...Disfrutaré haciéndote llorar de dolor, mocosa insolente- dice con euforia.

Estando el ladrón a centímetros de cogerla, el suelo detrás de la niña se hunde, haciéndola caer hacia un pozo bajo el árbol. Tal vez una madriguera de zorro o mapache que se hundió por causa de la lluvia. El malhechor se acerca al árbol y mete el brazo para tratar de cogerla. Ella se hace hacia atrás, lo que termina con el aguante de la tierra bajo ella y la hace caer más, resbalándose con el barro por una especie de pequeño túnel inclinado diagonalmente. Grita asustada ya que no puede ver nada y termina deslizándose cual tobogán al interior de una cueva. Se hubiera lastimado o roto algún hueso de no ser que dónde ella cayó, había un pozo lleno de agua con lodo de poca profundidad, lo que amortiguo su caída. Lentamente se incorpora y apoya una mano en el barro de la pared. Sólo puede escuchar cómo escurre el agua por el lugar dónde ella cayó.

-¡Ahora caven, hombres!, ¡No dejaré que esta presa se me escape!- podía escuchar la niña a través del pequeño túnel, que por lo menos, tendría 6 metros de profundidad. Asustada y sujetándose de la pared, la pequeña intenta buscar una salida. Camina lentamente, cuidando no tropezarse con algo o caer en un pozo. Avanza unos 50 metros y se detiene. Alcanza a ver una luz muy difusa, de un tono azulado. No habiendo otra fuente de luz, comienza a acercarse más y más, hasta llegar al lugar de dónde proviene la luz. Se asombra mucho al ver lo que encuentra. Sujetado y envuelto por raíces que provenían de arriba, un cuerpo suspendido a pocos centímetros del piso, con la cabeza inclinada por la inercia de estar colgado, a poca distancia de lo que parecía ser el final de la cueva; una pared de roca. De este cuerpo provenía esa luz, una luz que brillaba de forma suave, pero intensa.

La pequeña se acerca lentamente hacia él. Para ella, lucia como una persona durmiendo. Comienza a caminar a su alrededor y lo observa cuidadosamente. Tiene la apariencia de un joven que ronda los 20 años, pero se da cuenta de que ese ser no es humano. Sus orejas puntiagudas, color de cabello y cola de tigre lo delatan. Recordó algo que le habían contado mientras seguía caminando alrededor.

Es mi primer fanfic. Espero críticas constructivas y opiniones.

DEFINICIONES:

youkai: demonio

oni: ogro

Miko: sacerdotisa

Daiyoukai: Demonio poderoso del más alto rango, como el padre de Inuyasha

Kamisama: Dios

Hanyou: ser hibrido entre un yokai y un humano, ya sea por descendencia como Inuyasha o por fusión, como Naraku.

Hime: termino que significa princesa

Sama: termino dado a personas que infunden respeto, admiración o que poseen alto status en la sociedad, así como a los nobles o gente de alta clase social


	2. Capítulo 2: Despertar

-Flashback-

Hace 6 años

-Princesa, ya es hora de dormir, así que deje de correr y acérquese para que pueda cambiar sus ropas- decía una señora a la pequeña que no dejaba de dar vueltas por una gran habitación.

-¡No quiero! ¡No tengo sueño!... ¡Quiero seguir despierta y jugar!- le respondió la pequeña

-Si viene aquí, le contaré una historia -dijo la dama intentando convencerla. La niña accede y se acerca hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿Qué tipo de historia?- dice emocionada y curiosa

-Una leyenda de mi aldea. Una lucha entre el bien y el mal- respondió la mujer

-¿Leyenda?- pregunta la niña

\- Si. Se dice que es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo- la mujer comienza a decir mientras se dispone a cambiar de ropa a la niña.

"Hace mucho tiempo, en la aldea dónde nació mi bisabuelo, existió un yokai con forma humana, pero con rasgos de tigre. Se dice que fue abandonado cuando era pequeño y que fue criado por humanos, ya que se llevaba muy bien con ellos. Este yokai vivió en paz con los aldeanos durante muchos años. Los aldeanos comenzaron a considerarlo su protector, porque gracias a él, otros yokai no se atrevían a pisar la aldea para atacar a los humanos. Cualquier yokai que se acercara a la aldea de forma amenazante, era eliminado por el yokai tigre. Pero una noche, él se volvió loco y comenzó a matar a algunos aldeanos, entre ellos niños.

Había un monje que vivía en la aldea y era amigo del yokai. Le dijo que se alejara y que nunca más regresara a la aldea si quería seguir con vida. El no hizo caso y al día siguiente mató a una niña. El monje enfurecido, lucho contra el yokai y lo lastimó gravemente. Por desgracia, el monje también resulto herido gravemente y los dos murieron. Desde ese día, Se levantó un monumento en honor al monje, el cual contiene la voluntad de él y es el que protege a la aldea de males y yokais"

La princesa, ya recostada, terminó de escuchar la historia.

-¿Por qué se volvió loco el yokai?- preguntó

\- Nadie sabe. Algunos dicen que le llegó a gustar el aroma de la sangre humana. Otros dicen que una energía maligna lo poseyó- respondió la señora

-Si yo lo hubiera visto, le preguntaría- dijo osada la niña

¡Pero princesa!.. Creo que eso sería demasiado peligroso.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo a los yokais!- respondió la pequeña

-Creo que eso es porque nunca ha visto alguno- dijo la mujer

La princesa puso una cara de berrinche y miró hacia un lado

-Fin de Flashback-

Ella siguió observándolo, deseando despertarlo para preguntarle si él casualmente era aquel yokai de la historia que le habían contado. Se detiene frente a él y contempla su rostro. Un rostro sereno. Se acerca y se pone de puntillas. Alza la mano intentando alcanzar su cara. De repente, justo al momento en que su dedo va a hacer contacto con la mejilla del ser, comienza a escuchar unos pasos. Inmediatamente baja su mano y voltea hacia el camino que había recorrido anteriormente y comienza a ver como se iluminan las paredes de la cueva por la luz de unas antorchas. El líder del grupo de ladrones bajo con la mitad de sus hombres a la cueva.

-Princesita… ¿dónde te encuentras?... ¡Sé que estas por aquí maldita mocosa! ¡Ya no tienes a donde escapar!- escucha decir al hombre que comandaba a los otros

La niña intenta ocultarse detrás de aquel cuerpo sin movimiento. Los ladrones llegaron al punto de estar frente al ser colgado.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo sorprendido uno de los ladrones.

\- ¿Qué importa? Tal vez uno de esos yokai que los monjes han sellado en muchas ocasiones. Por si acaso, no lo toques. Nosotros hemos venido por la niña, idiota. Ponte a buscarla y no te distraigas- le regaño el jefe

Los ladrones se pusieron a buscar alrededor. Uno de ellos, alcanza a ver como se asomaba una parte del kimono de la niña por detrás del cuerpo suspendido. Se acerca sigilosamente y al verla, la toma por el cabello para evitar que escape.

-¡Te tengo, mocosa!... ¡Jefe!, aquí está la niña.

La pequeña sujeta con una de sus manos, la muñeca del hombre, tratando de evitar que le jalara más fuerte, mientras que con la otra mano, se aferra de la hakama del yokai.

-¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!- gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–¡Jo!, ese es un vocabulario muy vulgar para una damita como tu- le dice el tipo.

El hombre sujeta el brazo con el cual la niña se asía del yokai, haciendo que lo suelte. La levanta y se la echa al hombro como si se tratase de una paca de heno.

-¡Ya se la llevo, jefe!... -se refirió el sujeto.

-Está bien. Marchémonos de este lugar frio y húmedo. Buscaremos un lugar seco y cómodo para arreglar cuentas con esta niña- dijo el jefe a los demás.

-¡¿Qué hicieron con Tamari, maldito ladrón?!- se dirigió la princesa al tipo que la carga.

-¿Tamari?, ¿Así se llamaba esa linda chica? Pues digamos que ya no podrá cantarte canciones de cuna para arrullarte por las noches nunca más. Lo único útil que el jefe obtuvo de ella fue un lindo vendaje para cubrir la herida que le causó esa zorra. Ahh… yo quería divertirme con ella, que lástima.

Al escuchar ella esto, se le heló la sangre. Alguien que consideraba una hermana mayor, había muerto por su culpa, por haberla abandonado a su suerte con aquellos ladrones. Su mirada se apaga, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas que no dejan de caer en silencio. Sólo puede ver como se aleja lentamente de aquel cuerpo suspendido. Se siente cansada. Cansada de correr por el bosque y llorar y escapar. Dejó de luchar. Resignada a que ya no podía hacer nada.

-Por favor, ayúdame- dijo llorando casi en un susurro, con la mirada borrosa viendo hacia aquel ser brillante, como esperando un último milagro.

-¿Le estás hablando a ese cuerpo inmóvil? Vamos, ya sabes que nadie te va a ayudar- decía el hombre que la llevaba a cuestas.

-Por favor…ayúdame- volvió a decir ella, mientras el sujeto seguía caminando.

-Ya te lo dije, no seas necia. Sé una buena niña y cállate de una vez- dijo el ladrón ahora molesto.

Se alejaban cada vez más y más del fondo de la cueva. De la fuerte luz azulada que se vio estando frente a aquel cuerpo, sólo puede ver una luz difusa, que se opaca por las luces de las antorchas que llevaban los hombres.

-¡Por favor…. AYUDAME!- grito ella fuertemente apretando los parpados y haciendo resonar su voz por las paredes de la cueva.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- dijo el ladrón tirándola al piso. La niña chilló por el dolor de la caída.

El grito de ayuda de la niña reanimó el corazón de aquel ser durmiente. El brillo que lo cubría comenzó a desvanecerse. Abrió los ojos. Unos ojos que brillaban de un color rojo intenso en medio de la oscuridad. Al dar un fuerte grito, como si de un rugido de tigre se tratase, las raíces que lo sujetaban lo soltaron haciéndole caer de cara al piso, como un muñeco de trapo. El fuerte rugido, que retumbó en la cueva paralizó por unos instantes a los ladrones y a la niña.

-¿Qué ha pasado!- se decían asustados unos a otros, confusos y aturdidos. ¡De seguro aquel monstruo despertó!- dijo aterrado uno de los malhechores.

-Es solo un monstruo con el tamaño de un hombre, y nosotros somos diez. Además estamos armados -dijo el jefe calmando a los demás hombres- ¡Prepárense para atacar! Tú…-dijo al que llevaba a la niña- … adelántate y lleva a la mocosa arriba. La tomaremos como postre después de deshacernos de esta alimaña. Me he enfrentado a bestias más grandes que esta, así que no me tomará mucho tiempo.

El hombre toma a la niña, la cual, se había lastimado un brazo debido a la caída de hace algunos momentos y se la lleva.

Los hombres desenfundando sus espadas toman posiciones e iluminan el camino con las antorchas en dirección de dónde provenía aquel fuerte rugido. Guardan silencio. Pueden escuchar unos pasos que provienen del lugar donde yacía aquel cuerpo, acercándose lentamente. Una silueta se aparece ante ellos. Lo único que pueden ver resaltar de ella, es un brillo rojizo proveniente de sus ojos, que al acercarse más, cambia por uno color blanco, dejando ver la figura de aquel ser que vieron colgando hace unos momentos, balanceándose como si de títere se tratara.

-¡A él!- grito el que los lideraba. Uno de los ladrones se adelanta y trata de clavar su arma directamente al corazón del yokai. Su espada, al entrar en contacto con la ropa, se rompe en pedazos, dejando mudo al sujeto, haciéndolo retroceder de miedo, mientras el que consideraban una alimaña, detiene su camino.

-¡Cortaré tu cabeza, monstruo!- gritó el jefe abalanzándose hacia aquel ser. Justo cuando arremetía su espada al punto de estar a unos centímetros del cuello del yokai, una mano se atraviesa en su camino, sujetándola por el filo.

-¡Maldita bestia!- decía colérico el atacante mientras jalaba hacia atrás tratando de soltar su espada del fuerte agarre. La mano izquierda del yokai se cierra más fuerte sobre la espada, cortándose un poco en la palma por el filo, pero al mismo tiempo, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Enmudecido, el ladrón sabe que no puede hacer frente a aquel ser. Ordena la retirada de sus hombres, los cuales salen huyendo despavoridos hacia el lugar por donde habían llegado. Justo cuando el que los comandaba se dio la vuelta para huir, una mano atravesó su pecho. Al instante que el yokai saca su mano y la deja caer al costado, el cuerpo sin vida del ladrón cae al piso, desangrándose rápidamente. La bestia comienza a caminar de nuevo, esta vez de forma normal, aunque sus ojos, permanecen en blanco como si estuviera inconsciente. Acelera su paso rápidamente hasta el punto de correr, como un tigre que va tras una presa.

Mientras, el sujeto que llevaba presa a la princesa subía a gatas con ésta sobre el hombro por el túnel que ensancharon los ladrones unos momentos antes, escucha gritos de hombres, que van disminuyendo lentamente. Al momento de subir a la superficie, baja a la princesa de su lomo y la sujeta del brazo lastimado, haciéndola llorar del dolor. El resto de los ladrones están pendientes alrededor del pozo, mientras el que está a cargo de la niña se dirige hacia donde se encuentran los caballos que habían dejado amarrados cerca del lugar, toma una cuerda y amarra a la niña a un árbol. Regresa junto a los demás y se asoma al hoyo, esperando a que alguien más salga.

Nada, no se escuchaba ni un respiro. De repente, la tierra alrededor del pozo sale disparada hacia arriba, junto con el árbol que se encontraba encima de él, como si alguien hubiese detonado un explosivo potente por debajo. Los hombres salen disparados un par de metros alrededor del agujero, cayendo de espaldas y quedando aturdidos por tal acción. Del hoyo, que ahora parecía un gran cráter por la tierra dispersa, surge dando un gran salto una figura, que aterriza justo en la orilla de aquel agujero. La lluvia para. El cielo comienza a despejarse, mostrando una luna en cuarto creciente. Los hombres se reincorporan y se abalanzan ante la bestia, pero no son rivales para él. Mientras los malhechores le atacan con sus espadas, éstas son rotas al hacer contacto con las ropas del ser o son hechas pedazos al chocar contra sus garras, las cuales con rápidos movimientos responden el ataque desgarrando a sus atacantes. El último malhechor que quedó aturdido tras la "explosión", intenta levantarse cuando una sombra producida por la poca luz de luna se para frente a él. Levanta lentamente la vista sólo para encontrarse con la criatura. Los caballos no paran de relinchar y moverse de un lado al otro.

-¡No me mates!- grito al yokai, el cual bajo su cabeza para ver al humano que estaba tirado en el piso. Sus ojos aún blancos reflejaron la luz de la luna y se dispuso a dar un zarpazo al sujeto, cortándole en la yugular, haciéndole brotar la sangre cual fuente, desvaneciéndose en el suelo al instante. Las ropas del yokai al igual que su rostro, se salpicaron con la sangre del ladrón. Aún con el brazo extendido por su ataque, el ser olfatea el aire, entonces voltea su cabeza hacia dónde estaba la niña. Comienza a caminar lentamente hacia ella. La pequeña se queda inmóvil. No puede creer que la criatura que vio hacía unos momentos, un apuesto joven durmiente con una cara serena, sea aquel monstruo del que escucho hace unos años. Comienza a llorar de nuevo, esta vez, pensando que su salvador, ahora se convertirá en su asesino. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza e inclina la cabeza esperando lo peor. El yokai se detiene frente a ella, alza la mano y tira un zarpazo. Se escucha el sonido de las cuerdas rompiéndose. La niña sorprendida abre los ojos y voltea a ver al monstruo. Los ojos del ser, que se habían mantenido completamente blancos, comienzan a mostrar un iris verde opaco, a la vez que un kanji comienza a brillar en su frente. Los caballos comienzan a calmarse.

El Kanji desaparece de su frente -Hi..ka…ri…- dice, antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer hacia atrás desvanecido.

La princesa cae de rodillas. Ahora está confundida. No sabe qué hacer ahora. El ser que creyó que la mataría ahora esta inconsciente frente a ella y la acaba de liberar de sus ataduras. Voltea a su alrededor hasta que fija su mirada donde se encuentran los caballos. Ve un objeto que refleja el leve brillo de la luna sobresalir de un costal que lleva uno de ellos. Es la daga que tenía que dar como uno de los presentes al Feudal Nobunaga y que el líder ladrón guardó allí antes de ir a perseguirla. Se pone de pié y corre para cogerla. Entonces, regresa en dirección del yokai, que aun sigue inconsciente. Se arrodilla a un lado de él y abre la parte superior de la vestimenta del yokai, dejándole con el pecho descubierto, pues sabe que esa ropa puede romper una filosa espada. Alza los brazos juntos sosteniendo la daga, mirando al lugar dónde se encuentra el corazón. Esta dubitativa.

Su escucha un aullido por las cercanías, lo que alerta a la niña. Estuvo a punto de morir más de tres veces en un solo día y ahora, con criaturas salvajes por los alrededores, lo estará de nuevo. La niña se pone de pie rápidamente, asustada, sosteniendo la daga y mirando a todos lados. Un lobo sale de entre los arbustos y se acerca lentamente a la pequeña. Se para frente a ella, gruñendo. La niña se da la vuelta, ve al lobo y permanece inmóvil, pues sabe que si intenta escapar, será peor. No sólo eso. De entre los arbustos han comenzado a aparecer más lobos. Ella da un paso hacia atrás y su talón toca uno de los brazos del yokai. Ahora esta acorralada, pues por un lado, ella siente que el yokai podría despertar y terminar con su vida, y por otro, los lobos terminarán devorándola.

Uno de los lobos, se acerca corriendo y de un salto se dirige hacia ella. La princesa pone sus brazos frente a ella tratando de protegerse y grita. El kanji vuelve a brillar instantáneamente en la frente del yokai. Entonces, éste abre sus ojos de golpe, se pone de pie y veloz como un rayo, se pone frente a la princesa, cogiendo al lobo en pleno salto por el cuello con una mano. Extiende su otra mano como una lanza y atraviesa por el pecho al animal. Voltea a ver a la niña mientras los demás lobos huyen despavoridos.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta a la pequeña, pero esta se desmaya antes de darle una respuesta. El joven saca su mano del pecho del animal, lo suelta y se apresura a sujetar a la niña.

-¡Oye!.. ¡Resiste!..

Es mi primer fanfic. Espero comentarios y críticas constructivas.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sello

Hace 150 años…

En una aldea cerca de los dominios del señor Feudal Eichiro Kishimoto, unos aldeanos forman una turba con antorchas y arados, así como lanzas para pesca y hachas que se usan para cortar madera, esparciéndose a las afueras, en busca de lo que parece ser, un animal salvaje.

¿¡A dónde se ha metido ese maldito monstruo!? – exclama un aldeano sujetando una antorcha mientras ilumina su paso.

¡Tenemos que eliminarlo antes de que comience a gustarle más la sangre humana! – exclama otro aldeano sujetando un garrote que improviso con una gran rama de árbol que encontró en el camino.

Más adentro, en el bosque, como a un kilómetro de la aldea, al pie de una montaña….

"¿Por qué me haces esto?..¡Éramos como hermanos!... ¡¿Cuál es tu razón para atarme a las raíces de este árbol?¡"

Exclama un joven, cuya apariencia no es totalmente humana. Él es un hibrido. Su cabello, de un color naranja, muestra unos pequeños mechones negros, que en conjunto cubren parte de sus orejas puntiagudas. Su rostro permite ver tras un gesto de angustia, una marca color verde esmeralda bajo su ojo derecho, proveniente de su herencia youkai, al igual que unos colmillos felinos, Pero lo más extraño y que lo excluye de ser un humano, es su cola anillada, como la de un tigre. Tiene más de cien años, pero su apariencia es la de un chico de catorce.

Aprieta sus manos y forcejea tanto tratando de soltarse, que sus propias garras se clavan en sus palmas y hacen que derrame un poco de sangre, la cual se desliza sobre sus muñecas al estar suspendido. Las raíces de un árbol le sujetan, frente una pared de roca, como si estuvieran vivas. No se tratan de las raíces de un árbol cualquiera, de ser así, el las hubiera hecho trizas con sus poderosas garras. Un rosario de perlas gigantes rodea su cuerpo, como si de una serpiente se tratase, mientras sus cuentas brillan bajo el conjuro de un joven monje.

"Lo éramos… pero decidiste tomar la vida de una persona a la cuál juramos proteger… nuestra hermana… ¡mi hermana!"

Con una mirada entre odio y decepción, el monje cierra los ojos, comenzando con un rezo extraño, como si de cien voces se tratase, une sus manos y lentamente las separa, extendiéndolas hacia el ser hibrido.

"¡Te juró que no tuve nada que ver con su muerte!... ¡Yo mismo no estaba en el lugar… yo la quería como si fuera mi propia familia!.. ¡Nos han engañado a ambos!… por favor, abre los ojos… Haru!"–respondió el chico hibrido con una voz entrecortante, puesto que una de las raíces del árbol pasaba por su cuello, impidiéndole hablar de lleno, obra del conjuro del monje.

"Créeme que nunca he tenido los ojos tan abiertos como hoy. Tu al ser un hibrido, no merecías estar entre los humanos, tu sangre youkai estuvo esperando a emerger y al fin mostraste tu verdadero ser. Duerme para siempre, "hermano"– contesto finalizando con una voz que mostraba una mezcla de odio y sarcasmo, juntando de nuevo sus manos. El rosario comenzó a desaparecer, en una forma que parecía estar siendo absorbido por el cuerpo del joven.

Ha….ru…. – respondió débilmente el youkai dado que el rosario alrededor de él había sellado sus poderes, haciéndolo dejar de forcejear poco a poco hasta quedar suspendido cual cuerpo sin vida. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Un brillo azulado lo envolvió. Resplandecía al fondo de la cueva en la cual se encontraban los dos jóvenes.

El rezo terminó. El joven monje procedió a dirigirse a la salida de la cueva profunda, situada bajo el suelo sobre el cuál podía apreciarse al salir, sobre un pequeño barranco, la sombra de un gran árbol, producto de la puesta del sol. Ese árbol no era como cualquiera. Se trataba de un árbol del tiempo. Según la leyenda, se ocultaba en él un poder misterioso, que inclusive, podía ser capaz de drenar toda la fuerza hasta de un Daiyoukai.

El joven monje al salir de la cueva, sacó de entre sus mangas un pergamino, y alzó una mano, acompañándola de un rezo, con el cual hizo emerger una gran roca, la cual procedió a pararse en la entrada de la cueva. El joven lanzó el pergamino hacia la roca y termino su rezo. La roca fue uniéndose a la entrada de la cueva, como si de una pared se tratase. De esta manera, cualquiera que pasara por ahí, no se daría cuenta del sello, aún fuera monje o sacerdotisa. Siguió caminando cuesta arriba, dirigiéndose hacia el gran árbol.

No pude matarte, tu poder me lo impidió, pero he hecho un conjuro poderoso que me ha costado la mitad de mi vida…- dijo en un tono preocupante por esto último.

Sólo una persona de corazón puro puede liberarte de tu prisión, y estarás encadenado a ella hasta que decida liberarte, no podrás hacerle daño, cualquier daño que reciba, tú lo recibirás también – pensaba para sí el monje mientras continuaba su camino-… pero eso será imposible ya que nunca te encontrará, puesto que he escondido muy bien tu lugar de encierro. El árbol del tiempo es una herramienta de doble filo para un monje que haga uso de él. Tiene la capacidad de sellar los poderes de un poderoso Daiyoukai deteniendo el tiempo de éste, es decir, mientras pase el tiempo, el youkai no envejecerá y permanecerá atrapado por la eternidad o hasta que drene totalmente su poder… aunque en tu caso, al ser un híbrido tal vez envejezcas lentamente cientos de años hasta que tu cuerpo se pudra y mueras-

Se detuvo en frente al árbol, se dio vuelta, se apoyó en él y se dejó caer – ¡Maldito seas, Torashimaru!- gritó

Los ojos del monje se tornaron brillosos y húmedos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el piso con un gesto de melancolía y apretando los dientes - "No puedo creer que llegara a llamarte y apreciarte como un hermano, -diciendo esto en voz baja- ¡Debí haberlo sabido!..." – comento alzando un poco la voz- "Hikari…" – pronunció débilmente rompiendo en lágrimas.

Sintió una presencia oscura y se puso de pie. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una sombra salió de entre los árboles y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él…

 **No se desesperen. En el siguiente episodio, harán presencia Inuyasha y Kagome. Es mi primer fanfic en general. Espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas**


	4. Capítulo 4: Determinación

Unos dias antes del sello

En un bosque un poco retirado del lugar, cruzando una montaña, se encuentra un pequeño. Al parecer él es un híbrido ya que aparte de tener una larga cabellera blanca, unas orejas caninas sobresalen en su cabeza. Su apariencia es la de un pequeño niño de ocho años… quien sabe; un humano podría vivir hasta cien años con una buena vida, un youkai, miles, y un híbrido, al ser una mezcla de ambas sangres, cientos, tal vez hasta mil años… así que podría tener más. Nunca se sabe.

"Nadie te protegerá, los Youkai nos detestan por no ser puros, muchos humanos nos llaman monstruos. Hace muchos años la situación no era así. Todo ha cambiado. Muy pocos humanos siguen igual. El odio se apodera lentamente tanto de humanos como de youkais. El de unos por poder, el de otros por temor. Así que tú tienes que buscar por tu propia cuenta la forma de sobrevivir. Usa tus garras, usa tus colmillos, usa tus instintos. No todos los humanos nos temen, algunos aún nos ven como parte de ellos. No puedo hacer nada por ti, tú tienes que aprender a sobrevivir sólo, como yo lo hice a tu edad."

Eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza del chico desde el día anterior, recordando la escena de un chico pelinaranja que vestía una hakama azul, mientras se alejaba mostrándole la espalda, con las manos goteando de sangre, acompañado de una chica humana que sujetaba una cesta llena de flores en sus manos, de alrededor de doce años, que no parecía temerle, y detrás de él, los cuerpos destazados de unos youkai, que hace poco, eran los perseguidores del niño, el cual permanecía sorprendido al haber presenciado cómo aquel sujeto usaba sus garras para despedazarlos sin piedad, con una cara serena como si eso se tratase de un juego aburrido.

El pequeño caminaba por el bosque, pensando, viendo una de sus manos. Se detuvo en seco, mostrando una actitud seria. La luz de la luna llena se reflejaba sobre su hakama, hecha con la lana de las ratas de fuego, así como en todo alrededor suyo. Si fuera de día, brillaría de un color rojo escarlata bajo la luz del sol, iluminando igual a sus ojos dorados.

Volteó a ver un árbol cercano a él. Un árbol fuerte, difícil de derribar. Las orejas caninas del pequeño se doblaron un poco hacia atrás. Con una gran determinación en la mirada, extendió su mano y se dispuso a lanzar un zarpazo hacia el árbol, con lo cual consiguió arrancar una gran parte de éste. Miro su mano por un instante, y con una determinación más grande procedió a prepararse para lanzar un segundo zarpazo.

"¡Garras... de acero!"- grito al tiempo que atacaba al árbol y lo terminaba de derribar, ante su sorpresa. Su rostro ahora mostraba una gran determinación

"¡Sobreviviré!"- dijo para sí con entusiasmo- "¡Definitivamente lo haré y me volveré más fuerte que él y que cualquier youkai"- terminó con un gesto de victoria y siguió su camino corriendo, mientras el sendero seguía siendo iluminado con la luz de la luna llena…

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡despierta!- gritaba una chica de dieciocho años a un joven de hakama roja que descansaba recostado entre las ramas de un gran árbol. El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando mostrar un iris dorado que brillaba intensamente con la luz de la mañana.

-¿Por qué lo habré recordado?- decía murmurándose a el mismo.- ¿Has dicho algo?-le preguntó Kagome . –No, nada- le contestó mientras bajaba de un salto.

\- ¿Pasa algo interesante?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras los dos caminaban hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome: Ha llegado una persona de una aldea lejana. Menciono que hace dos días, un gran árbol resplandeció en medio del bosque cerca de su aldea y liberó a un poderoso Yokai. Éste ha causado grandes estragos a la aldea y ha matado caballos y ganado. Teme que lo próximo sean los aldeanos.

Inuyasha: No me digas. Lo más probable es que ha venido hasta aquí a buscar la ayuda de una poderosa sacerdotisa para eliminar al yokai.

Kagome se sonrojo.

Kagome: ¿Poderosa? Hace sólo una semana que regrese de mi época. Aún estoy en entrenamiento con la señora Kaede. Todavía me falta mucho para llegar a ser como Kikyo.

Inuyasha dirigió la mirada al piso con un gesto melancólico.

Inuyasha: ¿Como ella?- dijo en voz baja

Kagome sabía que él nunca podría olvidarse de ella. Como dice un dicho, el primer amor nunca se olvida. Sujetó el brazo de Inuyasha y se le acercó hasta quedar recargada en él. Lo miró a los ojos.

Kagome: La perla de Shikon sólo nos provocó desgracias, tanto a ti como a Kikyo y a mí. Pero ahora que ha desaparecido por completo, esas desgracias se han ido junto con ella. Yo estoy contigo. Y lo estaré siempre. A tu lado.

Inuyasha le regreso una mirada tierna y una sonrisa serena en respuesta.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede, quien atendía a un adulto joven, alterado. La persona al ver entrar a Kagome con ropa de sacerdotisa, se dirigió a ella y se inclino hacia el piso, haciendo una reverencia de súplica.

Aldeano: ¡Por favor, por lo que más quiera! ,¡Ayude a mi aldea a deshacerse de ese yokai!- volteo a ver a Kagome con los ojos humedecidos- ¡Tememos por nuestra seguridad!

El chico perro cruzado de brazos y recargado en la entrada de la casa, cierra sus ojos con un gesto de molestia.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué has venido de tan lejos hombre?, ¿acaso no hay algún monje que se encargue de ese asunto cerca de tu aldea?

El aldeano voltea a ver a Inuyasha, sorprendido

Aldeano: ¿Un yokai?- se pone de pie y voltea a ver a Kagome- ¡Es usted sorprendente, Miko-sama!.. Ha logrado dominar a un yokai para que este bajo sus órdenes – decía entusiasmado, mientras a Inuyasha le saltaba una vena de la frente.

Kagome: Bueno… no precisamente –dice un poco nerviosa.

Inuyasha: Vamos hombre, ¿acaso no vas a responder a la pregunta?- alzó la voz enfadado. El hombre cambio su cara de entusiasmo por una cara de pena y angustia.

Aldeano: Cerca de la aldea había un monasterio en el cual habitaban alrededor de veinte monjes. La noche que resplandeció el árbol y nos alerto a todos, los monjes tocaron la campana del monasterio, avisándonos que nos mantuviéramos dentro de nuestras casas y se dirigieron al lugar. A la mañana siguiente, fuimos a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió y... -cayó de rodillas- …¡el yokai los mató a todos!... los descuartizo y devoró gran parte de sus cuerpos.

Kagome y Kaede se sorprendieron.- ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?- preguntó Kaede. El hombre enmudeció un momento.

Inuyasha: "Temíamos que al escuchar esto, la sacerdotisa no quisiera encargarse del problema"… eso es lo que está pensado, ¿cierto?

El aldeano, no dijo nada, pues lo que dijo Inuyasha era justamente lo que estaba pensando. Dirigió la mirada al piso apenado, y nuevamente hizo una reverencia de súplica hacia Kagome.

Aldeano: ¡Por favor le ruego que me perdone por no haberlo dicho antes, Miko-sama, pero es que estamos desesperados! Sabemos que usted es tan poderosa que será capaz de eliminar a ese yokai sin problemas.

Kagome: ¿Pero de dónde han escuchado eso?- dijo sorprendida

Kaede: Al parecer, desde que eliminaron a Naraku, los aldeanos de aquí has esparcido eso a las demás aldeas. No es raro que varios de los aldeanos se lo cuenten a alguna persona que sólo viene de paso.

Kagome se sonrojó

Inuyasha: ¿Qué harás Kagome? No se puede confiar en una persona que no cuenta toda la verdad.- dijo serio. El aldeano se puso nervioso.

Kagome: Ya contó todo lo que queríamos saber, Inuyasha. No creo que tenga más secretos, ¿o sí?- se dirigió al hombre, el cual negó con la cabeza. Kagome volteó a ver con determinación a Inuyasha- Iremos.- El aldeano se alegró de escuchar esas palabras y volvió a hacer otra reverencia, ésta vez de agradecimiento.

Aldeano: ¡Muchas gracias, Miko-sama, Inuyasha-dono!

Kagome tomó su arco y flechas. Kaede empacó algo de comida y se la dio. El aldeano y nuestra extraña pareja procedieron a salir de la casa de Kaede.

Kaede: Que tengan un buen viaje.

Kagome: Sí, gracias. Regresaremos pronto.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha

¿?: ¡Kagomeee-san!- Se escuchó una voz que provenía del cielo. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba.

Kagome: ¡Shipou-chan!

Shipou venia descendiendo del cielo, con su forma de globo. Al acercarse a Kagome, regresó a su forma común y cayó en sus brazos mientras seguían caminando.

Shipou: Kagome-san, ¿van a un viaje?

Kagome: Así es Shipou. Este hombre ha venido desde su aldea a pedirnos ayuda.

Shipou: ¿Puedo ir?- dijo animado

Inuyasha: No lo creo pequeño. Vamos a combatir con un poderoso yokai y no necesitamos a alguien que sólo vaya a estorbar.-dijo con una cara de superioridad a Shipou.

Shipou: ¡Ahora soy más fuerte que cuando peleamos contra Naraku, perro tonto!, ¡No seré ningún estorbo!- respondió a Inuyasha enojado, el cual le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza por el insulto- Kagome-saaaan- dijo con lágrimas mientras se sobaba el chichón que le provocó el golpe de Inuyasha. Kagome volteó molesta hacia Inuyasha, el cuál lucía satisfecho por el golpe que le dio a Shipou.

Kagome: No me obligues a mandarte al piso Inuyasha, por favor compórtate.

Inuyasha: Esta bien, está bien. Pero él se lo busco. ¡Oye hombre!- se dirigió al aldeano- ¿Cómo te llamas? Es molesto llamarte "hombre", habiendo tantos "hombres" por ahí.

Aldeano. Mi nombre es Tokia,

Inusha: Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a tu aldea, Tokia?

Así era Inuyasha con las personas. Siempre les hablaba de "tú" aunque fueran personas de edad avanzada. Tal vez sería porque él era un hanyou de doscientos años. Aunque al viejo Totosai y al anciano Myoga también les hablaba de "tú" siendo ellos cientos de años mayores que él.

Tokia: Partí inmediatamente sepultamos los restos de los monjes la misma mañana que los descubrimos y tarde dos días en llegar a esta aldea. Así que tardaremos dos días en llegar allá a pie.

Kagome: ¿¡Acaso recorriste todo el camino a pie!?- dijo sorprendida

Tokia: Asi es. Sólo descansé lo necesario para recuperar fuerzas y seguir mi camino.

Shipou: ¿Por qué no usó un caballo para transportarse? Así habría llegado mucho más rápido.

Inuyasha: No lo escuchaste Shipou, pero nos contó que el yokai mató a los caballos y al ganado.

Shipou: Lo siento… A propósito, ¿no va a venir Miroku con nosotros? Sé que Sango no puede porque hace apenas una semana dio a luz y no está en condiciones, ya que tiene que cuidar a su familia.

Kagome: Esta mañana antes de que llegara el señor Tokia, partió junto con Rin a una aldea vecina a conseguir los materiales necesarios para hacer sus pergaminos. Tal vez regrese hoy por la tarde, pero como este asunto es urgente, no podemos esperarlo.

Shipou: Por suerte no tiene tendencias pedófilas, y de seguro la anciana Kaede mandó a Rin para que no se distrajera con las mujeres de aquella aldea. Y además, aunque Rin fuese ya una chica más grande, seguro que Sesshomaru no dejaría rastro de Miroku, jaja – termina con una sonrisita

En la entrada de la aldea vecina

Miroku: ¡Achu!- estornudó repentinamente, mientras caminaban él y Rin

Rin: ¿Se encuentra bien, Miroku-sama?- Miroku acercó su dedo a la nariz, tratando de alivianar el cosquilleo en ésta.

Miroku. Creo que alguien está hablando de mí…

 **Nuestros personajes por fin hacen aparición. ¿Qué les deparará en esta nueva aventura? ...**


	5. Capítulo 5: Presentación

La princesa lentamente abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor. Puede escuchar el correr del agua. Se encuentra dentro de una cueva poco profunda, tal vez un par de metros, al pie de un peñasco y cerca de un arroyo. Trata de levantarse apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, pero se duele, ya que se lo había lastimado cuando el ladrón que la cargó dentro de aquella cueva la dejó caer. A poca distancia de ella, hay una vela encendida, la cual da la suficiente luz para que ella pueda ver que su brazo ha sido vendado… pero su cuerpo está desnudo. Sólo un hitoe color azul cubre su desnudez sobre una cama de heno. Empieza a asustarse. Comienza a escuchar unos pasos. Voltea hacia la entrada de la cueva y puede ver tras la luz exterior como una silueta que lleva una capucha comienza a acercarse. Lo primero que viene a su mente es la imagen de aquellos ladrones encapuchados. Como puede, se pone de pie cubriendo su desnudez con la prenda y comienza a dar unos pasos, más hacia adentro de la cueva. No paso mucho hasta que alcanzó el fondo. Se da cuenta que no tiene escapatoria y cae de rodillas. La silueta se sigue acercando. Ella sujeta fuertemente la prenda que cubre su cuerpo, agacha la cabeza, cierra sus ojos y rompe en lágrimas, deduciendo que aquel hombre va a abusar de ella y no puede hacer nada al respecto. La persona encapuchada se detiene frente a ella, se quita la capucha y apoya una rodilla en el suelo. La niña siente que algo toca su cabeza,

-Qué bueno que estas mejor, pequeña – le dice amablemente una voz varonil. Abre los ojos lentamente y puede divisar frente a ella el rostro de aquel joven que encontró en la cueva. La mano que aquel sujeto posó sobre la cabeza de la niña, baja hacia su frente. Levanta la otra mano y toca su propia frente.

-Veo que la fiebre por fin cedió- dijo él con un tono sereno.

-Qu… ¿quién eres?, ¿dónde estoy y porque estoy así? –dijo la niña entre un tono de enojo y temor mientras apartaba la mano del sujeto con una de las suyas.

-¿No lo recuerdas?... Tu gritaste "¡Ayúdame!", así que eso fue lo que hice. Estamos en una cueva a orillas de la montaña y estas así porque tus ropas estaban mojadas y sucias. Así que las sumergí en un arroyo cercano para limpiarlas, pero como había estado lloviendo, tuve que dejar que se secaran aquí dentro, Mira, – señalo hacia la izquierda- allí están. Puedes tomarlas, creo que ya están secas. Vístete y devuélveme mi prenda- terminó con una sonrisa

La niña miró la prenda que sujetaba sobre su cuerpo. Se sonrojó un poco –"así que esto es de él"- pensó.

\- Lo haré… ¡pero no quiero que mires mientras me cambió! – le dijo amenazante.

\- Has lo que quieras. – Dijo él mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a caminar hacia afuera de la cueva- Iré a conseguir algo para que comas y luego te llevaré a tu casa.

La niña estaba terminando de ponerse sus ropas. Fue un poco difícil, por su brazo lastimado. De repente, recordó a Tamari cuando ésta le ayudaba a vestirse. Comenzó a llorar recordando el momento en el cual escapó al bosque, dejándola atrás con los bandidos. Después de un momento se calmo, diciéndose a ella misma que a Tamari no le hubiese gustado verla triste… y además no dejaría que su salvador la viera así. Salió lentamente de la cueva. Era de mañana. Afuera había una fogata encendida, cerca a ésta una cesta y a unos cuantos metros, pasaba un arroyo. El joven regresaba con un par de pescados en una de sus manos.

\- Veo que has terminado de vestirte. Traje el desayuno. Si no te gusta la carne, en aquella cesta hay algunos frutos. Puedes comerlos, ya los he lavado.

-Gracias…- dijo ella con la cabeza agachada y un poco triste.- Tengo un favor que pedirte…

-¿Qué pasa?-

\- Necesito enterrar a una persona. Los bandidos la mataron. Ella intentó protegerme y yo sólo pensé en escapar. – No pudo contenerse y soltó el llanto-

\- No te preocupes por eso. Ya la he sepultado. Deduje por su aroma que era alguien cercano a ti. También a todos aquellos hombres-

-flashback, cuatro días antes-

El joven acaba de matar a un lobo. Entre sus brazos lleva a la niña, que se ha desmayado. Mientras camina, encuentra un carruaje. Cerca de éste están los cuerpos de los guardias, que han empezado a ser devorados por lobos y al lado de él, un cuerpo que está a punto de ser comido. Los animales huyen apenas sentir su presencia. El se acerca y ve el cuerpo de la joven que hasta hace poco acompañaba a la niña.

-Supongo que ustedes dos venían juntas. Si que ha sido un mal día-

Pone a la pequeña dentro del carruaje. Cerca de un gran árbol, cava un hoyo algo profundo lanzando zarpazos a la tierra. Del botín que tomaron los bandidos sólo han quedado un lienzo de tela y algunos tablones de madera. Rasga parte de la tela para amarrar los tablones y crear una caja lo suficientemente amplia para depositar el cuerpo. Carga el cuerpo y lo pone sobre el resto de la tela para envolverlo. Al terminar, lo deposita en la caja y cierra ésta. La entierra. Pone sobre la tumba el último tablón que quedó. Derriba un árbol y lo corta en maderos. Procede a hacer varios hoyos cerca de donde sepulto a la mujer y a depositar los cuerpos que estaban alrededor, así como aquellos que habían sido traspasados por las lanzas de madera. Al sepultar a cada uno, pone un madero sobre su tumba.

\- Una persona que protege a otra, es una persona honorable. Es muy trágico que los hayan matado de una forma tan cobarde. Que los animales salvajes devoren sus cuerpos sólo provocara descontento a su alma y no podrán descansar en paz. No he hecho mucho, pero así podrán estar tranquilos- dijo dirigiéndose a las tumbas de los guardias

Camina hacia la tumba de la mujer y apoya una rodilla en el suelo- Así podrás descansar en paz, joven mujer, junto con las almas de aquellos hombres. No te preocupes por la niña. Me aseguraré de que llegue a salvo a su hogar- Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el carruaje. Ahora procede a tomar a la niña y sigue su camino. Sobre las tumbas, aparecen varias siluetas que dicen "Gracias", antes de desvanecerse.

-Pronto amanecerá…- dice el hanyou contemplando el cielo mientras camina. Ve al suelo. Una de las capuchas que llevaban los ladrones quedó ahí. Se dispone a tomarla y se marcha.

...

Lejos, en una cueva cercana a un volcán, un objeto envuelto por una manta, comienza a temblar. Una persona anciana se acerca a él y lo contempla.

Totosai: Así que al fin apareció tu dueño…

...

-¿Por qué eres tan atento conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces- reclama la princesa al joven.

Él guardo silencio un momento antes de dar su respuesta. -Tal vez es porque perdí a una persona muy querida que se parecía a ti- contestó con un gesto de tristeza. La niña guardo silencio.

La pequeña reflexiono. -Gracias por salvarme y por cuidar de mí. Comeré la fruta – dijo ella, puesto que no le apetecía la carne al ver los pescados crudos.- Mi nombre es Nakamura Akari, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Akari….- dijo él en un suspiro- "Hasta en el nombre te le pareces" –pensó – Mi nombre es Torashimaru. Vamos, come rápido. Es hora de que te lleve a tu hogar. Han pasado casi cuatro días desde que te desmayaste. Tu familia debe de estar preocupada.

-¡Cuatro días!- exclamó Akari sorprendida. -¡¿Cómo es que…?!

Torashimaru: Como dije antes, -interrumpió a Akari- cuando te salvé tenías tus ropas empapadas. Al parecer permaneciste con ellas un tiempo en ese estado, puesto que pescaste un fuerte resfriado. Durante estos días te cuide y te di a beber té hecho con plantas medicinales, tal vez no lo recuerdas porque delirabas con la fiebre. También te traje algo de fruta, pero no la comías. Creí que no sobrevivirías.

La princesa nunca antes se había enfermado, tal vez el llevar sus ropas húmedas y frías por la lluvia mientras gastaba sus energías tratando de escapar, asi como el estrés de aquella situación, debilitaron tanto su cuerpo que el resfriado que pescó casi la mataba.

Akari tuvo un leve recuerdo de estar recostada, mientras una silueta se acercaba a ella, le alzaba la espalda y empinaba hacia su boca un tazón con una bebida caliente. – Gracias de nuevo, Torashimaru-dono - se dirigió apenada al hanyou, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco al recordar el rostro de aquella persona a la que perdió.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar. Torashimaru entro a la cueva para tomar la prenda con la que había cubierto a la pequeña mientras estaba enferma, se la puso y partieron del lugar. La pequeña apenas avanzó unos metros cuando se sintió mareada. –Aún debes de estar débil ya que te acabas de recuperar del resfriado- le dijo él. Regreso y tomó la capucha que había dejado atrás. Volvió hacia donde estaba la niña y la cubrió con ella- Supongo que tendré que cargarte. Anda, sube a mi espalda- Se arrodilló quedando su espalda frente a ella.

Akari, se sonrojó, pero a la vez se sintió ofendida- No, gracias. Puedo caminar, no necesito ayuda, ya me has ayudado lo suficiente- eso dijo ella pero… -Mira tus piernas, están temblando- le señalo él. Ella miro hacia abajo y.. efectivamente, sus piernas estaban temblando. –De acuerdo… pero sólo hasta que recupere fuerzas- dijo sonrojada. Al momento de rodear el cuello de Torashimaru para sujetarse, se dolió del brazo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. El hanyou se percató de eso, entonces se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta y cargó a la niña entre sus brazos. – Creo que así estará mejor, princesa – Akari se sonrojó de nueva cuenta.- Entonces, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigiremos, princesa?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

La pequeña se quedó contemplando aquellos ojos, que brillaban con un verde intenso. Una mirada tan penetrante que la hacía sentir como si estuviera viendo su alma, pero que a la vez, no quería dejar de ver. Tardo unos segundos en contestar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy una princesa?- pregunto sorprendida

-Lo supe al ver tu kimono. Un aldeano no usa una tela tan fina para hacerse una prenda que se pueda ensuciar con la tierra del campo. Asi que, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigiremos?, Akari-hime – dijo Torashimaru con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

De nuevo, Akari se sonrojo.

Akari: Primero tenemos que ir al lugar donde estaba el carruaje, después seguiremos el camino que este llevaba, es lo que creo, ya que como princesa, no se me permitía ver hacia afuera del carruaje.

Torashimaru: Como digas Akari-hime. – Ambos parten hacia la dirección en donde está el carruaje.

...

Sesshomaru y Jaken van caminando como de costumbre hasta que llegan a la playa. De pronto, Sesshomaru detiene su paso y fija la vista hacia el mar. Jaken se detiene detrás de él y voltea hacia donde está viendo Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Acaso le preocupa algo?- pregunta volteando hacia el yokai.

Sesshomaru se limita a guardar silencio y agudizar su mirada, pensando para sus adentros "Se acerca una gran tormenta".

...

Torashimaru y Akari llegan a donde está el carruaje. Ella le pide que la baje, a lo cual él accede y da unos pasos. Hacia un lado del camino, puede observar las tumbas de los guardias, junto con la de Tamari. Se acerca a ellas, se arrodilla y comienza a rezar.

Akari: "A todos aquellos que dieron su vida para protegerme, nunca tendré como pagárselos. Pero les prometo que traeré paz a nuestra gente, así me cueste la vida. Ustedes me han dado el valor para hacerlo. Gracias por todo. Que sus almas descansen en paz."- termina su rezo y lentamente se pone de pie. Torashimaru, quien la había estado viendo desde un lado del carruaje, se acerca a ella y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

Torashimaru: Ciertamente, aquellos que obtienen el poder para su propia conveniencia, son poderosos. Pero aquellos que tienen a alguien a quien proteger, son más poderosos. Creo que esto te pertenece – mete so otra mano dentro de su hitoe y saca un objeto afilado.

Akari: Esto es…

Se trataba de la daga que había estado a punto de clavar en el corazón del hanyou. –Gracias por haberla guardado. Esto significa mucho para mí.

Torashimaru: Llegó el momento de partir. Ahora te llevaré a tu hogar

Akari: Pero… ¡no puedo! Tenía que entregar unos regalos y esta daga al señor feudal Nobunaga. –comenzó a decir alterada.

Torashimaru: Acaso, ¿crees que él te recibirá luciendo en estas condiciones?- le preguntó agachándose

Akari se quedó pensativa un momento. –Tengo que intentarlo, de otro modo, la guerra por el territorio no terminará pronto, y más gente morirá a causa de ello…

Torashimaru: Esta bien. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda –miró hacia el carruaje- Tengo una idea.

El hanyou tomó a la niña y la puso dentro del carruaje. –Espérame aquí un momento- le dijo a ella. Entonces corrió hacia el bosque. Varios minutos después regreso con un caballo. Era uno de los caballos que llevaban los ladrones hace unos cuantos días.

Torashimaru: Las telas y la madera que llevaban los ladrones se han echado a perder por la lluvia y el lodo, pero las vasijas que llevaban los aceites, están intactas. Creo que por lo menos puedes llevar esto y explicarle la razón al señor feudal – decía mientras le mostraba el costado del animal, el cual llevaba un gran bolso con el botín. La cara de la niña brillo de felicidad. Enganchó el caballo al carruaje y se pusieron en marcha

El pozo de la trampa aún permanecía en medio del camino, pero no fue un gran problema, ya que sólo tenían que rodearlo. Así, siguieron su camino hacia el castillo del señor feudal.

...

 **Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Por favor, no duden en comentar o hacer criticas constructivas. Actualmente tengo hasta el capitulo 9 completo y voy a la mitad del 10. A partir del capítulo 6, actualizaré semanalmente. Hasta luego ^u^**


	6. Capítulo 6: Intuición

Tras dos días de camino, Inuyasha y compañía han llegado a la aldea de Tokia. Es poco más de mediodía. Sin embargo, hay algo extraño. Nadie se ve alterado. Tokia se acerca corriendo a uno de los aldeanos y le pregunta qué es lo que ha pasado en los días que estuvo ausente.

\- Desde que tú partiste, no volvió a ocurrir algún otro ataque, al parecer aquel monstruo ha partido a otro lugar. Debe ser que los aldeanos estamos protegidos por la estatua del Monje Legendario y como nosotros creemos en él, no se atrevió a hacernos daño –comentó el aldeano.

Inuyasha y Kagome se acercan caminando. Shippo está sobre el hombro de Kagome como suele hacerlo.

Inuyasha: No creo que eso tenga que ver con la huida del monstruo, de ser así, ni yo ni él hubiéramos podido entrar en esta aldea –dijo señalando a Shippo.

El aldeano vio al trío de pies a cabeza y entonces su vista recayó en Kagome. – El hecho de que ustedes se pudieran acercar, debe ser obra de que están bajo las órdenes de esta sacerdotisa. Los yokais con intenciones malignas no pueden entrar a esta aldea.

Kagome, sonrió nerviosamente – La verdad yo…

Inuyasha: Tokia –interrumpió a Kagome- ¿Puedes mostrarnos hacia dónde está aquel árbol del que nos contaste?, tengo curiosidad de ver que sucedió con él.

Inuyasha sentía que algo andaba mal, ya que la situación era acompañada de un árbol. Él antes fue sellado en uno por Kikyo, al igual que Menomaru y Hyoga, aquellos yokais polilla que procedían de China y que su padre combatió hacía algunos siglos años*. Así que no se permitiría dejar cabos sueltos. –"Tengo un mal presentimiento"- pensó en sus adentros.

Tokia: Esta bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberse tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí. Acompáñenme por favor. Se encuentra como a un kilómetro de aquí.

Tokia los llevó hasta el otro extremo de la aldea. Antes de partir de ésta pudieron percatarse de una estatua.

Kagome: Señor Tokia, ¿acaso él es el monje legendario del que hablaba aquel aldeano?- dijo mirando hacia la estatua. Shippo e Inuyasha hicieron lo mismo.

Tokia: Asi es, miko-sama. El nombre del Monje Legendario era Haru-hoshi-sama.

Shippo: ¿Por qué lo de Legendario?- preguntó curioso. Tokia y compañía seguían caminando hacia la dirección del árbol.

–Esto es por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y es una leyenda que ha pasado por generaciones. Se dice que pasó hace muchos años cuando la aldea apenas comenzaba a tener habitantes. Un joven yokai tigre llegó a la aldea malherido, no se sabe de dónde o porqué estaba en esas condiciones. Una joven mujer lo encontró, se compadeció de su situación y vendó sus heridas. Al día siguiente, el yokai estaba completamente recuperado, y como compensación ayudó a la mujer y a su esposo con sus quehaceres en el campo. Pasaron algunos años, la mujer tuvo un hijo y lo llamó Haru…

Shippo: Me imaginó que él es ese monje… ¿pero qué tiene que ver el yokai?- interrumpió.

Inuyasha: No lo interrumpas enano, deja que siga contando la historia- dijó serio a Shippo, lo cual le extraño a éste, ya que normalmente Inuyasha lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza como lo hacía de costumbre antes de hablar. Kagome también se mostró un poco pensativa. –Sigue con tu relato, Tokia.

Tokia: Si…yokais malignos comenzaron a invadir los alrededores de la aldea, pero el yokai tigre impedía que se acercaran a la aldea ya que los eliminaba. El joven Haru decidió convertirse en monje a temprana edad para ayudar a proteger a su aldea. Con el tiempo, su madre dio a luz a una niña, pero falleció al momento del parto. Su padre enfermó y también falleció cuando la pequeña cumplió cinco años. El yokai se hizo cargo de la pequeña hermana del monje junto con la aldea mientras éste partió a su entrenamiento, el cual duró seis años. Entonces, Haru-sama regresó a la aldea con un aprendiz. Un año después, el yokai enloqueció y comenzó a matar aldeanos. Haru-sama lo desterró de la aldea, amenazando que lo destruiría, aunque hubiera sido como parte de su familia. El accedió, pero a la noche siguiente ocurrió una tragedia. El yokai regresó y mató a su pequeña hermana…

–Kagome y Shippo pusieron una cara de sorpresa-

… Esto desató su ira y fue en busca del yokai, dejando a su aprendiz en la aldea. A la mañana siguiente, el aprendiz fue en busca de su maestro, pero lo encontró muerto a unos cuantos metros del gran árbol. Trajo sus restos de regreso a la aldea, los sepultó y erigió el monumento que ustedes acaban de ver. Este aprendiz es la persona que fundó el monasterio cerca de la aldea. Su nombre era Kintaro.

Kagome: Eso quiere decir que el yokai que atacó a los monjes y al ganado podría ser aquel yokai tigre de esa historia, ¿no es así?- preguntó Tokia.

Tokia: Nunca se supo cómo fue que Haru-sama derrotó a aquel yokai, pero por la forma despiadada en la que mató a los monjes, podría asegurar que fue él cobrando venganza.

Kagome: - voltea a ver a Inuyasha- ¿Tu qué opinas, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se queda pensativo mirando hacia el piso. -¿Sabes el nombre o la apariencia de aquel yokai?- preguntó de golpe a Tokia.

Tokia: Hace 5 generaciones, el monje Kintaro dijo que pronunciar el nombre de aquel yokai, traería desgracias a la aldea, así que decretó que nunca más fuera mencionado. Sólo aquella generación sabía ese nombre. Sobre su apariencia… según la leyenda que acabo de contar, se trataba de un jóven yokai con forma humana, pero con rasgos de tigre. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Kagome: ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de ese yokai, Inuyasha?- le pregunta al hanyou

Inuyasha rememora aquella escena del sueño que tuvo hace días. –"Algo debe significar que haya soñado con ese sujeto. Necesito comprobar si realmente se trata de él"- pensó – No, no es nada importante. Sólo quería estar bien informado si es que nos topamos con este yokai- respondió a la chica, aunque ésta dudo un poco de esa respuesta.

El grupo de Inuyasha llega al lugar del árbol. Pudieron divisar un árbol enorme, pero en sus ramas no había ninguna hoja. Todas ellas habían caído desde hace algunos días. Inuyasha se acerca al árbol y lo toca con una mano.

-"No es el aroma que yo recuerdo… lo que percibo de este árbol es un aroma totalmente diferente al suyo"- pensó el hanyou.

Kagome: ¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: El olor de aquel monstruo ha quedado impregnado en el árbol, pero no puedo detectarlo más allá de este lugar. Al parecer días antes ha llovido, y esto hizo que no quedara rastro alguno de él. –dijo viendo a los alrededores.

En ese momento, el viento condujo con su brisa, algo inesperado por el grupo, en especial para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¡Pero qué demonios!…- al terminar estas palabras, salió corriendo hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella brisa.

Kagome: ¡Espera Inuyasha! – gritó y se echo a correr tas él al igual que Shippo y Tokia. Shippo olfateó el aire mientras corrían.

Shippo: Puedo detectar un ligero aroma de carne putrefacta, creo que Inuyasha fue a ver de dónde proviene este olor.

Tokia: ¡No puede ser!... entonces es seguro que ese yokai ha seguido matando.

Habían corrido algunos cien metros cuando divisaron a Inuyasha parado en un claro del bosque. Se acercaron a él, y pronto se percataron de un desagradable hallazgo. Alrededor de lo que parecía ser un cráter, yacían los restos de diez hombres. Algunos con las extremidades separadas del cuerpo, y otros, sin la cabeza cerca. Todos eran más huesos que piel, ya que los cuervos estaban terminando con la poco de carne que conservaban. Casi todos tenían una armadura puesta hecha añicos y espadas rotas estaban esparcidas por aquí y por allá. Pero un cuerpo en especial llamó la atención de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se acercó a este cuerpo, y pudo notar cono las marcas de unas garras destrozaron la mitad de la armadura. Siguió caminando alrededor, entonces pudo notar que un pequeño hoyo se asomaba en una de las partes del cráter. Salta dentro del cráter y comienza a agrandar el agujero. Pronto se da cuenta de que este hoyo era la entrada de un túnel. Regresa a dónde están Kagome y los demás, quienes le habían estado observando desde un lado de un árbol tirado a la orilla del cráter. Toma una de las ramas del árbol.

Shippo- dice Inuyasha al pequeño yokai- enciende esta rama con tu fuego.

Shippo accede a la petición del hibrido. – Por favor espérenme aquí. No tardaré. Sólo iré a revisar el lugar- les dice el hanyou a los demás.

Kagome: Aunque me lo pidas, no puedo esperarte aquí Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. Shippo, necesito que te quedes aquí junto a Tokia para que vigilen si ven algo extraño.

Shippo: De acuerdo, yo protegeré a este hombre- dijo con determinación.

Inuyasha y Kagome se adentraron en el túnel. Se dieron cuenta de que este se dirigía a la dirección del árbol. Al caminar 80 metros adentro, llegaron con la pared de roca que definía el final del recorrido. Alrededor de esa pared, se podían divisar unas raíces. Inuyasha percibió un aroma familiar. Se acercó a las raíces y olfateó más de cerca.

Inuyasha: No puede ser – rememoró nuevamente el rostro de aquel sujeto- éste es su aroma. Es el aroma de ese tipo- dijo algo nervioso.

Kagome: ¿A quién te refieres?

Inuyasha: Vamonos, ya no hay nada más que hacer en este lugar.- ambos dieron media vuelta y regresaron para salir del lugar.

Kagome: Puedes contarme Inuyasha. Quiero saber a quién te refieres.

El hanyou decidió contarle a Kagome sobre su pasado.

-Flash Back-

Hace alrededor de 150 años…

El pequeño Inuyasha va corriendo en medio del bosque. Es de noche y la luz de la luna apenas ilumina los alrededores. Detrás de él, tres youkai enormes a comparación del niño lo persiguen para matarlo. Él cae pero se levanta rápidamente. Consigue perderse de la vista del los youkai el tiempo suficiente como para esconderse debajo de un risco. Estos se acercan al risco en su búsqueda.

-Ven aquí, pequeño bastardo. Sólo estas retrasando tu muerte- dice uno de los monstruos. A unos metros de ahí, se oye el llamado de una chica.

-¡Tora- nichan!, ¡Ven!, ¡Aquí están las flores!- gritó la pequeña, la cual sostenía en una de sus manos una antorcha, y en la otra una cesta. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquellos youkai. Estaba muy distraída buscando aquellas flores medicinales que florecen a la luz de luna como para notarlos.

-Pero que tenemos aquí. Creo que esta humana será un mejor manjar que aquel chiquillo- dice uno

-¡Vayamos por ella antes de que se eche a correr!

El trío se dirige hacia donde está la niña. Con el ruido de sus pasos, ésta se percata de ellos, pero permanece inmóvil, mientras aquellos no cesan de correr. Justo antes de que uno de ellos pudiera sujetar a la chica, una mano detuvo el brazo del monstruo.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres, mocoso?... ¿De dónde apareciste!- grito el monstruo a un joven hanyou que lo sujetaba con fuerza, tanta, que éste no podía zafarse de su agarre. No importara que el monstruo fuera en altura lo doble que él.

Un chico pelinaranja de orejas puntiagudas y traje azul era quien le detenía. Apenas lucía un par de años mayor que la chica. El joven cerró el puño de su otra mano y golpeó al monstruo mandándolo a volar unos metros antes de que cayera de espaldas.

\- Hikari, –dije el joven a la chica en un tono taciturno- ve atrás y ocúltate. Pase lo que pase, no quiero que observes hasta que te vuelva a llamar.

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Apagó la antorcha en el suelo, corrió y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Recargó su espalda en él y se agachó. El youkai que el joven había golpeado hace un momento, se puso de pie.

-¡Maldito niño!.. ¡No dejaré que te burles de mí! - grita enfurecido y abalanzándose sobre el muchacho. El chico extendió sus brazos hacia atrás y abrió sus manos tensando sus dedos, sus puntiagudas uñas crecieron convirtiéndose en una afiladas garras. Acto seguido, el monstruo dio su golpe, pero al ver el lugar dónde estaba el joven, éste había desaparecido.

-¿Me buscabas?- se escucho decir a una voz que provenía de arriba. -¡Garras de Diamante!- se oyó un grito. El yokai volteó a dónde provenía la voz sólo para encontrarse con las garras del joven arrancando su cabeza de un solo zarpazo. Aún en el aire, los ojos del monstruo decapitado voltearon a ver al chico, sólo para ver como la otra mano de éste se dirigía directo a ellos, destrozando por completo la cabeza. Al ver como el más fuerte de los tres había sido fácilmente asesinado por el hanyou, trataron de escapar, pero no lo consiguieron, puesto que el chico los alcanzó y los descuartizó con sus garras sin piedad. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡Hikari!- gritó el muchacho a la niña- Ya puedes venir por las flores.

La chica salió de su escondite y se dirigió a dónde estaban las flores, comenzando a cortarlas. El joven olfateo el aire.

-¡Hey chico!- gritó hacia el lugar en dónde estaba escondido Inuyasha –ya puedes salir. Me he deshecho de esos perdedores.

Inuyasha sale de su escondite, trepando el peñasco. Mira alrededor, buscando a aquellos que lo habían perseguido. Se sorprende cuando los encuentra en el suelo frente al chico, totalmente destazados. Quedó impresionado.

-Puedo ver que tú también eres un hanyou, -se dirigió el pelinaranja al niño- ya que no hueles a humano, pero tampoco emanas el olor de un youkai. Nadie te protegerá, los youkai nos detestan por no ser puros, muchos humanos nos llaman monstruos. Hace muchos años la situación no era así. Todo ha cambiado. Muy pocos humanos siguen igual. El odio se apodera lentamente tanto de humanos como de youkai. El de unos por poder, el de otros por temor. Así que tú tienes que buscar por tu propia cuenta la forma de sobrevivir. Usa tus garras, usa tus colmillos, usa tus instintos. No todos los humanos nos temen, algunos aún nos ven como parte de ellos. No puedo hacer nada por ti, tú tienes que aprender a sobrevivir sólo, como yo lo hice a tu edad.- le dio la espalda al chico y comenzó a caminar- ¡Hikari, es hora de irnos!- grito a la chica cambiando su tono por uno alegre, la cual corrió a su lado con la cesta llena de flores.

Hikari: ¡Mira Tora-nichan! Pude juntar muchas flores – dijo mostrandole el cesto.

\- Bien hecho, así podrás preparar la bebida para curar a tu amiga enferma.

Hikari:¿Me ayudarás a prepararla?

\- Por supuesto, pero antes tenemos que ir al arroyo para enjuagarme las manos- dijo él mostrandole sus manos

Hikari. ¡Iak!, que asco… -dijo haciendo una cara de repudio.

-¿Quieres ver mis manos más de cerca?- dijo traviesamente el joven mientras levantaba sus manos.

Hikari: ¡Alejaté!- dijo empujando al chico, el cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Entonces, se echo a correr. El hanyou se levantó y fue detrás de ella

-¡Espera!, o te atacarán más monstruos, niña terca- decía el chico, mientras Inuyasha los veía alejarse más y más.

-Fin del Flashbak-

Kagome: Inuyasha, ¿crees que él haya matado a esos hombres?

Inuyasha: Por las marcas de las garras en los restos de las armaduras, creo que es lo más probable.

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron del túnel y subieron por el cráter, encontrando a Tokia y Shippo echando tierra a los restos humanos.

Shippo: Creo que con esto será suficiente, ya no soportaba ese olor – dijo con un gesto de asco al terminar de enterrar al último de los cadáveres.

Inuyasha: ¡Oye Tokia!- llamó al hombre que iba con ellos- ¿Eran estos hombres habitantes de tu aldea?

Tokia: Puedo confirmar que no lo eran. Nadie en la aldea usa armaduras. Todos somos campesinos. Sólo he visto a los samurái que están al servicio del señor feudal usar algo parecido.

Shippo: Veré si hay algo más a los alrededores – uso su técnica de transformación y tomo la forma de un ave.

Kagome: ¡Wow! Que listo eres al convertirte en una gaviota Shippo- dijo mirándolo mientras éste aleteaba.

Shippo: ¡Soy un halcón, joder!- reclamó molesto. Entonces se dispuso a volar alrededor del cráter. Divisó algo cerca de unos árboles, entonces regreso con el grupo y tomó su forma habitual.

Shippo: Acabó de ver algo como unas prendas de colores por aquel lugar- señalo al sitio

Kagome: Vayamos a ver.

El grupo encontró lo que parecían ser unos kimonos, pero al sujetarlos y extenderlos, se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de lienzos de tela adornada, en su mayoría, de seda, arruinada por la tierra y la humedad. Junto a ellas, unos tablones finos, arruinados también por las inclemencias del clima.

Kagome: Que desperdicio, ¿Cómo habrá llegado esto aquí?

Inuyasha: No creo que haya sido ningún desperdicio. Comienzo a sospechar que aquellos sujetos que encontramos en el cráter eran ladrones y que esto que está aquí era parte de su botín. Verán, los samurái al combatir llevan el casco puesto en todo momento. No había ninguno en el lugar donde estaban los cuerpos. ¿Ven esos hoyos de ahí? –Señalo a un lado- Al parecer, son huellas de caballos. Al llover la tierra se reblandece y las pezuñas se hunden más dejando la marca. Los ladrones en grupo tienen la costumbre de correr y ocultarse lejos de la vista para repartir el botín que han hurtado. Y este lugar está fuera de la vista de cualquier camino. Tal vez fue una coincidencia que se encontraran aquí cuando ese ser fue liberado.

Shippo: Es cierto. Vaya, nunca pensé que el perrucho fuera tan sabio.

Se escucho algo como un ¡clank! antes de ver a un Shippo lagrimeando por el dolor de un chichón en su cabeza y a un Inuyasha con un puño alzado.

Shippo: ¡Te aprovechas porque estoy chiquito… perro malo!- reclamó al hanyou

Inuyasha: Tokia, necesito que nos lleves al monasterio de aquellos monjes.

Tokia: ¿Puedo saber el porqué?

Inuyasha: Veras, al final del túnel encontramos unas raíces con un aroma diferente al que estaba en el tronco del árbol. Deduzco que la noche en que tú dices que el árbol resplandeció, había dos seres sellados que fueron liberados al mismo tiempo. Uno en las raíces, veinte metros lejos del otro en el tronco del árbol. Quiero saber si el mismo ser que mató a los monjes, también eliminó a estos hombres.

Tokia accedió al favor de Inuyasha. A medio kilómetro de regreso, un poco a la derecha del camino que recorrieron de la aldea hacia el árbol y al pie de una de las montañas de la región, se encontraba el monasterio. Al llegar el grupo, a lo lejos se percató de las tumbas de los monjes, así como de una joven rezando en ellas con una vara de incienso encendido en cada tumba.

Kagome: Inuyasha, Shippo, esperen aquí. Iré a hablar con ella. Por el ataque de aquel monstruo y ya que ustedes no son humanos, tal vez ella podría asustarse. – Ellos accedieron. Tokia se dispuso a despedirse ya que tenía que ir a la aldea a ver a su familia. Kagome se dirigió hacia donde estaba la joven.

Kagome: Buenas tardes, - se dispuso a hacerle compañía a la chica y a rezar junto a ella. Al terminar las dos se pusieron de pie. –Mi nombre es Kagome- continuó diciendo- Un hombre de la aldea llamado Tokia fue enviado a buscarme y por eso estoy aquí. Ya me ha puesto al corriente de lo sucedido. Lamento mucho que esto les pasara a los monjes.

\- Gracias por su preocupación, Kagome-sama. Estoy segura que con su rezo, sus almas podrán descansar en paz –dijo la joven –Mi nombre es Rumiko.

Kagome: ¿No quedó algún sobreviviente de este ataque?- le preguntó

Rumiko: Sólo mi hermano menor. Hace poco había ingresado al monasterio y se encontraba en pleno entrenamiento cuando sucedió el ataque. Cuando buscamos sobrevivientes, él estaba oculto dentro de una alacena temblando de miedo y con la mirada perdida. Fue el único que sobrevivió. Creo que lo que vio fue algo horrible. Uno de sus brazos estaba herido. Aún está en cama. Mi madre lo está cuidando, ya que padece de una fiebre que no ha cedido desde aquel día. Vine a rezar para pedir ayuda a las almas de los monjes- terminó diciendo con voz preocupante.

Kagome: Rumiko, por favor llévame con él. Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

-Gracias, Kagome-sama- dijo la chica estrechando las manos de la miko.- Tenemos que ir a la aldea, allá es donde vivimos- continuó. Ambas se dirigieron de regreso a la aldea cuando la chica divisó a Inuyasha y a Shippo.

Kagome: No te preocupes, ellos vienen conmingo- dijo a la chica

El grupo se dirigió a la aldea y llegó a la vivienda de Rumiko, dentro de ella, una mujer adulta estaba secando la frente de un chico que no dejaba de jadear. Él era muy joven, como de la edad de Kohaku, el hermano de Sango.

Rumiko: Madre, ella es Kagome-sama, la miko que el señor Tokia fue a buscar para que ayudara a la aldea. Ha venido aquí a ayudar a Toshiro- refiriéndose a Kagome, la cual se dirigió al lado del chico mientras Inuyasha y Shippo esperaban en la entrada.

-¡Muchas gracias, miko-sama! He estado preocupada todo este tiempo, ya que su fiebre no ha cedido y no sé que más hacer- dijo la madre de Rumiko con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kagome: No se preocupe señora. Veré que puedo hacer

Kagome vio al chico, y se percató que de su brazo vendado, emanaba levemente algo como una niebla púrpura. Sólo aquellas personas con poderes espirituales podrían darse cuenta de ello. Se trataba de rastros de miasma, el aura maligna de un youkai, el cual era como un veneno fatal para el humano común. Al parecer, el joven había sobrevivido gracias a su propio poder espiritual que había desarrollado con entrenamiento en el monasterio. Kagome puso sus manos sobre el brazo del chico y purificó el miasma, haciendo que este desapareciera. El chico dejó de jadear y se calmó. Volviendo a respirar tranquilamente.

-¡Gracias Kagome-sama! ¡Gracias miko-sama! – dijeron las familiares del chico.- Por favor, como agradecimiento, quédese a comer. Supongo que usted y sus acompañantes deben de estar hambrientos después de al largo viaje- se dirigió la mayor.

Kagome: Gracias por su oferta, creo que la aceptaremos- no tuvo más que decir al ver el entusiasmo de la mujer.

...

Torashimaru detiene al caballo que lleva el carruaje donde va la pequeña princesa, frente la gran puerta de un palacio.

Torashimaru: Espero que este sea el lugar- dice dirigiéndose a la ventana del carruaje

Akari se asoma por la ventana y ve hacia el palacio. En la puerta, puede observar un estandarte con el emblema del señor feudal.

Akari: No hay duda. Este es el palacio de Nobunaga.

 **Hasta aquí el episodio 6. Para irme poniendo al corriente, el próximo episodio lo subiré la semana que entra. Es una historia que comencé a escribir hace como 4 años, así que tengo que releer desde el comienzo y corregir algunas cosas, además de ver algo de folklore japonés para definir algunos personajes. Por favor, no duden en comentar. Esto me anima a seguir escribiendo y gracias por leer este fanfiction.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Transformación

Torashimaru llevaba sobrepuesta la armadura de un samurái. Se preguntarán cómo fue que la obtuvo. Pues eso fue en el transcurso del camino.

-Flashback a media hora de camino…-

Un aroma a hierro llegó a la nariz de Torashimaru.

A cierta distancia del camino se encontraron con los vestigios de una batalla a un lado de la ruta que llevaban. El día anterior los señores feudales habían mandado a combatir a los samurái, pero como los ejércitos equiparaban fuerzas, ninguno resulto vencedor. Había algunos cuerpos tendidos en el lugar con flechas atravesándolos, otros con espadas atravesadas, otros mutilados. Sin que la princesa se diera cuenta, Torashimaru dejó que el carruaje continuara el camino (el iba caminando a un lado del caballo desde el comienzo), corrió velozmente hacia el lugar y se centró en un samurái decapitado. Tomó su armadura.

–"De esta manera, será más creíble el ataque al carruaje y podré esconder mi identidad de los guardias, de otro modo me atacaran y la princesa podría salir lastimada"- dijo para sí el hanyou. Miró a los alrededores- Es una lástima que ustedes hayan muerto por las ambiciones de sus señores. No existe honor alguno en ello. No tengo tiempo para enterrarlos a todos. Solo a ti, por proveerme la armadura. Te sepultare en agradecimiento- se dirigió al cuerpo, cuya cabeza estaba tirada a un lado. Abrió un hoyo rápidamente de un zarpazo al suelo, depositó el cuerpo junto con su cabeza y lo cubrió rápidamente. Cogió una katana que encontró tirada y la puso sobre la tumba. Corrió rápidamente hacia el carruaje en movimiento con la armadura en los brazos y en el transcurso sujetó un casco que se encontraba tirado con su cola. Regresó al lado del caballo y procedió a ponerse la armadura.

La pequeña comenzó a escuchar algo extraño. Levanto la cortina y asomó su cabeza por la ventana.

-Torashimaru-dono, ¿dónde conseguiste esa armadura?- dijo al hanyou asombrada. El sonido provenía de la armadura al caminar.

Torashimaru: La encontré en el camino- él no quería que Akari se diera cuenta de la situación donde la tomó.- Encontré los restos de dos samurái. Al parecer tuvieron una pelea por cuestiones de honor y se mataron mutuamente. No quise detener el carruaje para no perder tiempo, así que corrí y cogí la armadura de uno de ellos. –Mintió a la niña - Es mejor que me haga pasar por uno de sus guardias, de otro modo, creo que estaremos en problemas si me descubren.

\- Entónces ayudaré – dijo la princesa- Detén el carruaje un momento- ordena al hanyou.

Torashimaru detiene el carruaje, mientras la princesa entra de nuevo. Coge la daga y rompe 2 tiras largas de su kosode y se las entrega al híbrido.

Akari: El casco puede ocultar el raro color de tu cabello, pero no oculta totalmente tu rostro. Si no quieres que te descubran, tienes que ocultar la marca de tu cara. Cúbrela con una de las tiras y pon la otra alrededor de una de tus piernas. –Se asoma alrededor y señala un tronco delgado en el piso- ¿Ves ese tronco? –le señalo- Tómalo, apóyate en él y simula cojear. Así podrán deducir que estas malherido y lo del ataque será más creíble. – dijo astutamente la niña. Torashimaru se sorprendió ante tal plan.

Torashimaru: Vaya, creo que no debo subestimar a la realeza. Eres muy astuta a pesar de ser tan joven– dijo poniéndose el casco. La pequeña sonrió. La verdad, la idea llegó a ella después de haber visto obras teatrales…

-fin de flashback-

Torashimaru se acercó a la gran puerta fingiendo estar herido y apoyándose en el bastón que había improvisado con el tronco. Uno de los dos guardias que resguardaban la puerta fue a su encuentro con una mano en el mango de su arma e intención de desenvainarla dependiendo de las respuestas que le dieran.

Guardia: Identifícate y di a que has venido- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre frente a él

Torashimaru: Mi nombre es Satoshi – (dijo ocultando su verdadera identidad)- Sirviente del señor feudal Nakamura. He sido enviado como guardia de la princesa Akari, quien trae un mensaje de parte de su padre.

Guardia: Siendo que se trata de una princesa, ¿no debería haber más guardias escoltando el carruaje?

Torashimaru: -con un tono molesto- ¿Acaso no ves en qué condiciones vengo?... ¡Unos gran banda de bandidos nos emboscó con muchas trampas en el camino y terminaron con todos los demás guardias en una gran batalla! Al final, los tres bandidos que quedaron tomaron los regalos que viajaban con nosotros. Estos regalos fueron enviados para el señor Nobunaga. Estuvieron a punto de llevarse a la princesa pero yo lo impedí como me fue posible. Conseguí derrotarlos usando mi espada, pero resulte muy lastimado y los regalos que llevaban los bandidos se arruinaron, pues su sangre los mancho. – finalizó apoyando una rodilla en el piso y fingiendo un gesto de dolor en una gran actuación.

Guardia:- un poco desconcertado- Y… ¿para que eran los regalos que enviaron a mi señor?

Torashimaru: Los regalos eran en parte para llegar a un acuerdo de paz y terminar con la pelea por las tierras. Pudimos haber regresado, pero la princesa insistió en venir para cumplir con su misión.

En ese momento, se escucho el abrir de la puerta del carruaje. El guardia volteo a ver mientras Akari descendía de él.

Akari: Por favor – dijo con un gesto de angustia y una mano sobre el corazón- permita que hable con el señor feudal Nobunaga.

El guardia lo pensó un momento antes de indicar al otro que diera aviso. Éste toco la puerta dando señal de que la abrieran para que pudiera pasar y dar aviso de la situación dentro.

-Esperen un momento- les indico el guardia frente a ellos- Ahora mismo daremos aviso a nuestro señor de su presencia.-

Ambos esperaron un momento el regreso del guardia que fue a dar el aviso, cuando la puerta se abrió totalmente dándoles permiso para que pudieran pasar. Tras ella, Nobunaga venía caminando.

Nobunaga: Adelante princesa. Hablaremos en el palacio, pero tu guardia tiene que esperar aquí. Escucharé todo lo que tienes que decirme

A Torashimaru no le pareció el tener que esperar afuera del lugar y agudizó la mirada.

Akari: Se lo agradezco mucho Nobunaga-san- dijo inclinado la ñor guardia. En la bolsa que trae el caballo, hay dos recipientes con aceite perfumado, es lo único que pudo ser rescatado. ¿Podría ser tan amables de traerlos a dónde su señor?- el guardia afirmo con un sí y se dirigió hacia el caballo. Torashimaru se giró, camino hacia el carruaje y se detuvo a un lado de la princesa.

Torashimaru: Ten cuidado Akari-hime. Grita mi nombre si me necesitas –le dijo a ella en voz baja. La chica asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. El guardia llevando consigo las vasijas, fue tras de ella y al entrar, la puerta se cerró. El hanyou se sentó a un lado del carruaje a esperar en un estado de alerta.

...

Inuyasha y compañía siguen en la casa de Rumiko. Mientras terminan de comer, Toshiro abre los ojos y voltea a ver a Rumiko. Ella se percata de esto.

Rumiko: ¡Toshiro-kun!, por fin despertaste- dice abrazándolo

Toshiro: He…Hermana!... me estás asfixiando…

Rumiko: Mamá y yo estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti. Habías estado con fiebre durante cuatro días…

Toshiro: Cuatro días… ¡¿Que sucedió con los monjes del monasterio?!- pregunto alterado.

Rumiko, miró hacia el suelo, guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza. Toshiro se hizo a la idea. Mostró un gesto de ira e impotencia y golpeó el suelo de rabia.

Toshiro- ¡Rayos!... si tan solo hubiera terminado mi entrenamiento antes, hubiera podido ser de ayuda –dijo encogiéndose.

Kagome: Toshiro-kun, necesito que nos digas si viste la apariencia de ese monstruo que los atacó.- se dirigió al muchacho

Rumiko le explico la situación al chico, también le dijo que la miko había sido quien lo había curado y quienes eran sus acompañantes. Toshiro agradeció a la chica.

Toshiro: Fue antes de quedar paralizado. Mi maestro y yo fuimos al pozo a sacar agua cuando de repente algo resplandeció en medio del bosque. El maestro sintió un aura maligna y me envió al monasterio para que tocara la campana en señal de emergencia. Desde la parte de arriba mientras tocaba la campana, pude ver que lo que resplandecía era el árbol sagrado antiguo. Los demás monjes se dirigieron en dirección a él. En cuanto bajé, traté de dirigirme al lugar. Cuando llegué pude ver a los monjes siendo atacados por plumas negras. Una de ellas se me incrustó en el brazo- dijo mirándose- Pude ver a un ser con la apariencia de un cuervo enorme y sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso- comenzó a sudar frío al recordarlo- … el maestro se puso frente a mi… y me dijo que regresara… No podía moverme… Hasta que me grito… Entonces corrí de regreso… y no recuerdo que más sucedió…

Todos guardaron un pequeño momento de silencio, como analizando la historia del chico.

¿?: Cuervo, ¿eh?... debe tratarse de un Karasu Tengu – se escucho una pequeña voz decir. Inuyasha sintió un piquete en el cuello e inmediatamente palmeó en el lugar. Se trataba del viejo youkai pulga Myoga, quien ahora iba cayendo como una hoja plana hacia el suelo.

Inuyasha: Ah, eras tú Myoga-gigi.

Myoga: No hay respeto a la ancianidad….

Kagome: ¿Karasu Tengu?- preguntó al anciano. Este se infló como palomita de maíz y continuó con el tema.

Myoga: Así es, un Karasu Tengu. Los Karasu Tengu regularmente están bajo órdenes de yokai más fuertes que ellos. Son como sus mensajeros y subordinados. El que un Karasu Tengu haya sido sellado en un árbol sagrado, es demasiado extraño. No son tan fuertes como para llegar a ese extremo, ya que un monje puede derrotar a uno hasta con un simple talismán u otra técnica de exorcismo. Eso quiere decir que debe estar en un nivel bastante diferente a uno ordinario.

Inuyasha: Así que escuchaste toda la historia, gigi. A propósito, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- el anciano salto al hombro de Inuyasha.

Myoga: Bueno… la verdad es que he venido a investigar sobre el ser que salió de aquel lugar- dijo Myoga, refiriéndose al ser que estaba atado a las raíces del árbol. Inuyasha captó las palabras del viejo.

Inuyasha: Vaya, no esperaba que lo conocieras. Vamos afuera, tenemos que charlar. Shippo, necesito que te vuelvas a transformar en gaviota y sobrevueles alrededor de toda la zona lo más alto que puedas, para ver si puedes encontrar alguna pista o rastro del yokai. Kagome, acompañame.

Shippo: ¡Joder, que es HALCON!- toma la forma del ave y se va volando hacia arriba.

Nuestro grupo se despide de Rumiko y su familia agradeciendo su hospitalidad (Bueno, sólo Kagome y Shippo, ya saben como es Inuyasha…) y se dirigen hacia un peñasco a 150 metros del árbol, guiados por Myoga.

Myoga: Aquí es el lugar – se detuvo el grupo- Kagome-chan, por favor, toca esa superficie- señaló a la joven la pared del peñasco. Kagome hizo tal cual y al tocar la superficie, ésta se distorsiono un poco, para luego mostrar una enorme roca tapando la entrada de una cueva, y un pergamino resplandeciente pegado a ella, el cuál perdió su brillo y cayó.

Kagome: Un conjuro… viejo Myoga, ¿qué significa esto?- se dirigió al yokai-pulga. Inuyasha se dio cuenta. Saltó a un árbol alto y pudo observar que el cráter se encontraba entre la entrada de la cueva y el árbol sagrado.

Inuyasha: Esta era la verdadera entrada de aquel túnel en el cráter. El monje debió haberla ocultada a la vista de todos- dijo desde el árbol, para luego bajar de este de un salto.- Por lo que veo, sólo otra persona con una fuerza espiritual equiparable a la de él, podía romper el sello. Es por eso que el sello cayó al momento en que tocaste la superficie. – se dirigió a Kagome.

"También es posible que el sello hubiera perdido poder con el paso del tiempo. Debió de estar aquí hace muchos años"- pensó Kagome para sí misma.

Myoga: Por favor, síganme- bajó del hombro de Inuyasha y avanzó saltando. A unos pasos del lugar, se encontró una pequeñísima casa, como en la que residía Myoga cuando vigilaba la tumba falsa de Inu-Taisho. De ella salió otra pulga. Se trataba de Shoga, la que una vez fue prometida de Myoga.

Kagome: ¡Oh, anciana Shoga! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Shoga: Hola chicos. Vaya, veo que al fin se quedaron juntos.

¿Cómo se encuentra Kyoga?- interrumpió Myoga.

Shoga: Ya está mucho mejor. Mira, acaba de despertar.

Resulta que Shoga se cansó de perseguir a Myoga. Al poco tiempo, el hermano de Myoga, Kyoga, le propuso matrimonio y se casaron. Ahora los dos vivían juntos.

Kyoga: Myoga – dijo acercándose a la puerta de la pequeña casa. Lucia una venda en su cabeza y uno de sus cuatro brazos vendados- Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Veo que sigues siendo el mismo. Terminaras decrépito y solo si no decides sentar cabeza. No entiendo porque escapaste tanto tiempo de mi adorada Shoga. ¿No sientes envidia de tu hermano menor?

Myoga: ¡Calla insolente!... yo vivo para las jovencitas. No hay nada mejor que la sangre de una linda chica- dijo con aire de superioridad.

Shoga: Morirás triste y sin haber amado en verdad, -señalo a la pulga casanova- ¿verdad cariñito?- dijo a Kyoga dándole un beso

Myoga: Ya déjense de cursilerías y vamos a lo importante. Kyoga, ellos son el amo Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa Kagome. Un hombre del pueblo fue en su búsqueda y por eso es que están aquí.- dijo presentando a sus acompañantes.

Kyoga: Mucho gusto. Soy el hermano menor de este viejo rabo-verde. Mi nombre es Kyoga. Él ya me había hablado en una ocasión de Inuyasha-dono, hace mucho tiempo. Encantado de conocerlos

Kyoga era todo un caballero. Tal vez eso fue lo que cautivo a Shoga. A diferencia de Myoga, el no era calvo y lucia el cabello atado en una coleta como un samurái. Su diminuta ropa consistía en una hakama verde oscuro y un hitoe blanco.

Kagome: Es un placer conocerlo… "Vaya, sí que es muy diferente de su hermano"- pensó.

Inuyasha: Kyoga-gigi. ¿Por qué tienes esos vendajes?

Kyoga: Creo que contaré la historia desde el principio. Para que sepan bien que es lo que enfrentarán.

...

Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas. El atardecer estaba próximo. Torashimaru comenzaba a mostrarse algo impaciente mientras seguía sentado al lado del carruaje. Un niño con algo entre sus manos que venía corriendo por el camino, se acercó a uno de los guardias. El hanyou admiraba la escena.

Niño: ¡Papá!, mamá preparó onigiri y me ha enviado para que te los entregue.

Guardia: Gracias Nobuhiro, dile a tu madre que pronto cambiará mi turno y espero que me reciba con una deliciosa cena en casa- dijo recibiendo el paquete que llevaba el niño y acariciándole la cabeza.

El niño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza tras lo cual, partió de regreso a su hogar. Torashimaru se quedó viendo al chico. Vino a él un recuerdo cuando era joven. Se trataba de él arando el campo mientras una chiquilla venía corriendo con algo entre sus manos a su encuentro. La pequeña salta a sus brazos de sorpresa y él suelta el arado para recibirla, pero terminan cayéndose. Ambos se sientan y la niña le muestra lo que lleva entre sus manos. Son onigiri envueltas en un pañuelo, pero se han desbaratado con la caída. Ella comienza a llorar al verlas así, pero Torashimaru coge uno y se lo come sonriendo. La chica comienza a sonreír también.

-Oye chico- escucho Torashimaru mientras tenía una mirada de nostalgia- ¡Cógelo!

El guardia le lanzó un onigiri, el cual torpemente atrapó ya que estaba divagando y lo sorprendió. El hanyou, puso una cara de desconcierto.

Guardia: Creo que debes tener hambre. Cómete eso. Mi mujer cocina delicioso. Mi nombre es Hiroshi.

Torashimaru: Se lo agradezco señor Hiroshi. Es justo como lo indica su nombre; una persona generosa.

Hiroshi: Vamos chico, no seas tan modesto. A propósito ¿Cómo fue que eliminaste a esos tres ladrones?- dijo acercándose un poco al chico, para escuchar mejor la conversación.

Torashimaru: Sólo digamos que mi padre fue un gran samurái. Yo aprendí todo lo que sé de él.

...

Dentro del palacio de Nobunaga…

Después de una acogedora bienvenida y de haber comido un banquete, Akari procedió a conversar con el señor feudal. Éste estaba sentado en un asiento sobre una plataforma, en medio de una gran sala, con un sirviente a cada lado. La chica estaba sentada en posición seiza (sentada encima de sus talones) como a diez metros frente a él. Detrás de ella y algo alejada, la puerta de acceso a la sala con dos guardias en el marco. Akari ya había mostrado los regalos; el aceite y la daga. Un sirviente tomó la daga de las manos de la princesa y la llevó a las manos de Nobunaga.

Nobunaga: Así que me entregas el emblema de tu familia como parte de un pacto... Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. – Puso una cara sombría- ¿Dónde estuviste estos días?

Akari: ¿Por qué pregunta eso, Señor?- se puso un poco nerviosa.

Nobunaga: Verás niña. Hace dos días tu padre envió un ejército hacía este sitio. Yo respondí mandando también uno. Ambos se enfrentaron a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Por suerte, algunos de mis samurái capturaron a uno de los de tu padre. Preguntémosle que sabe al respecto. Espero que estando tú aquí, quiera decirnos algo, ya que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. A veces odio la lealtad de un samurái… Di al guardia de la celda que lo traiga- dijo a uno de los sirvientes, el cual se dirigió afuera de la sala.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando un hombre como de unos treinta años, encadenado de manos y pies entro a la sala con la cabeza agachada, escoltado por dos guardias. Alzó la vista y vio la espalda de la princesa, la cual, volteó lentamente a ver al sujeto al escuchar el ruido de los grilletes. El hombre cayó de rodillas y soltó una lágrima.

Hombre: ¡Princesa!... ¡Gracias a Kamisama está a salvo!

La princesa reconoció a aquel hombre. Se trataba de uno de los generales de su padre y tío de Tamari. La chica corrió a su lado.

Akari: ¡Murisai-dono!- El feudal sólo estaba observando la escena.- ¿Por qué mi padre envió a atacar al señor Nobunaga?- preguntó mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos.

Murisai: Fue por usted, princesa. – a la chica se le heló sangre al oír esas palabras- Se supone que usted regresaría el día siguiente del que partió, pero eso nunca pasó. El Gran General, su tío, nos envió en lugar de Nakamura-dono, ya que él se encuentra muy débil de salud y si llegase a enterarse de su ausencia, esto lo pondría peor. El Gran General dedujo que Nobunaga le habría hecho algo malo a usted- Nobunaga frunció el ceño- así que nos envió en su busca.

Nobunaga: Así que el Gran General, Kazehaya, ha enviado a sus peones en vez de venir el mismo. Creo que no está dispuesto a vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano, el Gran Takeshi Nakamura.- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente frente al trono, de un lado a otro.

-Princesa, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¿No crees que es raro que después de ser nombrado tu tío Gran General, tu padre comenzó a enfermarse?- dijo Nobunaga peinándose el delgado bigote con la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras sostenía con la otra la daga frente de él, observando ésta.

Akari:-volteó hacia Nobunaga- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó inquieta, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Nobunaga: Un buen gobernador siempre toma en cuenta a sus sirvientes.-regreso a su asiento pero sin dejar de peinarse el bigote- Veras, la hermana de uno de mis subordinados sirve en el palacio de tu padre como una de sus sirvientas. Frecuentemente se visitan mutuamente. Pero nadie sabe quién trabaja para quién. Ya sabes. Los subordinados le cuentan a otros, y así sucesivamente. Y un buen gobernador siempre escucha a sus subordinados. Poco después que tu padre enfermó, Kazehaya comenzó la guerra por el territorio. Sin embargo, él no estaba lo suficientemente preparado. Al escuchar que Takeshi enfermó después de que Kazehaya fue nombrado Gran General, tuve mis sospechas. Así que me mantuve siempre alerta ante una invasión de su parte.

Akari enmudeció ante aquellas palabras. Aún siendo muy joven, era muy perspicaz. Todo lo que le había dicho tenía sentido. Ella siempre pudo notar un gesto de insatisfacción cada vez que veía a su tío al lado de su padre. Murisai quedó atónito. No podía creerlo. Aquel que era un héroe a sus ojos, un gran combatiente en su juventud, era en realidad quien había iniciado la guerra por el territorio hacía cinco años, en donde cientos de soldados habían muerto, por un gesto de codicia.

Nobunaga: Bueno princesa. Siendo que ya hemos atado los cabos, complaceré a tu tío -hizo una seña a los guardias, los cuales sujetaron a la princesa y a Murisai-. Enviaré tu cuerpo junto con el del general aquí presente. Así tu padre morirá de tristeza y tu tío será nombrado señor Feudal en lugar de él. Y ya que tu pequeño hermanito no tiene siquiera la capacidad para hablar aún, no creo que replique. –se levantó de su asiento- ¡Se desatará la guerra más grande de todas!- comenzó a alzar la voz excitado- ¡Pero esta vez mandaré a todos mis hombres y la aniquilación será total!- exclamó. La princesa forcejeó del agarre del guardia, al igual que el general del de los otros dos.

Akari: ¡Eres un maldito!- grito mientras lágrimas ahora de ira caían de sus ojos.

Nobunaga: Que mal educada eres, princesita -dos sirvientes acercaron un jarrón de sake fino y un disco para beber a Nobunaga. Le sirvieron y se retiraron. El feudal dio un sorbo- Guardia -señalo a al que sujetaba a la chica, corte la lengua de la princesa.

Murisai: ¡Akari-hime!- forcejeó liberándose del agarre de los guardias y derribó a uno de ellos, pero el otro desenfundó su espada y atravesó el hombro del general, el cuál cayó al suelo.

Akari: ¡Murisai-dono!- gritó desesperada.

-Ahora es tu turno, princesa -dijo uno de los guardias. La princesa cayó de rodillas….

-¡TORASHIMARU-DONO!- gritó Akari rompiendo en lágrimas.

Fuera del palacio, el sol estaba a casi nada de ocultarse tras las montañas. El hanyou en armadura de samurái sintió un latido muy fuerte, a la vez que el kanji en su frente bajo el casco, surgió y parpadeó nuevamente como lo hiciera hace tiempo.

Torashimaru: Lo siento, Hiroshi-san- se paró lentamente de su lugar-, pero mi princesa me necesita.

Hiroshi no entendió muy bien a qué se refería. En un movimiento muy rápido a la vista de cualquier ser. El joven se paró detrás de la espalda del guardia y lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y golpeó al otro guardia, sacándole el aire y dejándolo fuera de combate. Afiló sus garras y destruyó la puerta, tras lo cual puso en alerta a todos en el palacio y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba la chica.

En la sala de Nobunaga, Akari aún estaba forcejeando con el guardia que la tomo. Éste, hizo un corte en el brazo de la princesa, la cual grito de dolor mientras Murisai estaba semiconsciente debido a que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida. Torashimaru dio un salto y procedió a correr por el techo. Esquivaba con gran agilidad las flechas de los arqueros cuando de pronto el kanji en su frente volvió a parpadear en un brillo y una herida apareció en uno de sus brazos. Se dolió un poco pero continuó con su carrera.

-¡Akari-hime! -se escuchó un potente grito provenir de arriba de la sala. El techo de la sala cayó, y junto a él en una nube de polvo, también el hanyou, justo en medio de Nobunaga y la princesa. Todos permanecieron inmóviles. Al disiparse el polvo, se pudo apreciar la figura de un hombre que apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo, en cuya armadura había atoradas un par de flechas. Se paró de frente al feudal, dándole la espalda a la princesa.

Torashimaru: No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a la princesa- miró desafiante con un gesto de enojo a Nobunaga, el cual quedo paralizado.

Se desprendió de la armadura. Al verlo, los sirvientes al lado de Nobunaga huyeron del lugar mientras tres de los cuatro guardias que estaban en la sala, atacaron por la espalda al hanyou. No fueron rivales para él, ya que en un rápida respuesta, los golpeó y dejó inconscientes. El guardia que queda y tiene sujeta a la princesa, saca su espada y amenaza con cortar su cuello, haciendo una pequeña cortada, que se vio reflejada en el cuello del joven junto al brillo del kanji. En un parpadeo, el híbrido pasó de estar a tres metros de él, a sujetar la mano que sostenía la espada, justo cara a cara. El guardia quedó atónito e inmóvil. Torashimaru apartó la espada del cuello de la princesa y entonces chocó su frente con la del guardia, que aunque usaba casco, resintió el golpe y quedó inconsciente. El hanyou se quita el hitoe y cubre con el a la princesa dejando descubierta la herida de su brazo.

Akari: ¿Te encuentras bien, Torashimaru-dono?- dijo al joven al ver su herida.

Torashimaru: Deberías estar más preocupada por ti. – dijo un poco enfadado a la chica

Akari: ¡Por favor, saca de aquí a Murisai-dono! -suplicó al hanyou, señalando a la persona herida a su lado.

Guardias llegaron por decenas y, abriendo la puerta principal de golpe, comenzaron a rodear la gran habitación con sus espadas desenfundadas. Ahora estaban totalmente acorralados.

De pronto el corazón del hanyou comenzó a latir fuerte y acelerarse. Éste cayó de rodillas al piso. La princesa trató de acercarse a él

Torashimaru: ¡Detente!- le advirtió a la niña, alzando una de sus manos hacia ella- No te muevas…- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Sus ojos habían cambiado. Sus pupilas se encogieron en forma gatuna al igual que su iris. En sus ojos lo que antes era blanco cambió a un color amarillo brillante- "Nunca pensé que esto pasaría en medio del combate" -pensó para sí Torashimaru. Comenzó a sudar y a jadear mientras su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Una marca de yokai igual a la que tenía bajo su ojo derecho, apareció del lado contrario, completando su simetría. Se quitó el kosode dejando colgar las mangas al lado del hakama. De pronto, dos protuberancias se asomaron en su espalda. El hanyou se irguió sobre sus rodillas dejando escapar un grito de dolor, liberando unas grandes alas blancas de su espalda. Los guardias estaban tan asustados que se quedaron inmóviles, hasta que Nobunaga los hizo reaccionar.

Nobunaga: ¡Ataquen ahora imbéciles!... ¡No dejen que realice ninguna acción! – dijo al ver sus alas.

Los guardias que estaban frente a él fueron los primeros en avanzar. El hibrido agitó sus alas hacía adelante provocando una fuerte ventisca que los mando a volar literalmente. Al verlos derrumbados, abrió la boca, de la cuál una luz comenzó a brillar, apuntando directo a Nobunaga, el cual al ver esto, intenta huir hacia el lado contrario. Mala idea. Las alas del hibrido se extienden. La luz se transformó en un rayo que fue lanzado en un potente rugido e impactó contra el Feudal directamente, desvaneciéndolo tras un haz de luz, al igual que toda la pared delante del hanyou y todo a cien metros de distancia delante de él (algo como el rayo que dispara Menomaru cuando absorbe el poder de Hyouga en la primera película de Inuyasha).

Todo queda en silencio, mientras se ve el polvo moverse cual niebla en el lugar donde estaba Nobunaga. Una luna entre cuarto creciente y llena, resplandece con un color rojizo en el cielo reflejándose en la superficie y entrando parte de esa luz por el hueco de la habitación. El joven voltea hacia atrás. Muchos de los guardias quedan petrificados mientras otros logran moverse lo suficiente como para alejarse o salir huyendo de él. La princesa no es la excepción. Cae al suelo llena de pánico. La expresión del joven luce taciturna. Sus miradas se cruzan. La princesa recuerda aquellas palabras del cuento que le habían contado cuando pequeña: "Una noche, él se volvió loco y comenzó a matar a algunos aldeanos, entre ellos niños".

El hanyou se dirige hacia la princesa y esta cierra sus ojos, esperando lo peor.

 **Había prometido subir desde e episodio pasado, los siguientes por semana, pero como estaré algo ocupada diseñando la portada del fic, decidí subirlo hoy.**

 **NOTA: El término "gigi" que Inuyasha agrega al nombre de Myouga, Kyouga, etc. suele pronunciarse como "yiyi" y significa algo así como viejo. Decidí agregar esa palabra porque Inuyasha la usa frecuentemente y es un rasgo de su personalidad, por así decirlo. Intento reflejar lo mas fiel posible las personalidades de los personajes de Inuyasha. Ahora sí, ¡hasta la próxima semana! Espero dejarlos en suspenso 'u'**


	8. Capítulo 8: Origen

**AVISO: Este episodio transcurre paralelamente al anterior, es decir, mientras Torashimaru y Akari viajaban hacia el palacio y lo siguiente, esto ocurría con Inuyasha y sus acompañantes:**

Kyoga estaba contando la historia de aquel hanyou a Inuyasha y compañía.

"Hace siglos, existían en la gran región de Yamato -nombre anterior a Japón- cinco bestias sagradas que convivían en armonía y mantenían el orden y la paz. Los demonios chinos comenzaron a invadir el país y, para protegerla de tales amenazas, cuatro de las bestias sagradas se convirtieron en los guardianes de los cuatro puntos cardinales. La daiyokai Kyubi Yuki Kitsune, protegía el sur, el daiyokai Fenikusu Fushichou el norte, el daiyokai Seiryu Azure el este y el daiyokai Inu no Taisho el oeste."

Kagome: El padre de Inuyasha también era uno de ellos. ¿Verdad Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Deja que el anciano continúe la historia. Vamos, Kyoga-gigi.

Kyoga continuó con la historia.

"La quinta bestia sagrada y la más poderosa de todas debido a sus poderes espirituales, la daiyokai Tora-tsuki, se situó en una isla que se interponía en el camino de China a Yamato. Yo partí junto con ella, mientras Myoga se quedó junto a Inu no Taisho. En la isla levantó una barrera que se extendía por kilómetros para dificultar el acceso hacia el país. La mayoría de los youkai chinos eran derrotados con solo tocar la barrera, pero los más fuertes que lograban traspasarla y llegar a Yamato, eran derrotados fácilmente por los Daiyoukai guardianes, dependiendo por cual punto cardinal entraran. Todo estuvo tranquilo durante más de mil años, hasta que el más poderoso de los Daiyuokai chinos, Shendu, envió a uno de sus seis generales para expandir su territorio y tomar el nuestro. Este general se percató de la barrera ya que sus soldados no podían traspasarla, así que decidió hacerse cargo del responsable. Rompió la barrera y combatió contra Tora-tsuki junto a su batallón.

Al mismo tiempo, una embarcación surcaba el mar, pero entre todos sus pasajeros, uno resaltaba por su singularidad. Se trataba de un joven hombre albino, con cabello blanco y ojos rojos, el cual había viajado a muchos lugares, en busca de perfeccionar su arte en el manejo de la espada. Una inesperada tormenta hizo que las olas arremetieran contra el barco, hundiéndolo y el hombre llegó a la isla por fortuna ya que todos los que viajaban con él perecieron en el mar. Su nombre era Satoshi. Permaneció algunos días en la isla, empeñándose en construir una barca para regresar al mar hasta que lo consiguió. Antes de zarpar, fue en busca de provisiones. Al acercarse a la playa, pudo ver un combate entre youkai. Se trataba del general de Shendu y Tora-tsuki, quien había derrotado ya a todos los guerreros que acompañaban al general. Ella lo venció, usando su espada, Kuroi-Meiga, hecha con una de sus poderosas garras. Sin embargo, la pelea la dejó exhausta, y terminó desfalleciendo de cansancio en la playa. El hombre se acercó tomando su espada, la cual fue lo único que pudo rescatar del barco, para eliminarla, pero quedo embelesado con la belleza de ésta. Algo más impidió que él le hiciera daño es que su vida se regía ahora por los siete principios del código samurái que había aprendido, por lo tanto, atacar a alguien que no podía defenderse iría en contra de ello, aún se tratara de un monstruo, el no tenía razones para atacar, a menos que demostrase que era un ser maligno y lo atacara primero. Decidió construir un refugio en una cueva y ocultar a ambos en él, ya que podía verse a algunos youkai volando por el cielo nocturno en dirección a Yamato. Al despertar, Tora-tsuki quedo admirada por la bondad del humano. Ella restauró la barrera protectora cuando se recuperó totalmente. Al poco tiempo ellos se enamoraron. Los años pasaron y de esa relación, nacieron dos hanyou, eran gemelos, un varón con el cabello atigrado como el de su madre y una chica, con el cabello blanco como el de su padre. El primero fue Torashimaru, y la segunda Naiya.

Pero toda la felicidad llegó a su fin.

Años más tarde, una noche, Shendu junto con sus generales y ejércitos llegaron a la isla y atacaron la barrera, rompiéndola nuevamente. Los cinco generales se dirigieron a Yamato mientras que Shendu permaneció en la isla para combatir a Tora-tsuki. Ella dijo a Satoshi que huyera de la isla junto con los niños.

Ya que sus habilidades no eran lo suficientes para poder hacer frente a los soldados youkai y proteger a los pequeños al mismo tiempo, no le quedo más alternativa que obedecer aquellas palabras. Tomó a los gemelos de las manos y se dirigió a un bote, el cual usaba para pescar, pero antes de abordarlo, Shendu disparó un rayo contra ellos creando una esfera oscura, que absorbió y desapareció lo que había a su paso. Naiya desapareció y Satoshi perdió su brazo izquierdo. Aún así, él consiguió abordar el bote junto a Torashimaru y escapar. Tora-tsuki, llena de íra tomo su verdadera forma y combatió contra el Daiyoukai. Concentró todo su poder espiritual y hundió la isla junto con Shendu, sellándolo al sacrificarse. Yo apenas logré huir, abordando un ave nativa que escapó del hundimiento. Sin embargo, al hundirse la Isla, un resplandor salió de ella disparada hacia el cielo. Se trataba de la espada de Tora-tsuki, la cual cruzo el cielo como una estrella fugaz en dirección al sur."

Kyoga guardó silencio un momento. Kagome mostraba al igual que Inuyasha un rostro serio.

Kagome: ¿Qué sucedió con los generales que invadieron el país?- preguntó intrigada. Myoga fue quién dio la respuesta.

Myoga: Las cuatro bestias sagradas combatieron contra los cinco generales y sus ejércitos. La primera en caer junto al enemigo fue Kyubi Yuki Kitsune, el segundo, Fenikusu Fushichou, el tercero Ryu Azure y el más poderoso de los cuatro y que combatió contra dos de los generales, primero contra Hyoga y después contra Ryukotsusei, el padre de Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha guardó un momento de silencio, para después dirigirse a Kyoga.

Inuyasha: ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que tienen que ver tus vendajes con esta historia?- dijo serio.

Kyoga: Sólo voy a la mitad. Espera un poco y sabrás.

"La corriente favoreció ese día al bote el cual llegó a una de las playas de Yamato. Torashimaru aún siendo un niño pequeño, se hizo cargo del cuidado de su padre mientras éste se recuperaba. Aunque era muy joven, Torashimaru había aprendido a cazar y a pelear, en parte por las enseñanzas de Satoshi y tal vez en parte, por su instinto de supervivencia. Por esta razón, podría decirse que fue creciendo con una mentalidad adulta. Pocos años después, uno de los soldados sobrevivientes de Shendu encontró su paradero con la intención de vengar a su amo eliminando a la descendencia de quien fue su enemiga. Aunque Satoshi era un gran espadachín nato, en su condición no pudo hacer frente al youkai. Torashimaru se lanzó al ataque al ver como aquel monstruo mató a su padre. Ambos resultaron heridos, pero al youkai le fue peor y al ver el gran potencial de pelea del pequeño, escapó del lugar para recuperarse.

Ése soldado youkai, era el Karasu-Tengu que escapó del sello del árbol hace unos dias."

Kyoga terminó la historia. Inuyasha y Kagome quedaron sorprendidos.

Kyoga: Desde que el joven Torashimaru perdió a sus padres, yo lo había estado acompañando durante todo el tiempo, como su consejero, hasta el día en que fue sellado. He estado pendiente del lugar desde entonces. Estuve viajando un tiempo y encontré a Shoga y nos establecimos aquí. El árbol resplandeció hace unas noches y Karasu-Tengu fue liberado. Me acerque a averiguar qué estaba pasando y vi a los monjes que residían en el monasterio cerca de donde se localiza el árbol. Al momento que el youkai lanzó su ataque contra ellos, una de sus plumas alcanzó a darme, es por eso que estoy en estas condiciones.

En ese momento, Shippo llega volando y toma su forma acostumbrada.

Shippo: ¡Inuyasha, Kagome! Acabo de ver algo extraño. Cerca de aquí vi desde arriba un camino, pero en medio de el hay un gran hoyo. Baje para ver bien y al cercarme vi que en el fondo había lodo, pero de él provenía un olor extraño y su color también era raro. Al lado del hoyo, había unos troncos con forma de estacas, y tenían rastros de sangre.

Inuyasha volteó a ver de nuevo a la pulga anciana, un tanto alterado. -¡Kyoga-gigi!,- se dirigió al diminuto youkai- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Torashimaru? El estaba sellado en el mismo árbol que ese monstruo… ¿Qué sucedió con él?

Kyoga: Lo siento chico. El miasma de aquella pluma fue muy fuerte para mí y quedé inconsciente. Yo también quiero averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con él. Desde ese día no había podido levantarme hasta hoy.

Inuyasha: Iremos a investigar. Shippo, dirigenos a ese lugar, tal vez demos con más pistas sobre el paradero del enemigo y de Torashimaru- dijo impaciente al kitsune.

Kyoga: Deben tener mucho cuidado chicos. No se descuiden.

Kagome: Así lo haremos, - dijo antes de subir a la espalda del hanyou y partir del lugar

Shoga: Espero que no les pase nada malo

Kyoga: Yo también…tengo un mal presentimiento.

Minutos después, Inuyasha y compañía llegaron al lugar del que les había hablado Shippo. Inuyasha se acercó a la orilla del pozo y se inclinó, tratando de percibir con su olfato el aroma de ese lugar.

Inuyasha. Este aroma… -olfateó de nuevo para asegurarse- … hay un olor mezclado… es sangre.- dijo en voz baja.

Mientras tanto, Kagome miró a los alrededores y se percato de algo.- ¡Inuyasha!, por allá puedo ver algo. Parecen tumbas.

El grupo se dirigió a aquel lugar. Mientras caminaban, Inuyasha hizo conjeturas.

Inuyasha: El pozo fue una trampa. Al fondo pude percibir el olor de sangre mezclado con el barro, lo que me hace pensar que varios sujetos cayeron al mismo tiempo y esos troncos que vimos cerca del pozo se encontraban en el fondo, haciendo que se ensartaran en ellos, eso explica la sangre que hay en el fondo.

Shippo: ¡Miren!, en cada tumba hay un tronco y en cada uno de ellos, un casco.

Kagome: Eso quiere decir que…

Inuyasha: Estas tumbas tienen pocos días. Lo que me hace pensar que eran guardias que fueron emboscados y cayeron en el pozo. Alguien debió haberlos sacado y sepultado.

Shippo: Ya veo… –puso la mano en la barbilla- al parecer el grupo de guardias transportaba las telas y las maderas que encontramos cerca del cráter, pero fueron emboscados por ladrones y terminaron cayendo en la trampa. Así, los ladrones tomaron los objetos y se ocultaron en el bosque, pero fueron sorprendidos por el ser que los mató.

Kagome se percato de una tumba en especial y se acercó a ella.

Kagome: Esta tumba no tiene un casco… y tiene un tablón, como los que vimos cerca del cráter.

Inuyasha: Si alguien puso una madera fina en esa tumba, quiere decir que se trató de una persona con posición social alta o alguien importante que viajaba junto a los guardias. Una persona así debería viajar en un carruaje, pero no veo alguno cerca.

Shippo: A lo mejor los ladrones bajaron a esa persona y espantaron al caballo que tiraba del carruaje, el cual huyó del lugar.

Inuyasha: Lo que no me explico, es quién o quiénes fueron los que sepultaron a estos hombres. Tal vez algunos de los guardias sobrevivieron al ataque y lo hicieron ya que una sola persona no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar a alguien ensartado a un tronco de ese hoyo.

El trío regresó al camino para ver si podían encontrar algo más. Entonces Shippo vio hacia un lado.

Shippo: …Creo que el caballo que estaba asido al carruaje rodeó el agujero y continuó por el camino. Acabo de encontrar las marcas de las ruedas y del caballo- siguió caminando- …Esperen… ¡al lado de las huellas del caballo hay otras huellas que parecen ser de una persona!

Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron hacia dónde él. De repente la nariz de Inuyasha reconoció un aroma familiar. Se sorprendió - ¡No me digas que este aroma es de…- se agachó y olfateó más de cerca el suelo.- No cabe duda… es muy leve pero este es el mismo aroma que había en las raíces de la cueva.

Kagome: ¿Eso quiere decir que Torashimaru guió al caballo que tiraba del carruaje?... ¿Pero por qué razón?

Inuyasha: Maldición, no tengo idea… pero si seguimos el rastro tal vez podamos encontrarlo y resolver nuestras dudas. De seguro el Karasu-Tengu también debe estar detrás de él… ¡sigamos!

Kagome subió a la espalda de Inuyasha mientras Shippo tomó su forma de globo y siguieron el rastro apresuradamente. El atardecer se hacía presente. Al seguir el camino distinguieron a lo lejos el carruaje propietario de aquellas marcas, detenido a las afueras de un palacio. El sol se había ocultado cuando llegaron al lugar y sólo podían verse unos cuantos rayos que surgían de las montañas. Ahora una luna a tres cuartos resplandecía levemente en el cielo, con un color rojizo. El grupo se dirigió a la puerta principal del palacio y se percataron de que estaba hecha pedazos y unos guardias yacían inconscientes a los lados. Kagome bajó de la espalda de Inuyasha y se acercó a uno de ellos, mientras Shippo tomo su forma común y se acercó al otro.

Kagome: Esta inconsciente… ¿Qué fue lo que habrá pasado aquí?

Inuyasha: ¡Vayamos adentro a investigar!

Al instante de pasar por la puerta hecha trizas, un potente rayo de luz atraviesa la pared de la habitación más grande del palacio, pasando a escasos metros por un lado de Inuyasha y compañía, destruyendo todo a su paso y haciendo volar escombros. El trío detuvo su camino para cubrirse, pero una estaquilla de madera alcanzó la pierna derecha de Kagome y se le incrustó bajo la rodilla haciéndole gritar de dolor y caer al suelo. Inuyasha voltea a verla y corre a abrazarla, para protegerla del resto de los escombros, mientras Shippo se pone a espaldas de Kagome para no salir volando. Al acabar el resplandor del rayo, sólo puede apreciarse un gran surco por el lugar dónde pasó, así como algunos escombros en llamas y una neblina de polvo.

Kagome se duele de la pierna e Inuyasha se percata del por qué.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!... Maldita sea… ¡Quien sea el responsable de esto me las pagará!- Se pone de pie y desenfunda su Tessaiga. – ¡Shippo! Cuida un momento a Kagome- dicho esto, se da media vuelta y se dirige corriendo hacia el hueco que quedo en la pared de la habitación.

Kagome: ¡Espera Inuyasha!- trata de ponerse en pie pero el dolor se lo hace imposible -¡Ay!

El impulsivo de Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Kagome. Se detuvo frente al cuarto, justo en el hoyo que abrió el rayo, buscando a su rival. La nube de polvo se disipa lentamente y dentro del lugar, puede ver una silueta que está de espaldas. Pero la oscuridad del cuarto no le permite ver claramente de quien se trata. Sin embargo, logra distinguir una silueta con algo sobresaliendo de su espalda.

Inuyasha: Alas… ¡Karasu Tengu!- dijo esto último alzando la voz, mientras sostenía su espada frente a él, preparándose para atacar.

La silueta se giró quedando ambos frente a frente y se dispuso a dar unos pasos lentamente hacia el hueco de la pared donde se encontraba el hanyou. Inuyasha está a punto de atacarlo, pero antes de blandir su espada, se da cuenta de algo. Al acercarse, la silueta es iluminada por la leve luz rojiza de la luna que entra por el hoyo en el techo (el que hizo Torashimaru al entrar en la habitación) y puede ver que debajo de cada brazo, va cargando un cuerpo, el de una niña y el de un hombre. Inuyasha duda en atacar, pues no sabe si alguna de las victimas sigue con vida, así que se interpone entre el gran hueco de la pared y el camino del ser alado para impedir que éste escape del lugar.

Inuyasha: ¡Suelta a esas personas monstruo!- le reta dando un paso al frente.

Apártate de mi camino, chico…- recibió como respuesta- no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Tengo algo de prisa.

Inuyasha permaneció sin moverse del lugar. Entonces el ser agitó sus alas hacia el frente causando un fuerte viento, el cuál lanzó hacia atrás a Inuyasha, y aprovechó para salir volando del lugar.

Inuyasha: ¡Maldición!- dijo reincorporándose. Enfundó su espada y se echo a correr por la dirección en la que iba volando aquel monstruo.

Kagome veía como se alejaba aquel ser alado del lugar. Una de sus plumas cayó cerca de ella. Ésta se le quedó viendo y la cogió. –Una pluma blanca…- dijo en sus adentros- …no percibo miasma que emane de ella lo que quiere decir que el no es Karasu-Tengu.- La pluma se desvaneció en su mano. Ella se sorprendió y regresó su mirada hacia el cielo- ¡Entonces el debe ser… ¡Shippo, date prisa!..Tenemos que seguirlos ¡Así que por favor transformate y llévame!

-Pero Kagome…

-¡Vamos, antes de que los perdamos de vista!

Shippo accedió a la petición de Kagome, así que se transformó en lo que parecía ser un caballo y la llevó en su espalda. El monstruo descendió del cielo en un claro del bosque y bajó con cuidado los cuerpos. Sujetó el cuerpo del hombre y lamió la herida de su hombro para luego depositarlo en el suelo. Al instante, la herida se cerró, pero el hombre permaneció inconsciente. Se arrodilló y cogió a la niña entre sus brazos para hacer lo mismo con sus heridas, lamiendo primero la herida de su cuello, pero al momento de acercarse a lamer la herida de su brazo, el sonido de una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

Inuyasha: ¡Detente ahí, infeliz!- con su espada apuntando al monstruo.

El ser se puso de pie cargando a la chica entre sus brazos y se dio media vuelta. –Tú de nuevo…- se dirigió a Inuyasha, el cual guardó su espada y se echo a correr hacia él dispuesto a atacar con sus puños para no herir a la niña. El monstruo se dispuso a desplegar nuevamente sus alas, pero antes de que éste las agitara, una voz les hizo detenerse.

-Torashimaru-dono- escuchó decir a la chica, la cual había despertado. Inuyasha paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras.

Inuyasha: … ¿Torashi…maru?… -dijo sorprendiéndose. En ese momento Shippo llegó junto con Kagome al lugar.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha, detente! No lo ataques aún - gritó.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome!, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Puede ser peligroso… además estás herida.

Kagome: Inuyasha, el no es Karasu-Tengu. Puede que él sea…

Inuyasha: Si, ya lo sé. El es Torashimaru…

La niña, que aún estaba en los brazos de Torashimaru, se dolió de su herida. Torashimaru apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y bajó a la pequeña. Sujetó su brazo con una de sus manos y acercó su cara a la herida, lamiéndola sutilmente. La chiquilla se sonrojó. La herida cerró rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la herida que Torashimaru había recibido en la misma parte por culpa de la maldición. Al ver esto, la niña y el trió se sorprendieron.

Torashimaru: Ahora estarás bien, Akari-hime- dijo a la princesa con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar aún más, entonces volteó a ver a Inuyasha.-Te recuerdo- dijo hacia él- Tu cabello blanco y tus ropas rojas... Eras un pequeño cuando te conocí, y por lo que veo, hiciste caso a mi consejo.

Inuyasha: Pues cuando yo te conocí, no tenías alas ni matabas gente inocente, como esa persona que está detrás de ti- dijo enfadado y mirando hacia el cuerpo del hombre que estaba detrás de él mientras seguía en guardia, con la mano derecha a punto de desenfundar la espada. La princesa volteó a ver el cuerpo, y al saber que se trataba de Murisai, corrió hacia él.

Akari: ¡Murisai-san ...!

Torashimaru: -volteando hacia atrás- El está bien princesa. Solo esta inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre, pero ya he curado su herida. Sólo necesita descansar. –Volteando de nuevo hacia Inuyasha- … ¿Quieres saber el porqué de mis alas?... Entonces, mira hacia arriba. – Inuyasha y los demás voltearon hacia arriba, percatándose de la luna rojiza.

Torashimaru: Esa es la razón. Cuando la luna rojiza brilla, la sangre que heredé de mi madre sale a relucir. Pero sólo cuando hay luna llena rojiza, mi apariencia es igual a la forma real de mi madre, por lo tanto, mi cambio no está completo con esta luna. Tú debes saber que hay días o circunstancias en que a los hanyou como nosotros nos afecta la sangre que heredamos de nuestros padres.

Inuyasha sabía que él tenía razón, ya que él al tener un lazo sanguíneo más fuerte con su madre que con su padre, se volvía humano en las noches de luna nueva. Desistió de pelear al darse cuenta que quién estaba frente a él, no pelearía a menos que el mismo iniciara el ataque. Kagome bajó de la espalda de Shippo, pero no pudo permanecer en pie porque aún tenía incrustada la estaquilla en la pierna. Inuyasha corrió a su lado y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, se disponía a sacar la estaquilla. –Kagome, por favor resiste el dolor- dijo el joven a la chica, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Espera- escucho decir al otro hanyou, con lo cual detuvo su mano antes de coger el objeto incrustado. Torashimaru dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar justo en frente de ellos.

Inuyasha: ¡Esta herida es culpa tuya por haber hecho estallar la pared del palacio!- dijo alterado.

Torashimaru: Si es culpa mía, lo siento. Así que me haré cargo de sanar esa herida para remediar mi culpa.

Entonces, cruzó su mirada con la de Kagome e hizo brillar sus ojos. Kagome se desmayó en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome… ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- se dirigió hacia el hanyou.

Torashimaru: Sólo la deje inconsciente para evitar que sienta un gran dolor antes de curarla. Muchacho, carga a esa chica- Inuyasha accedió, se puso de pie y cargo a su amada al estilo princesa. Torashimaru se inclinó un poco (cuando se transformó, su estatura había aumentado varios centímetros, llegando a medir de su estatura de uno con ochenta, a los dos metros de alto) sacó la estaquilla de la pierna y lamió la herida (Kagome aún estando inconsciente se sonrojó, lo que celó un poco a Inuyasha), tras lo cual la herida cerró rápidamente.

Torashimaru: Ella permanecerá inconsciente por unos minutos. Su pierna ya estará curada cuando despierte- se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la princesa y Murisai- Es hora de irnos, princesa. La llevaré a su hogar.

Inuyasha: ¡Espera!...aún no puedes marcharte. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Torashimaru: Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esperar a la princesa.

Inuyasha hizo una pausa mientras lo observaba dirigiéndose hacia la princesa. Entonces, en voz baja dejó escapar unas palabras.- "…Karasu Tengu…". Torashimaru detuvo su camino y volteó lentamente hacia Inuyasha, repitiendo las mismas palabras pero en forma de pregunta: "¿Karasu-Tengu…?". Al pronunciar estas palabras vino a Torashimaru un recuerdo para nada agradable...

 **¡CONTINUARÁ! EL PRÓXIMO ESPISODIO SE PUBLICARÁ EL 16 DE JUNIO**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Agradezco a las personas que leen este fic, en especial a la persona que lo está siguiendo, lo cual me hace feliz porque si me siguen es que la historia les resulta interesante. No olviden comentar o hacer criticas constructivas. Eso me ayudará a mejorar. ¡Hasta luego!**

 _ **MANNY CHAN**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Pasado (parte 1)

**DSCULPEN EL RETRASO DE UN DIA, PERO FUE POR DISPOSICIONES NO PREVISTAS... LA VERDAD ES QUE OLVIDE SUBIR EL EPISODIO AYER POR QUE PENSE QUE EL 16 ERA MIERCOLES, HICE MAL LAS CUENTAS -_- PERO A PESAR DE TODO, AQUI LO TIENEN**

 _ **NOTA** : Según mi fanfic, cuando nace un dai-hanyou (hibrido entre un ser humano y un Daiyoukai, es decir, un youkai del más alto nivel), éste crece como cualquier niño humano hasta que cumple cinco años. Cuando llega a esa edad, su crecimiento se va haciendo más lento, ya que cuando su cuerpo se va desarrollando, va adquiriendo la longevidad de su sangre youkai._

 _Al mismo tiempo que se narra el pasado. Torashimaru está contando su historia mientras acampan en la noche. Kagome y Murisai ya han despertado. Murisai esta acostado descansando, cubierto con el hitoe de Torashimaru, mientras los hanyou se sientan recargándose en unos árboles alrededor de una fogata, Inuyasha con Kagome sentada a su lado cubierta con su hitoe, con Shippo sobre las piernas de ella y Akari dormida y sentada al lado de Tosashimaru, recargada al lado de él mientras la abriga con una de sus alas, pues la noche es fresca._

 _..._

Torashimaru y Satoshi, su padre, llegaron a la costa de Nara al amanecer. Satoshi estaba herido y el chico aun era muy pequeño e inexperto como para hacer frente a algún enemigo en caso de un ataque, por lo que buscaron un refugio donde ocultarse hasta que el hombre se recuperara, encontrando una cabaña abandonada dentro del bosque. Durante el paso del tiempo, el pequeño Torashimaru puso en práctica sus habilidades natas de cazador heredadas de su madre cuando iba en busca de comida, ya que estaba a cargo de cuidar a su padre. Poco a poco se hizo experto en ello. Cuando Satoshi se recuperó por completo, éste enseño a su hijo todo lo que había aprendido sobre el bushido, así como el camino honorable de un guerrero samurái.

Cinco años después, mientras Satoshi estaba entrenando con su espada en un claro del bosque al atardecer y el chico había ido a pescar a un riachuelo, Karasu-Tengu llegó de improvisto volando desde el oeste y aterrizo en el claro, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia Satoshi. Su apariencia era la de un humano, robusto, como de dos metros de alto, alas blancas, ropa, calzado y armadura como las de un guerrero. Su rostro lo cubría una máscara color rojo con el aspecto de un anciano quejándose, con una nariz larga, barba, cejas y bigote abundantes y blancos mientras que su cabeza la cubría un casco de guerrero antiguo.

-Soy el emisario de Shendú, el gran Daiyoukai Chino, y he venido desde China a buscar al heredero de la sangre de la Daiyoukai tigre. Uno de mis subordinados vio a un hombre de cabello cano y manco junto a un chico parecido a ella abordar un bote. Al parecer, ese humano eres tú, ya que cumples con esa descripción –dijo en un tono sereno deteniéndose a escasos metros delante de Satoshi.

El hombre empuño su espada hacia el yokai y, presintiendo peligro, pensó las palabras que le diría como respuesta.-Lo siento, pero el bote en el que escape de la isla se volteó con una ola enorme. Las olas nos separaron y el chico se ahogó. Yo pude sobrevivir porque me sujeté al bote- dijo tranquilo de forma convincente, manteniendo su postura precavida.

Karasu-Tengu permaneció inmóvil durante un instante. Comenzó a ver de forma atenta a su alrededor y entonces, al ver la cabaña se dirigió hacia ella mientras Satoshi le seguía con la mirada. Se detuvo en la puerta y observó hacia adentro. Sonrió bajo la máscara y volteó hacia Satoshi.

-Te lo diré amablemente, ¿Dónde se encuentra el muchacho?- se dio cuenta que el monstruo no había caído en su mentira. – ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que dañes a mi hijo!- respondió endureciendo su pose de ataque.

Karasu-Tengu: Esa sí que es una sorpresa. Eres un humano ejemplar al proteger a ese monstruo. Es un alivio para mí saber que sigue vivo, ya que necesito la sangre del chico para liberar el sello de mi amo. Sólo la sangre de la Tigresa Celestial puede liberar el sello. Y aunque no sea un ser de sangre pura, aún posee el linaje de su madre.

Satoshi: Mi hijo no es ningún monstruo- dijo furioso- ¡No permitiré que revivas a ese maldito demonio!-

Satoshi corrió hacia el youkai con espada en mano y atacó. Karasu-Tengu sólo se dedico a esquivar los ataques del hombre, el cual se percató de que sus ataques no daban contra su oponente y retrocedió unos pasos tomando su pose de guardia mientras planeaba una manera de atacarle.

-Traté de actuar de una forma cortes, pero veo que no dio resultado. Ya que no quieres responder mi pregunta, tendré que comerte para absorber tus recuerdos.- dicho esto, el yokai comenzó a desprender un aura negra al desplegar sus alas, las cuales se tornaron oscuras como la noche. Su cuerpo se cubrió de plumas igualmente oscuras y su cabeza cambió a la forma de un cuervo con un pico lleno de colmillos afilados y unos ojos de un rojo brillante mientras aumentaba su estatura. Sus manos y pies se convirtieron en patas de un ave de rapiña con afiladas garras negras. Ahora era un monstruo de tres metros de alto.

Satoshi: Vaya, así que tienes que recurrir a tu forma poderosa para poder hacerme frente- sonrió nerviosamente.

Al momento que ambos estaban de frente, un pequeño hanyou de cola atigrada con la apariencia de un niño de diez años se acercaba a la escena, con su hitoe y kosode colgando a sus lados y la hakama arremangada, junto con unos cuantos pescados entre sus manos. Al ver de lejos al yokai y a su padre, tiró lo que llevaba en sus manos y corrió al lado de su progenitor.

-¡Padre!, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Este sujeto es un aliado de Shendú, aquel monstruo que fue derrotado por tu madre y quiere tu sangre para revivirlo. ¡Así que tienes que huir, no te acerques!- advirtió a su hijo.

-¡¿Qué?!... ese maldito… ¡No permitiré que se salga con la suya!- al instante de terminar estas palabras, el pequeño se avalanzó contra el monstruo, con sus garras listas para atacar.

-¡Torashimaru, espera!...

"Fue demasiado tarde para la advertencia, pues el niño ya había corrido y saltado hacia el enorme cuervo. Como con un gesto de pereza, Karasu-Tengu sólo se limitó a mover una de sus alas para repeler la agresión, lanzando al chico con fuerza a un lado hacia un robusto árbol el cual se quebró a la mitad debido al impacto, cayendo el hanyou al suelo, semiconsciente.

Satoshi se abalanzo entonces hacia la bestia, quien respondió esta vez, moviendo su otra ala, arrojando sus plumas envenenadas hacía el. El hombre se detuvo en seco y repelió el ataque con movimientos rápidos de su espada, pero el yokai se dirigió hacia él volando entre sus plumas y cogió la espada con su pico, rompiéndola y tomando con fuerza el cuello de Satoshi con una de sus garras. –Ma…..maldito….- alcanzó a balbucear antes de que el enorme monstruo atravesara su pecho con su otra garra, sacándola inmediatamente y saboreando con su larga lengua la sangre que había en ella. Satoshi había sido derrotado.

-¡Noooooooooooooo!...- se escucho un grito desesperado desde la dirección del hanyou. Torashimaru motivado por la furia e ignorando el dolor de dos costillas rotas, se levantó y atacó nuevamente al cuervo saltando hacia arriba. Éste volteó hacia el chico y lo cogió en el aire, azotadolo contra el suelo y manteniéndolo a raya con una de sus patas sobre su cuerpo.

Karasu-Tengu: Es una lástima. Si me hubiera comido vivo a este hombre, hubiera podido absorber sus memorias. Entonces habría ido a buscarte sin que lo hubieras visto morir, pero llegaste antes de eso, chico. Aún así, no puedo desperdiciar tal manjar.

El sol se estaba escondiendo. El emplumado yokai comenzó a engullir el cuerpo del hombre albino, como si de una serpiente se tratase, ante las lágrimas de ira e impotencia del hanyou, que forcejeaba tratando de librarse. Terminó de devorar el cadáver cuando una luna llena rojiza comenzó a asomarse sobre las montañas. – Pensaba sacrificarte frente al lugar donde fue encerrado mi amo, pero ahora absorberé toda tu sangre hasta que acabe con tu vida y la guardaré para derramarla allá- se dirigió al pequeño. Estaba a punto de rodearle el cuello con su lengua cuando de pronto, el cuerpo del chico, comenzó a reaccionar bruscamente. Sintiendo un poder abrumador, el Karasu Tengu retrocedió dando un gran salto hacia atrás. Torashimaru se puso de pie con la cabeza agachada, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. De pronto, dos alas blancas se asomaron en su espalda, sus colmillos crecieron y su cuerpo tomo la forma de un tigre muy joven (aunque del tamaño de un tigre adulto normal). El chico, ahora con la forma de su madre, miró desafiante al cuervo, dominado completamente por la ira. Era la primera vez que pasaba por ese cambio físico, así que no podía controlar su poder al ser tan joven, dominándolo el instinto en lugar del raciocinio. El de alas negras rió de una manera desafiante.

(NOTA: la tela de la ropa de Torashimaru es una tela mágica como la del conjunto de Inuyasha, así que se adapta al cuerpo de su dueño y se regenera gracias al poder del portador)

-Vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer en esa forma, chico- dijo Karasu Tengu al muchacho, agitando sus alas y dirigiéndose al cielo. Torashimaru lo imitó haciendo lo mismo. Ya en las alturas, la batalla comenzó con movimientos de ataques rápidos por parte de los dos moviéndose a través del cielo nocturno, iluminado por la luna roja. En un momento frente a frente, el tigre abrió lentamente el hocico y de él una esfera de luz fue surgiendo poco a poco. Extendiendo sus alas y alzando la cabeza, liberó un rugido, disparando un rayo contra su adversario.

-¡Pero que dem…- el cuervo no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando el rayo lo golpeó de lleno atravesando su estomago.

Descendió lentamente hacia la cumbre de una montaña rocosa y apoyo una rodilla en el suelo mientras el tigre se dirigía hacia él. El hanyou aterrizo frente al gran cuervo, y mientras caminaba hacia él, hizo que aquel retrocediera hacia atrás, quedando a la orilla de un acantilado. El yokai miró hacia atrás abajo y esbozo un gesto de victoria. Justo cuando Torashimaru estaba a punto de lanzarle otro rayo, el cuervo se dejó caer de espaldas. El joven tigre alado corrió para asomarse a la orilla en busca de su contrincante, pero de pronto fue sujeto del cuello por las garras del enemigo.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la cabaña, Kyoga buscaba al joven hanyou para ayudarle a controlar su estado youkai (desde el hundimiento de la isla, partió en busca de la espada de Tora-tsuki, pero sin buenos resultados, así que regresó a entrenar al chico). Miro a todas partes, pero no logro dar con él. Llamó a un ave y, montando al plumífero, procedió a buscarlo desde las alturas.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- dijo el monstruo emplumado, el cual se había dejado caer en una saliente a propósito- Como has destruido mi estómago, no puedo almacenar tu sangre. Así que tendré que llevarte para matarte allá- continuó. El hanyou comenzó a forcejear, agitando las alas, clavando las garras en la extremidad del monstruo que sujetaba su cuello, y pataleando, cuando de pronto arrojó un zarpazo hacia el rostro del enemigo, dándole de lleno en su ojo derecho.

-¡Desgraciado!- respondió Karasu-Tengu, tomando una de las blancas alas y arrancándola, lanzándola al vacio. Las plumas fueron dispersadas por un viento que provenía de abajo. El híbrido gimió primero de dolor para después abrir el hocico disparando un nuevo rayo, el cual el yokai no pudo esquivar a tiempo, resultando en la desintegración de parte de su cuerpo, que abarcaba diagonalmente desde la mitad izquierda de su cabeza hasta debajo de sus costillas. También había destruido una de sus alas.

Las plumas blancas del ala de Torashimaru, llevadas por el viento, pasaron cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Kyoga, llamándole la atención, por lo cual procedió a ir en la dirección de dónde provenían. Cuando se acercó, vio de lejos a los dos seres.

-¡Amo Torashimaru!- gritó la pulga al ver al hanyou sujetado por el yokai y apresuró al ave a volar más rápido hacía esa dirección.

El cuervo soltó al tigre, dejándole caer por el acantilado y acto seguido, cayó de espaldas en la saliente

-Esto no se quedará así. Nos volveremos a encontrar, híbrido- dijo Karasu-Tengu mientras se convertía en cenizas que una brisa dispersaba en el aire. Sin embargo, no desapareció del todo, pues una diminuta esfera negra emplumada del tamaño de una perla con un par de pequeñas alas grises quedó en el lugar, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia un lugar seguro para regenerarse.

El cielo empezó a nublarse.

El hanyou seguía cayendo precipitadamente, aleteando con su única ala tratando de volar, pero sin conseguirlo. Logró asirse de una saliente de la pared rocosa con sus garras, pero ésta estaba demasiada frágil y se derrumbó, haciendo que aquel se fuera de espaldas, cayendo en un río de corriente furiosa que se encontraba en lo más profundo, golpeándose una y otra vez contra las rocas salientes y sumergiéndose unas veces más hasta que llegó a la saliente de la montaña, descendiendo entre las aguas de una altísima catarata.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente y Kyoga perdió de vista al hibrido por la escasa visibilidad. Siguió sobrevolando el cauce del río, sin obtener resultados.

A la mañana siguiente, logró encontrarlo con su forma normal inconsciente en la orilla del río.

...

Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Satoshi.

...

Acaba de amanecer. Una joven con un balde se acerca al río que está cerca de su casa, a las orillas de una pequeña aldea.

Justo cuando va a sumergir el balde, divisa de reojo una figura, a escasos metros de donde ella esta, recargado en un árbol con la cabeza agachada. -¡Un niño!- grito la mujer soltando el recipiente y dirigiéndose hacia aquel chico. El muchacho tenía sus ropas rasgadas y sucias, al igual que varias heridas en sus brazos. La mujer se arrodilló y sujetó los hombros del jovencito.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó al pequeño. Primero se asombró al descubrir que no era humano, después se asustó al comprender que podría tratarse de un youkai… pero luego se conmovió cuando el niño cayó sobre sus piernas haciendo un gesto de sufrimiento.

-¡Midori!- se escuchó decir a un hombre que se dirigía hacia la joven- Te he traído carne de cerdo para que la prepares en el desayuno…. ¿Midori?- se detuvo a las espaldas de la mujer.

-Mitsuhiko… ¿podemos ayudar a este pequeño?- se dirigió ella al hombre, el cual se acercó a ver qué era lo que su mujer sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Pero este chico no es humano!- dijo en un tono sorprendido.

-Lo sé, pero míralo bien- le instó la mujer a su marido, quién lo observó detenidamente.

-Esta bien, pero sólo hasta que despierte. Lo estaré vigilando –le reiteró- Cariño… tengo hambre, prepara el desayuno, yo lo llevaré.

-La mujer cogió su balde, llenándolo de agua y procedió a regresar a su casa. El hombre dudó un momento, pero accedió a cargar al chico entre sus brazos. Mientras caminaba, le pareció escuchar que el chico decía débilmente la palabra "padre". Se detuvo un momento sorprendido, después esbozo una sonrisa y siguió el camino.

-Claro que lo seré, niño- dijo el hombre para si mismo- algún día…

...

Torashimaru venía corriendo con varios pescados en sus manos

-¡Padre! ¡Logré atrapar muchos!- gritó desde lo lejos mientras veía a Satoshi entrenar con la espada. Se detuvo frente a él mirándolo hacia arriba y sonriendo.

-Bien hecho, hijo -dijo el albino mientras envainó su espada- Iré a encender una fogata para asarlos- le dijo al chico abrazándolo y acariciando se cabeza. De repente, su mano se detuvo, y el chico sintió algo chorrear en su cabeza. Volteó nuevamente hacia arriba sólo para ver que el pecho de su padre había sido atravesado y sus ojos estaban en blanco. El chico se horrorizó al ver aquello y gritó desesperado.

El pequeño hanyou despierta de golpe, medio incorporándose. Entonces mira a su alrededor y se percata que se encuentra dentro de un establo, sobre una cama improvisada de heno. Su hitoe cuelga alrededor de su cintura y ve que sus heridas han sido vendadas. Mira hacia la puerta y puede ver la figura de un hombre cruzado de brazos con un espada en su cintura recargado en el marco con la luz del atardecer a sus espaldas. Se levanta, se acomoda el hitoe y se dirige a la entrada mientras el hombre desenvaina su espada.

Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad buen hombre. Es hora de que me vaya- dijo el chico. El hombre guarda su espada y despeja la puerta para que pase.

-Deberias hablarle de "usted" a un adulto, ¿no crees niño?- dice el hombre de veinte años al que aparenta ser un chico de diez mientras éste pasa a su lado. El pequeño se detiene y lo mira a los ojos con un gesto de indiferencia, para volver a ver el frente y seguir caminando.

-No soy un niño. Tengo tres veces más de experiencia viviendo que tú. Creo que el niño aquí deberías ser tú- respondió. El hombre dio un coscorrón al chico (tipo Inuyasha a Shippo)

-¡Ay!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, uno sujetándose la cabeza y otro sobándose con lagrimas de dolor su mano enrojecida.

Torashimaru: ¡Pero qué te pasa!- dijo enojado volteando hacia el joven adulto mientras afilaba sus garras.

Mitsuhiko: ¡Tienes la cabeza muy dura, mocoso!- respondió también enfadado mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a desenvainarla.

-¡Que no soy un niño- dice el hanyou mientras los dos se quedan gruñendo frente a frente. De repente un grito que provenía de las siembras llamó su atención haciendo que los dos corrieran hacia aquella dirección. Al llegar al lugar, vieron a la mujer de Mitsuhiko tirada en el suelo, a punto de ser devorada por un monstruo.

¡Midori- grito angustiado el hombre mientras corrían hacia ella. Torashimaru aumentó su velocidad y antes de que el gran hocico tocara el cuerpo de la mujer, el monstruo salió volando hacia atrás por una patada voladora en su cabeza dada por el chico que había saltado desde detrás de la mujer y cayendo el muchacho frente a ella.

Torashimaru: Así que me has seguido hasta aquí, apestoso monstruo- dijo al ser de forma humanoide. Tenía una cabeza enorme parecida la de una rata, orejas pequeñas, nariz respingada como la de un murciélago y en su hocico, colmillos afilados como los de un tiburón, cola de lagarto al igual que sus brazos y piernas, una piel azul cubierta de pelo y lo que parecía ser un taparrabos desgarrado.

\- Así que aquí estabas híbrido. Te había dado por muerto. Yo solo paseaba por aquí y al ver a esa humana, se me antojo devorarla- dijo el monstruo mientras se reincorporaba. La muchacha se dolía del tobillo. La joven pareja humana se sorprendió al saber lo que era ese chico.

Torashimaru: ¡Terminaré contigo, insolente!- grito al youkai. Pero justo cuando se abalanzaba contra él, el golpe de otro monstruo igualmente feo de color rojo que apareció por debajo del suelo lo mando a volar hacia arriba. El chico hábilmente dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó de pie. –Malditos… son tan cobardes que no pueden luchar de uno contra uno- miró desafiante a ambos.

-No puedo creer que este mocoso haya eliminado a diez de nosotros, hermano- dijo el monstruo rojo situándose a un lado del otro.

Torashimaru: ¡Ustedes se lo buscaron!- gritó a ambos- Querían arrebatarme el jabalí que había cazado para desayunar. Después de tanto trabajo que me costó encontrarlo, y como no accedí, comenzaron a atacarme. Yo sólo estaba protegiendo mi alimento, malditas ratas.

-¡Te vamos a despedazar, mocoso!- corrieron los tipos al ataque. El hanyou hizo lo mismo y, mientras lanzaba su ataque al rojo, el azul se escondió bajo tierra. El chico se detuvo en seco.

Torashimaru: Así fue como uno de ustedes me ataco por la espalda y me mandó a volar de un fuerte golpe en la mañana, pero esta vez no será igual.

Entonces agudizo su oído y olfateo su entorno. El rojo se dirigía hacia él rápidamente con las garras afiladas y justo cuando le iba a lanzar un zarpazo, el pequeño sintió moverse la tierra bajo sus pies, y dio un gran salto rápidamente. Del lugar dónde estaba, surgió repentinamente el azul, el cual terminó clavando su brazo en forma de lanza en el pecho del rojo, matándolo.

-¡Eres un pequeño bastardo!- gritó el azul, sin miramientos de que acababa de aniquilar a su hermano, pues los youkai de su clase, no tienen cariño fraternal. Entonces saco el brazo del cuerpo del rojo y se escondió nuevamente bajo tierra.

El chico aterrizó. De nuevo se puso en estado de alerta. Las vendas que traía puestas se habían aflojado.

Mitsuhiko: Tus heridas, chico…- dijo mirando hacia el hanyou.

Torashimaru: Se curaron en el transcurso del día, después de todo, no soy un humano como ustedes.

En medio de la conversación, el azul surgió de la tierra a las espaldas del hombre, el cual se sorprendió.

Instintivamente, Mitsuhiko cubrió uno de sus lados interponiendo su espada al momento que el monstruo lo golpeaba, rompiéndole el brazo y arrojándolo por el impacto un par de metros hacia atrás.

-Ahora si me comeré a esta mujer- la miraba el youkai mientras se la saboreaba y sujetaba uno de sus brazos. Midori gritaba y forcejeaba con lágrimas en los ojos llamando a Mitsuhiko, el cual apenas podía moverse ya que el monstruo lo había dejado aturdido por el golpe. Repentinamente la cabeza del monstruo salió volando y a sus espaldas, el chico descendiendo en el aire empuñando una espada. Torashimaru había tomado rápidamente la katana que el hombre había soltado al ser lanzado y decapito al azul. El brazo de la bestia soltó el de la mujer y, aún estando en el aire, el chico lo pateó hacia un lado, mandando a volar el cuerpo hacia un lado y aterrizando frente a la joven.

Torashimaru: ¿Estás bien?- preguntó a Midori, que aún sorprendida por tal acción no podía articular palabra, así que se limitó a mover la cabeza afirmando.- Me alegra- dijo mientras agitaba la espada rápidamente para limpiarla de la sangre del monstruo, como un samurái. Camino hacia Mitsuhiko y clavó la espada en el suelo, a un lado de él – Un samurái jamás suelta su espada, aún estando muerto- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con un ligero gesto de enfado. Entonces se volteó y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Mitsuhiko: ¡Espera chico! No te puedes ir aún. Por tu culpa me han roto un brazo, Midori tiene lastimado un tobillo y las siembras han sido destruidas, así que no te irás así como así sin antes reparar el daño- le dijo aún estando tirado- Ya que por tu causa esos monstruos llegaron aquí.

El muchacho se detuvo un instante dubitativo, pero pocos segundos después siguió su camino.

Mitsuhiko: ¡Jin!... ¡Estoy seguro que sabes que significa esa palabra!- grito al pequeño haciéndole detenerse definitivamente, mientras se ponía de pie sujetando el brazo roto y caminando hacia donde estaba su mujer.

Torashimaru recordó lo que le había enseñado su padre.

 _"_ 仁 _Jin" – Benevolencia – escribía Satoshi el kanji junto con su significado en la tierra con una vara, mientras enseñaba el bushido a su hijo._

 _"Mediante el entrenamiento intenso el samurái se convierte en rápido y fuerte. No es como el resto de los hombres. Desarrolla un poder que debe ser usado en bien de todos. Tiene compasión. Ayuda a sus compañeros en cualquier oportunidad. Si la oportunidad no surge, se sale de su camino para encontrarla"._

Torashimaru volteó nuevamente hacia la pareja- Pues que le vamos a hacer…- dijo con un gesto de resignación- ¿Cómo supiste que yo sé el bushido?- preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

Mitsuhiko: Agitaste la espada para limpiar la sangre de ella como un guerrero y me miraste como un samurái cuando me dijiste aquellas palabras. Debiste haber tenido un maestro que te enseñara eso- dijo sonriente, tratando de ayudar a su mujer a levantarse – Esos monstruos rondan alrededor, pero hasta ahora se acercaron a la aldea. Yo no puedo pelear en estas condiciones y ella no puede hacerse cargo de la cosecha con un pie así- dijo señalando los miembros afectados, respectivamente con un gesto caprichoso- Así que tu tendrás que hacerlo hasta que nos recuperemos.

Torashimaru: Tienes buen ojo. Tuve al mejor de todos los samurái como maestro.- se cruzó de brazos- sólo porque respeto sus enseñanzas, haré lo que me pides- dijo resignado y molesto.

Mitsuhiko: ¡Bien! Entonces empieza en juntar los ingredientes para la cena que ya hace hambre- dijo mientras le rugía su estomago.

Torashimaru: ¡¿Qué?!- objetó, pero su estómago lo traicionó rugiendo igual que el del hombre, haciéndole sonrojarse.

Mitsuhiko: ¿Lo ves?- sonrió triunfante- Según lo mencionaste, esos monstruos te arrebataron el jabalí que cazaste para tu desayuno, por lo que no has comido nada en todo el día.

Torashimaru: Rayos…- dijo dándose media vuelta- Malditos lagartos…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: QUIERO AGRADECER A marsupilami17, ya que se dio el tiempo para comentar el fic. Que bueno que lo sigues y que te haya gustado (^u^)/**

 **El siguiente episodio: Pasado, parte 2 lo subiré el próximo miércoles 24. Sigo trabajando en la portada para que quede bien. ¡Hasta luego!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Pasado (parte 2)

Torashimaru había terminado de recoger todo para la cena y la llevaba en sus brazos: cebollas, puerros, zanahorias, patatas, carne de un cerdo salvaje que se encontraba cerca y cazó… todo para preparar un estofado. Al entrar a la casa de la pareja, se encontró con Midori vendando el brazo de su esposo, mientras los dos estaban sentados, frente a una olla a la mitad de agua que se suspendía sobre una fogata, en medio de la casa.

Mitsuhiko: ¡Ah! Veo que regresas chico. Has lavado las verduras, ¿verdad?

Torashimaru: Si, si…claro- dijo molesto- Y como presiento que me pedirás que cocine, también enjuague mis manos…

Mitsuhiko: ¡Vaya! En realidad no te lo iba a pedir… pero ya que insistes -sonrió- Corta los ingredientes y ponlos en la olla.

Torashimaru chasqueó los dientes. Entonces arrojó lo que llevaba en los brazos al aire e hizo unos movimientos rápidos con sus manos, cayendo éstos en trozos dentro de la olla.

Mitsuhiko silbó con sorpresa. - ¡Genial!- continuó – Si que aprendiste bien la técnica de corte, chico. ¿Quién te enseño eso?

Torashimaru dudó un momento antes de contestar, pues no quería involucrarse demasiado con esas personas.-…Mi padre…hace muchos años... - dijo algo cabizbajo.

Mitsuhiko dedujo por la expresión del muchacho que su padre ya no estaba con él. -Lo siento – dijo mientras ponía su mano en la nuca.

Torashimaru: Eso paso hace mucho tiempo… ¡Y mi nombre no es chico!- reclamó, cambiando su actitud para no profundizar en el tema. Se cruzó de brazos y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia un lado - Es Torashimaru. Y es mejor que te lo aprendas ya que estaré aquí hasta que se cure tu brazo.

Mitsuhiko: Esta bien, Tora-kun- El hombre sonrió, al igual que su mujer, mientras el chico volteaba a verlos de reojo.

Después de cenar, Torashimaru subió arriba de la casa, y se recostó apoyando sus manos bajo la nuca, mirando a las estrellas de forma seria. De repente, sintió un pequeño piquete en la mejilla.

-Con su permiso, joven Torashimaru – dijo una voz mientras absorbía un poco de sangre.

Torashimaru: Ya te he dicho que pidas permiso antes de hacer eso, no después, Kyoga-san. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?

Kyoga: Lo siento, es un viejo hábito- se separó de la mejilla al estar satisfecho, ante la inexpresiva cara del chico – En la mañana cuando usted fue a cazar una presa fui a investigar los alrededores, y me percate que en esta región habitan muchos youkai- miró fijamente al hanyou- … ¿Porqué esta tan pensativo?

Torashimaru: Las personas que acabo de conocer hoy han sido muy amables conmigo. Hacía mucho que no me sentía así. Mitsuhiko tiene una forma de ser muy parecida a la de mi padre. No quiero que ellos corran peligro por mi culpa, son buenas personas. Por mi culpa resultaron heridos y por eso prometí hacerme cargo del lugar hasta que se recuperen. Los youkai me odian por ser un híbrido, – se sentó viendo al horizonte – y en cualquier oportunidad que tengan, intentarán matarme. No me gustaría que esa pareja quede involucrada en una pelea…

Kyoga: (cruzando los brazos reflexionando las palabras del pequeño)…. Entonces tienes que volverte más fuerte.

Torashimaru se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta.

Un hombre se vuelve más fuerte cuando tiene a alguien a quien proteger. Lo hace porque tiene un motivo. Aquellos que quieren volverse fuertes por poder, tienen un límite, pero aquel que lo hace por alguien más, siempre sigue adelante porque se esfuerza día a día, impulsado por un motivo justo. Tú tienes la nobleza de tu madre y el valor y coraje de tu padre. Así que has de esta situación, algo mejor para ti.

Los ojos de Torashimaru brillaron mientras la punta de su cola anillada se movía de lado a lado, como la de un gato travieso, viendo a Kyoga. Entonces dirigió su mirada nuevamente al cielo.

Torashimaru: ¡Así lo haré!- esbozó una sonrisa de determinación- ¡Los protegeré!

Pasaron tres años. Midori y Mitsuhiko tuvieron un hijo, el cual nombraron Haru. La aldea prosperó y creció gracias a Torashimaru, quien había permanecido todo ese tiempo ahí, ya que los youkai cada vez eran más y osaban acercarse para tratar de comerse a la gente, generalmente de noche. A veces se acercaban enemigos poderosos, lo que en ocasiones le ocasionaba problemas al joven, pero gracias a ello, se hacía cada vez más fuerte,aprendiendo de sus peleas.

...

Doce años después

...

Haru había comenzado a entrenar por el camino samurái, igual que su padre, desde que cumplió cinco años. Regularmente su oponente era Torashimaru ya que su padre estaba al servicio de un daimyo y pasaba días fuera de casa. Aunque el hanyou era décadas mayor que él, parecían tener la misma edad, y también compartían la estatura. El hanyou reprimía su fuerza para estar al nivel del chico.

Un día, mientras entrenaban con espadas de bambú detrás de la casa, como de costumbre, Midori los llamó.

Midori: Tora-kun, Haru-kun, ¿pueden ir por algo de pescado para la comida por favor?

Los chicos respondieron al unísono con un sí. Midori trataba al hanyou como un miembro de la familia y Haru lo veía como un hermano. Ambos se dirigieron al rio. Midori se dirigió a los sembradíos para cosechar algunas verduras. Terminó de recoger los vegetales y se dirigía a su casa, cuando se percató de una persona que se acercaba. Era una joven, alrededor de veinte años. Su larga cabellera negra y lacia le llegaba a medio muslo. En su frente había cuatro pequeños tatuajes de un color morado que juntos, daban la apariencia de una estrella. Su hitoe era blanco y su hakama roja, señal de ser una sacerdotisa. Sobre sus ropas llevaba puesta una armadura bellamente elaborada en su pechera y los faldones de esta, cubrían hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Unas hombreras le cubrían desde arriba del hombro hasta casi el codo y estaban sujetas a la pechera por unos cordones rojos. En su cuello, llevaba un rosario hecho de perlas y unas cuantas magatama (piedras con forma de coma, como las del collar de Inuyasha) Su cinturón llevaba una hebilla parecida a un pequeño espejo ovalado y un poco arriba de sus caderas, llevaba ceñido un obi, que sostenía una espada, recta y poco más ancha que una katana, pero ligeramente más corta y con doble filo. Un animalito la acompañaba. Parecía ser una combinación entre gato y zorro, de color crema, de crin esponjado, globos oculares rojos con un iris gatuno contraído. Una mancha negra con forma de rombo en su frente, orejas negras al igual que las puntas de sus patas y unas franjas del mismo color en sus colas. Así es, tenía dos colas esponjadas como la cola de un zorro.

La joven se acerco a Midori.

-Buen día, señora. Soy una sacerdotisa en viaje de entrenamiento. Mi nombre es Midoriko. ¿Sabe de alguien que pueda darme hospedaje? Sólo me quedare a pasar una noche- dijo la muchacha.

-Lo siento, miko-sama, mi casa es muy pequeña y tengo dos muchachos conmigo. En este momento, están pescando en el rio. Pero en el centro de la aldea, viven mi prima y su esposo. Tienen una casa más grande, así que pueden darle alojamiento y comida- dijo señalando la dirección- Los dos son muy amables, sólo diga que Midori la envía y la recibirán.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señora- dijo nuevamente la joven haciendo una reverencia y partió a la dirección que le señalo Midori. Mientras caminaban, la pequeña gatita se detuvo y miró hacia un lado. -¿Qué pasa, Kirara?-paró y le preguntó la miko al pequeño animal. Al observar hacia donde Kirara, pudo ver a dos chicos que venían caminando desde la dirección del río cargando unos pescados, discutiendo y bromeando acerca de quién había atrapado más.

-Ese chico de cabello naranja- La miko miró fijamente al hanyou. Kirara "maullo". Midoriko volteó nuevamente al camino, siguió caminando y Kirara le seguía el paso- Lo sé, Kirara. El no es humano. Por el momento le dejaremos en paz, ya que no siento ninguna energía maligna provenir de él- Comento la joven sin detenerse, afilando la mirada- Hemos venido a investigar los rumores que rodean a esta aldea. Dicen que hay muchos youkai rondando los alrededores, pero éstos son eliminados al querer entrar a la aldea, y por eso la aldea ha crecido rápidamente y prosperado, y hemos venido a saber el por qué son derrotados o quién es el causante de su derrota.

Torashimaru sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y se detuvo. Haru se detuvo con él -¿Qué pasa Tora-kun?- le preguntó al hanyou.

Torashimaru: ..N…No es nada- sonrió falsamente. Los dos siguieron caminando mientras que el pelinaranja volteó a ver la espalda de la miko que seguía caminando- "Eso espero"- pensó para sí.

...

Estaba atardeciendo. Torashimaru se encontraba parado frente al rio cerca de la casa viendo el atardecer, mientras Midori, Haru y Mitsuhiko, quien había regresado al medio día, cenaban. La cola atigrada del hanyou desde hace rato se había erizado como presintiendo algo.

Torashimaru: ¡Maldición!... la luna llena de esta noche será rojiza. Desde que llegue aquí, no me había pasado esto- decía para sí.

Mitsuhiko salió de la casa en busca del chico- Torashimaru- dijo, acercándosele y poniendo una mano en su hombro, parándose a su lado- ¿No piensas cenar?

Torashimaru: Hay algo que no te he dicho, Mitsuhiko.- (conversaban de igual a igual)

Mitsuhiko: Te escucho.

Torashimaru: Mi madre fue una poderosa dai-yokai. Durante las noches en que la luna llena brilla de un color rojo, tomo su apariencia real. Esta noche la luna llena será rojiza, así que por favor no salgan de la casa, no quiero que me vean así- dijo viendo al suelo y apretando los puños, temblando un poco.

Mitsuhiko: ¿Por qué me pides eso?- preguntó sorprendido.

Torashimaru: Tengo miedo.

Mitsuhiko: ¿A qué?... ¿Acaso nos atacaras?- dijo serio y frunciendo el ceño.

Torashimaru: No, no lo haré. He aprendido a controlarme estando en ese estado gracias al entrenamiento de Kyoga, el sirviente de mi madre.

Mitsuhiko se puso frente al chico y tomo sus hombros, mirándole a los ojos- Entonces, ¿a qué tienes miedo?- le preguntó de nuevo.

Torashimaru desvió la mirada a un lado con el ceño fruncido y siguió temblando- Tengo miedo de que ustedes me teman y odien al verme así, ya que no sé como reaccionaran. Desde que mi padre murió, yo no había tenido contacto con la gente hasta que ustedes me encontraron. Han sido como una familia para mí y los aprecio demasiado… y no quiero que eso se pierda.

Mitsuhiko se agacho hasta estar a su altura, lo tomo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara frente a frente. –Entonces no debes temer- dice al chico mirándolo a los ojos- Si tu corazón sigue siendo el mismo, no importa que te conviertas en una horripilante bestia. Los sentimientos que tenemos hacia ti no cambiaran, porque ya eres parte de nuestra familia.

Torashimaru se sorprendió y correspondió al hombre con una sonrisa firme- Gracias…- dijo, antes de que su corazón empezara a latir rápidamente y comenzara a sudar frío.

El sol se había ocultado y del lado contrario, una redonda luna rojiza comenzaba a surgir.

Mitsuhiko: ¡¿Qué pasa, chico?!- preguntó sin soltarlo de los hombros.

Torashimaru: A…Ah comenzado…será mejor que te apartes un momento- dijo agitado. El chico camino unos pasos adelante y descubrió su espalda, de la cuál repentinamente brotaron unas alas blancas.

Dentro de la casa, Midori y Haru estaban esperando a aquel par.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?- decía inquieto Haru, sentado junto a su madre, cuando una pluma blanca entró por la ventana. Movido por la curiosidad se paró y corrió al marco de la puerta para saber de dónde provenía aquella pluma, seguido por su madre. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver unos metros frente a su padre a un tigre algo más grande de lo común con unas largas alas blancas extendidas. A diferencia de las rayas de un tigre normal, las que él tenía eran de color verde.

-¡Querido!- gritó Midori a su esposo, asustada. Haru se metió a la casa y tomo la espada de su padre, la desenfundó y corrió hacia afuera, se paró a un lado de Mitsuhiko y tomo una pose defensiva, empuñando la espada. Mitsuhiko apoyo una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, pequeño guerrero. Baja esa espada- dijo el hombre sujetando sus manos mientras su hijo le veía desconcertado- Él es Tora-kun.

La cara del muchacho cambió a un gesto entre asombro e incredulidad. Midori se acercó a donde estaban padre e hijo, y, pasando por un lado de ambos, se paró enfrente del tigre, mirándole a los ojos. Entonces, alzó una de sus manos y toco un lado de su cara, a lo cual, el hanyou cerró los ojos.

Midori: En un viaje, cuando era una niña, vi junto a mi padre a un tigre bebiendo agua al otro lado de un rio, y pensé que era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Creo que estaba equivocada- sonrió.

Haru soltó la katana, dejándola caer y camino boquiabierto hacía la bestia. –E… ¿En verdad eres Tora-kun?- le preguntó nerviosamente. El tigre lo volteó a ver y le guiño un ojo, (ya que en esa forma, Torashimaru no podía hablar, a diferencia de un Daiyoukai, como su madre o el padre de Inuyasha en su verdadera forma) El niño corrió riéndose y de un salto, se sujeto con un abrazo al cuello del hanyou- ¡Tora-kun, te ves genial- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Mitsuhiko: ¿Lo ves?- se dirigió a Torashimaru, quien lo volteó a ver- No tienes nada que temer.

El hanyou asintió con la cabeza. Sintiendo una presencia, tomo al chico que aun rodeaba su cuello, del obi y lo puso en el suelo, tras lo cual dirigió la mirada al otro lado del río.

De entre los árboles, salió caminando a cuatro patas una bestia de su misma estatura en color arena. Tenía una complexión entre un lobo y un felino, ojos grandes y rojos, pupila felina contraída, unos colmillos enormes, como dientes de sable, una crin y dos colas esponjadas. Comenzó a gruñir al ver a Torashimaru y en las puntas de sus patas y colas se encendieron unas llamas. El tigre correspondió el gruñido y cambió a una pose de defensa.

-¡Detente, Kirara!- gritó una voz. A un lado de la bestia pasaron volando a gran velocidad varias piezas rectangulares de papel con algo escrito en ellos. Eran talismanes de monje. Éstos cruzaron el río y se dirigieron al tigre, rodeándolo a una gran velocidad en forma de círculos. Mitsuhiko intentó cortarlos pero solo consiguió ser despedido hacia atrás como por un campo de fuerza. Los talismanes comenzaron a brillar y crearon algo parecido a una burbuja brillante alrededor de Torashimaru. Él intentó romperla embistiéndola por dentro, sin obtener resultados.

De las sombras de los árboles, surgió una silueta y se paró a un lado de Kirara. Era la sacerdotisa que había hablado con Midori al mediodía.

-Siento una energía muy poderosa provenir de esta criatura- dijo la joven desde el otro lado del río.

Mitsuhiko empuño su espada hacia la dirección de la miko. -¡Será mejor que lo sueltes!- amenazó.

Apenas había terminado de decir esas palabras cuando de pronto, detrás de la joven, surgieron varios youkai, alrededor de veinte. Se acercan caminando hacia la mujer mientras Kirara se voltea para hacerles frente. La sacerdotisa voltea hacia ellos y pone una mano en el lomo de Kirara- No hará falta- dice a su compañera. Empuña la espada que llevaba a un costado frente a su cara con la mano derecha y con la izquierda hace una especie de ademán de sello mientras comienza a pronunciar algunos rezos. Justo cuando los monstruos se abalanzan a atacarla, blande su espada creando un haz de luz, purificando a todos los youkai y haciéndolos desaparecer junto con ese resplandor. Enfunda su espada.

Mitsuhiko y los demás se quedan boquiabiertos e inmóviles al ver esa escena. La miko monta sobre Kirara, la cual levita a poca distancia del suelo y se dirige hacia donde está el tigre, cruzando por encima de las aguas del río. Kirara se para frente al monstruo. Midoriko desciende de ella y se aproxima hacia el tigre lentamente. Mitsuhiko y Haru corren interponiéndose entre ambos. Uno empuñando su espada y otro extendiendo sus brazos.

La joven detuvo su camino -¿Por qué defienden a esta bestia?-, preguntó seria.

-¡Porque Tora-kun haría lo mismo por nosotros!- gritó el pequeño antes de que su padre pudiera contestar.

-¡Asi es!- continuó Mitsuhiko- Desde hace quince años, él ha sido nuestro protector y gracias a eso, nuestra aldea ha estado a salvo de los youkai.

Dentro de la burbuja, Torashimaru lucía cada vez más fatigado, como si algo lo estuviera debilitando.

-Así que él es la razón de la prosperidad de la aldea- dijo para sí la sacerdotisa. Alzó la mano. Los talismanes pararon de girar haciendo desaparecer la burbuja y regresaron a ella, metiéndose en su manga. El tigre cayó fatigado y Haru corrió hacia él.

-¡Tora-kun!- gritó el chico- ¡¿Estás bien?!- . Torashimaru afirmó débilmente con la cabeza.

La miko camino de nuevo hacia Kirara y la montó- Será mejor que tengas cuidado- se dirigió al hombre que aún tenía su espada empuñada hacia ella- Nunca sabes cuándo te traicionará esa bestia.

-Deberías seguir tu propio consejo, sacerdotisa. Pues tienes a una sirviéndote- le contestó desafiante Mitsuhiko. Ella sonrió. Kirara se dio la vuelta y emprendió el vuelo a la dirección contraría. –Ese hombre confía ciegamente en él, ¿verdad Kirara?- decía a su compañera- Espero que no lo decepcione…

Midoriko no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría en un futuro cercano. Desataría una luchacontra cientos de youkai durante siete largos días, culminando con la creación de la Perla de Shikon.

...

Al día siguiente, Haru estaba sentado a la orilla del río, viendo el lugar dónde la miko había exterminado a varios yokai de un solo golpe.

-¡Hey, Haru!- dijo Torashimaru mientras caminaba hacia él- Midori dice que la comida estará lista en un momento, así que será mejor que te laves.

El hanyou se detuvo a su lado y le miró, sin obtener respuesta. Se sentó a su lado mirando a la misma dirección e imaginó lo que pensaba el chico.

Haru: Esa mujer era muy poderosa- seguía mirando aquella dirección.

Torashimaru frunció el ceño viendo hacia donde mismo.- Lo sé. Sentí como si mi energía estuviera siendo exprimida.

Momento de silencio. Haru volteó hacia el otro chico con un gesto serio.

-¿Y si entrenara para convertirme en un monje poderoso?- preguntó al pelinaranja, el cual se sorprendió.

El hibrido se pone de pie- Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?- le dice al chico, quien se pone de pie al igual que el.

-¡No es ninguna broma!- recibe como respuesta, quedándose inmóvil y sorprendido.

Haru: Desde que recuerdo, tu siempre has luchado sólo contra esos monstruos, Tora kun -el chico apretó los puños- Muchas veces he visto que regresas a casa con heridas y la ropa rasgada, aunque te hayas vuelto cada vez más fuerte. Siempre dices con una sonrisa que al poco tiempo estarás como nuevo para no preocuparnos pero me doy cuenta de que luces cansado. Sé que aunque me convierta en un gran samurái como mi padre, jamás te superaré. Y esa mujer, con sólo blandir su espada un par de segundos, eliminó a todos esos monstruos sin recibir un solo rasguño. En esta aldea nunca ha habido algún monje o sacerdotisa, según me contó papá. Tal vez esa sea la razón del constante ataque de los yokai. Pienso que si me convierto en un poderoso monje, podré ayudarte a combatir youkai sin tener que ser un estorbo para ti.

Torashimaru le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar ante la mirada de desconcierto del chico.- Haz lo que quieras -alzó la mano mientras avanzaba- ¡Pero no te perdonaré si no te conviertes en alguien poderoso!- gritó al muchacho mientras seguía su camino. A Haru se le iluminó la mirada./

Haru: ¡Por supuesto!- contesta al hanyou animadamente.

Esa misma noche, Haru habló con su padre, quien al principió no se hacía a la idea, pero termino aceptándolo.

Mitsuhiko: Hubiera querido que te convirtieras en un gran samurái, pero si esa es tu decisión, la respetaré. Haz madurado, hijo- pone la mano en el hombro del chico, quien esboza una sonrisa- Mañana tengo que partir al palacio del señor feudal. Cerca de ahí hay un monasterio, así que vendrás conmigo y te dejaré a cargo de los monjes.

Haru: ¡Sí!- responde entusiasmado.

Temprano por la mañana, Mitsuhiko y Haru partieron. Mientras caminaban, el muchacho volteaba a todas partes buscando a alguien.

Mitsuhiko: Sabes que él tiene un carácter duro, hijo. Creo que no sabría como despedirte, pero debe estar observando desde algún lugar.

Haru: Tienes razón, papá- detuvo la mirada en lo más alto de un gran árbol y sonrió. El hanyou le veía alejarse.

-Demuéstrame que tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser, Haru- decía para sí el pelinaranja mientras seguía a ambos con la mirada, alejándose.

...

 _El siguiente episodio: Pasado, parte 3_

 _Despúes de éste, ya retomaremos la historia en el "presente". Espero que no les fastidie, pero por algo, el fic se llama "hanyou no monogatari" o en español "La historia de un hanyou" y tenía que relatar la vida de mi personaje. En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!_

 **Nota: No me habia percatado que este episodio y el anterior no se publicaron de la forma correcta y tuve que editarlos de nuevo (el Doc. Manager me lo puso con comandos y todo eso) Por favor, les pido que me lo hagan saber en un comentario** **cuando sea el caso. Gracias por leer este fic.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Pasado (parte 3)

_**Aqui les traigo el capitulo 11 de mi historia. Como siempre, espero sus buenas criticas y comentarios... creo que es el episodio más largo hasta el momento...**_

El tiempo pasó rápidamente.

Dos años después de que Haru se fuera de casa para convertirse en monje, su madre dio a luz a una niña una noche de invierno. El parto fue inesperado y complicado, ya que la pequeña nació un mes antes de lo normal. La última palabra de Midori fue el nombre de la pequeña, "Hikari", pues falleció tras ello. Haru, al enterarse de ello por medio de su padre, regresó a su hogar. Después de sepultar a Midori, una pariente de ésta se hizo cargo de la pequeña durante cuatro años, tras lo cual, se decidió que ya era hora de que la niña regresara a vivir a la casa de su padre. El invierno del quinto año de Hikari fue muy crudo. Fue entonces cuando Mitsuhiko, quien trabajaba para el señor feudal Kishimoto cuidando la entrada del palacio, cogió una gripe, de la cual no pudo sobreponerse. Mitsuhiko fue sepultado al lado de su esposa. Torashimaru y Haru prometieron ante sus tumbas que cuidarían y protegerían a Hikari. Haru le encomendó el cuidado de su hermana al hanyou, ya que partiría a entrenarse espiritualmente y a buscar conocimiento de plantas medicinales, pues no quería que alguna otra enfermedad le quitara a su única y querida hermanita.

Asi, pasaron más años. Años en los que Torashimaru se dio cuenta de que en su forma yokai podía curar las heridas de las personas. Como cuando en una noche de luna roja, Hikari trataba de capturar una luciérnaga y tropezó, raspándose una rodilla. El hanyou con su forma animal, instintivamente lamió la herida haciendo que esta se curara inmediatamente ante el asombro de ambos.

Haru regresó a su hogar y trajo consigo a un jovencito. Un aprendiz que tendría alrededor de quince años y su nombre era Kintaro. Haru lo trato con plantas medicinales cuando llegó de visita a su aldea, pues padecía fiebre alta por la picadura de una araña venenosa. Al curarse y desde entonces, el joven decidió acompañarlo para pedirle que le enseñara el uso de plantas medicinales. Tras un año, los youkais dejaron de atacar la aldea y ahora todo era tranquilidad. Haru ahora tenía veintiséis años y Hikari doce, mientras Torashimaru lucía como un chico de catorce.

...

Cierto día cerca del atarcecer…

Haru regresaba de una casa en el centro de la aldea, pues el esposo de su tía enfermó y lo mandaron llamar para que lo ayudara. Se dirigía a su hogar cuando una pequeña lo interceptó.

Hikari: Haru-nisama- decía preocupada-… mi amiga Kaoru se desmayó repentinamente cuando estábamos jugando cerca del rio. Tora-nichan la ha llevado a casa para que la revises.

Haru: Vayamos a verla- dice mientras acaricia la cabeza de la chica, calmándola. El monje se dirige a la casa. Al entrar, Torashimaru estaba sentado recargado en una pared cruzado de brazos, mientras que Kintaro secaba el sudor de la frente de la niña con una compresa. El monje se acerca a ella y toca su frente, siente el ritmo de su corazón y observa sus ojos. Entonces revisa sus extremidades. Conclusión: la chica había sido mordida por un bicho venenoso en el pie derecho.

Haru: Esto es malo- dijo preocupado- Si no la atendemos dentro de las próximas seis horas, me temo que no podremos hacer nada por ella.

Hikari comienza a llorar angustiada y Torashimaru chasqueó la lengua mirando hacia un lado. -Haru-nisama… ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?- dijo la chica a su hermano.

Haru: Hay una forma.

Al decir esto los demás le prestaron absoluta atención.

Haru: Camino arriba hacia el este, a las afueras del bosque, existe un lugar donde florece una planta especial, con la luz de la luna. La infusión que se hace con esta planta desintoxica el cuerpo y cura el envenenamiento. Tenemos suerte de que esta noche habrá luna llena, pero el problema es que hay que trepar algunos riscos para llegar al lugar. A una persona le tomaría dos días el ir y venir, si es que no hay contratiempos.

Torashimaru se pone de pie y se encamina a la puerta.- Por lo que veo tendré que hacerme cargo- dijo con pereza- Si voy yo, me tomará sólo tres horas ir y venir. Sólo dime cómo son esas flores- dijo a Haru. El monje volteó a ver al aprendiz, el cuál al ver sus ojos, comprendió inmediatamente lo que quería. Kintaro corrió hacia donde estaba un bolso y de él tomo un cuadernillo y se lo entregó a Haru. Éste ojeó rápidamente las hojas y al detenerse repentinamente en una, se la mostró al hanyou.

-Regresaré pronto. Hikari, será mejor que prepares la cena y no la quemes, ya que se va acercando la hora- se dirigió en broma el medio felino a la chiquilla antes de salir de la casa.

Hikari busca alrededor de la habitación y coge una cesta. -Haru-nisama, Kintaro-san, por favor les encargo a Kaoru- dijo antes de salir corriendo de la casa, a lo que su hermano sólo se limitó a dar un suspiro.

Después de ubicar el este, el hanyou se disponía a emprender la carrera cuando fue detenido por un tirón en la manga de su hitoe, a lo cual se dio media vuelta para ver qué era lo que le detenía.

-¡Ire contigo, Tora-nichan- dice la niña mientras miraba al chico aún con unas lagrimillas en sus ojos, pero con una gran determinación. El joven comprende los sentimientos de la chica, así que no tiene más que resignarse a ofrecerle su espalda.

Torashimaru: Sube –dijo a Hikari- Tendré que llevarte en mi espalda para no retrasarnos.

La chica sonrió y se trepó a la espalda del hibrido (tipo Kagome-Inuyasha). Entonces Torashimaru emprende la carrera al lugar donde estaban las flores.

Después de saltar entre unos riscos, se dispusieron a encender unas antorchas y separarse para buscar las flores. Lo que pasa a continuación es justo como la historia que Inuyasha contó a Kagome. Hikari encuentra las flores y llama a Torashimaru, mientras unos monstruos la van a atacar, él aparece y elimina a esos monstruos y al percatarse de la presencia de alguien, llama a aquel que estaba escondido bajo un risco, quien resulto ser el pequeño Inuyasha. Tras unas palabras con el otro hanyou y cortar las flores, Torashimaru y Hikari regresan a casa. La niña entrega las flores a su hermano el cual prepara la infusión y la da a beber a la otra pequeña. A la mañana siguiente, ésta despierta como nueva.

...

Esa noche, Kyoga fue en busca de Totosai, el herrero de los grandes Daiyoukai, pues pensó que él podría saber acerca del paradero de la espada de Tora-tsuki, o en cambio, forjar una espada para el chico, ya que presentía que dentro de poco, tendría que combatir a un enemigo poderoso.

...

Un par de días han pasado.

Torashimaru esta pescando en la parte baja del río al medio día. De pronto, se percata de un olor familiar. Se oye un graznido en el cielo y el hanyou alza la mirada, encontrando un cuervo, el cuál vuela en círculos sobre él y luego emprende el vuelo hacia el sur. –"¡No puede ser!"-dijo nervioso en sus adentros, procediendo a salir del rio e ir en persecución de aquella ave.

Haru, Kintaro y Hikari partieron desde la mañana a un valle que estaba a medio día de camino de la aldea en busca de hierbas medicinales, así que nadie notaría la ausencia del hanyou por lo menos hasta el atardecer.

Después de varias horas de persecución, al fin llega a un pantano. Una especie de niebla comienza a surgir mientras él se adentra al lugar en busca del ave. Alcanza a divisarla posada sobre un árbol seco a las afueras de una caverna. Su cola atigrada se eriza, como presintiendo peligro, pero aún así se dirige a la caverna y se adentra un poco en ella. Al dar unos pasos, percibe nuevamente aquel aroma que lo hizo inquietarse en la mañana.

\- Vaya, vaya, muchacho- escucha una voz grave más adentro de la cueva, la cual lo paraliza- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Cincuenta... sesenta… más de setenta años, ¿no es así? Y tú apenas has cambiado un poco.

Una parvada de cuervos surge de las profundidades de la cueva como si se tratase de murciélagos y hace retroceder al hanyou a la entrada de la caverna. La niebla se hace cada vez más densa, sin embargo, eso no impide ver el brillo rojizo en los ojos de una silueta que surge lentamente de la cueva.-Me ha tomado siete décadas el regenerarme por completo. La ventaja de esto, es que ahora podré extraerte más sangre de la que tenías en aquel entonces. Ahora no te dejaré escapar- dijo aquella silueta.

El joven cambia su semblante al tener frente a él a quien mató a su padre.

-Ahora tendré la oportunidad de vengarme- dijo Torashimaru con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras su ira iba en aumento y hacía crecer sus garras cual hace un felino que se dispone a cazar una presa, con los brazos hacia atrás y sus dedos tensos -¡Te advierto que ya no soy el debilucho que era antes y esta vez te haré polvo para que no te vuelvas a regenerar!– gritó al youkai con gran furia mientras su cabello se erizaba.

-Lo sé, chico… -recibe como respuesta del youkai- …Y es por eso que he buscado una debilidad. No creas que he pasado todo el tiempo sin hacer nada sabiendo que al crecer te volverías más fuerte. Todos esos youkai que has derrotado durante décadas… yo fui quien los influenció a atacar esa aldea mientras regeneraba mi cuerpo y recuperaba mis poderes. Quería ver qué tanto progresarías al luchar continuamente. Y ahora eres más fuerte gracias a mí, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¡Así que tú eras la razón, maldito cuervo!- dice el hanyou lanzándose al ataque. Karasu Tengu sólo se limitó a saltar hacia arriba esquivando el zarpazo, el cual hizo contacto con el tronco de un árbol muerto que estaba detrás del yokai, haciéndolo añicos. Torashimaru voltea hacia arriba, viendo al enemigo que se mantiene en el aire, como a diez metros de altura.

Karasu Tengu: No tan rápido chico… ¿recuerdas a las aves que salieron de la caverna hace unos momentos? Si no te das prisa, ellos eliminaran a las personas de la aldea que has estado protegiendo –Al instante, su cuerpo se convierte en plumas y se desvanece a la vista del hanyou, no sin antes, dejar el eco de unas carcajadas.

Torashimaru apretó los dientes. Furioso, no tuvo otra opción que regresar lo más rápido posible, maldiciendo a aquel monstruo, por haber caído en su trampa y haberlo hecho alejarse mucho de la aldea.

Al llegar al lugar, lo primero que hizo fue ir a revisar la casa en busca de Hikari y Haru. No encontró rastro de ellos, ya que al parecer, aún no habían regresado. Un grito a lo lejos lo obliga a salir de la vivienda. Al llegar al lugar, se encuentra con unos cuervos que atacan a un aldeano en los sembradíos. Había llegado tarde, pues las aves ya habían matado a una docena de campesinos, entre los cuales había algunas mujeres y niños. Apenas alcanzó a auxiliar al hombre acosado por el ave, pero éste queda en shock por ver la muerte de sus compañeros.

-¡Maldito monstruo! Así que este era tu plan desde un principio ¡Cuando te encuentre te destrozaré!- gritaba hacía los cuervos el pelinaranja, los cuales revoloteaban alrededor del área.

El hanyou se disponía a servirle de apoyo al sobreviviente para caminar cuando de pronto, los cuervos descienden convirtiéndose cada uno en plumas que caen picada, clavándose en los cadáveres alrededor de él. Éstos comienzan a moverse

–Esto va mal- alerta el chico. El hombre al que rescató se horroriza al ver esto y trata de escapar ante las advertencias del joven. Grave error. Mientras Torashimaru evade los ataques de los ahora zombies y trata de rescatar a la persona, otros de éstos cogen velozmente al hombre como si se tratase de una manada de lobos y comienzan a morderlo salvajemente, matándolo.

Torashimaru: -Ustedes ya no son humanos ¡Así que no me contendré!- gritó a los cadáveres vivientes sabiendo que eso era obra de Karasu Tengu, puesto que cada persona tenía un pluma de cuervo asomándose desde el pecho sobre el lugar del corazón. (Es parecida a la técnica que usa Kagura con el clan de Koga para tenderle una trampa a Inuyasha)

...

Comienza a atardecer. Kintaro fue de viaje a otra aldea en busca de papel para pergamino mientras que Haru y Hikari han regresado a casa pero no encuentran rastro del hanyou.

Hikari: ¿Tora-nichan?- pregunta buscando alrededor

Haru: Tal vez siga en el rio. Iré a buscarlo.

Al salir, un niño fue corriendo al encuentro del monje, con un brazo herido.

Haru: Shota…

-¡Haru-sama!- grita el chico asustado- ¡Torashimaru se ha vuelto loco y está atacando a los aldeanos en los sembradios!

Haru no daba crédito a las palabras del chico, el cuál cayó sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio que le causo correr a todo lo que pudo. El monje se arrodillo a su altura y puso una mano en su hombro -¿Estás seguro que es él, Shota?- pregunta al niño, esperando que le diera una respuesta diferente. El pequeño asiente con la cabeza –Estábamos en los sembradíos cosechando cuando de pronto él vino y nos ataco sin razón- dijo el muchacho. Haru no podía creerlo.

Haru: ¡Hikari!, ¡Por favor encárgate de Shota, iré a ver qué está sucediendo!- grito a su hermana que aún estaba dentro de la casa. Acto seguido tomó su báculo y corrió hacia la dirección de la cual provenía el chico.

Al marcharse el monje, Shota se desvaneció. Hikari trata de levantarlo. Sin percatarse, una pequeña pluma grisácea cae de la espalda del chico, yéndose y desapareciendo junto a una leve brisa.

...

Torashimaru lucía algo fatigado. Por más que derrotaba a los cadáveres andantes, estos se levantaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus garras estaban cubiertas de sangre y su ropa y cara salpicadas por tantas veces que había herido a aquellos cuerpos. Un cadáver se le abalanzo por la espalda y cuando el hanyou giró para atacar con sus garras, la sangre del hombre le salpico en los ojos. El joven retrocedió un poco para limpiarse y mientras hacía eso, los cadáveres se desvanecieron repentinamente al suelo, quedando inertes. Algunos destazados y otros llenos de heridas por los zarpazos que les había propinado el joven para defenderse. Las plumas en sus pechos se convirtieron en cenizas que se dispersaron en el aire. Aún limpiándose los ojos, Torashimaru escucho unos pasos que iban apresuradamente hacia él y lanzó un zarpazo hacia aquella dirección en modo de defensa.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!- escucho una voz familiar. Se trataba de Haru, el cual acababa de llegar a la escena y por un poco había esquivado el golpe del pelinaranja.

Torashimaru: ¡Haru!- dijo sorprendido al ver al monje cuando termino de limpiar sus ojos- ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

Haru miró al hanyou, apreciando que estaba cubierto de sangre y luego miró hacia atrás del hibrido percatándose de la masacre de los aldeanos –Tú hiciste esto, ¿verdad?- dijo en tono serio. Lucía enfadado.

Torashimaru volteó hacia atrás viendo los cuerpos que ahora yacían inmóviles.

Torashimaru: ¡Escucha, Haru! Puedo explicarlo, yo…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando recibió un golpe del báculo del monje el cual lo derribó.

Haru: ¡Shota fue a buscarme y me dijo que te habías vuelto loco y atacaste a los aldeanos sin razón y por lo que veo es cierto!... ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

Torashimaru: ¡Estas personas ya estaban muertas cuando llegué! ¡Algo las estaba controlando!- Haru dio unos pasos hacia él y sujeto con fuerza el cuello de su hitoe.

Haru: Escucha bien Torashimaru.- lo miró con odio- Mire los ojos de ese niño. Si se tratase de un cadáver viviente siendo controlado por algo maligno, ¿crees que no me hubiera dado cuenta de ello? - Se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro. Varios aldeanos se acercaban a la escena. Soltó el cuello del hanyou y le dio la espalda. Comenzó a caminar. – Nadie de la aldea creerá que no hiciste nada cuando te vea así. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, será mejor que te marches de la aldea ahora mismo.

Torashimaru, sintió aquellas palabras como una punzada en el corazón. Se puso de pie y echo a andar hacia el bosque fuera de la aldea.

La escena de las familias de los aldeanos muertos rompiendo en lágrimas y gritos al llegar y ver los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus seres queridos, hizo sentir al monje un sentimiento de amargura e impotencia.-"¿Realmente tú hiciste esto, Torashimaru?"- pensó en sus adentros- "¿Por qué?"

...

Hikari esperaba con una vela encendida en el marco de la puerta pues ya había oscurecido. Al ver a su hermano acerarse corrió hacia él.

Hikari: Haru-nisama – miró hacia atrás en busca del hanyou -¿Y Tora- nichan?- voltea preguntando al monje. Haru puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica. La miró con tristeza.

Haru: Lo siento, Hikari. Él se marchó de la aldea y ya no regresará-

La niña retrocedió…

Hikari: No… no es cierto. Tora-nichan nunca se iría sin decirme nada- contestó angustiada. Haru le dio la espalda, como no queriendo ver su reacción a las siguientes palabras.

Haru: El mató a varios aldeanos en los sembradíos. Yo mismo le vi cubierto de sangre junto a los cuerpos de la gente.

Hikari: ¡No es cierto! ¡Tora-nichan nunca haría algo así! ¡Tú y yo lo sabemos! ¡Lo conocemos de toda la vida!- rompió en lagrimas mientras gritaba. Haru apretó sus puños y volteó hacia Hikari.

Haru: ¿En dónde está Shota?

Hikari: Justo después de que te fuiste se desmayó. Lo metí a la casa y vende su herida. Aún está dormido.

Haru: Cuando el vino a buscarme, me dijo que Torashimaru había comenzado a atacar a los aldeanos sin razón aparente, ¿acaso crees que él este mintiendo?

La chica quedó consternada. Shota era su primo, hijo de la hermana de su madre y un buen chico. Prácticamente crecieron juntos. A pesar de ser un chico travieso, ella sabía que no era capaz de decir algo así de Torashimaru, pues le tenía respeto por haberle salvado de un ogro en una ocasión que se aventuró en el bosque.

Hikari no sabía que pensar. – Debe haber una razón… ¡tiene que haberla!- dijo a su hermano.

Haru: Entra a la casa. Mañana investigare más a fondo. Tal vez si le preguntamos a Shota que fue lo que vio exactamente, podremos saber algo.

...

En la zona dónde el hanyou había combatido, los cuerpos de las personas fueron recogidos por sus familiares para darles sepultura. Cuando toda la gente se retiró, un cuervo descendió a la tierra, buscando algo en el terreno. Se detuvo y con su pico, tomo algunos cabellos naranja, que uno de los zombie cortó al hibrido cuando varios se abalanzaron hacia él, tras lo cual emprendió el vuelo nuevamente.

...

Habrá pasado más de media noche y en la casa de Mitsuhiko, nadie podía dormir, ni siquiera la chica, la cual disimulaba hacerlo dando la espalda a su hermano, quien lucía pensativo mirando al techo.

"Tal vez el estaba poseído por una fuerza maligna o algo así, pero él estaba consciente de sí mismo cuando lanzó el ataque hacia mi… - pensaba en sus adentros el joven- quisiera saber qué rayos está pasando con él. Mañana iré a buscarlo para estar seguro. Quiero y espero que todo haya sido un malentendido. Es lo que queremos, –mira hacia la niña- ¿No es así, Hikari?"

...

Amanece.

Shota comenzaba a despertar. Abrió completamente los ojos y miró alrededor, deteniendo su mirada en sus primos que se encontraban al lado de él en pie.

Haru: Shota –apoya una rodilla en el piso- Necesitamos saber que fue exactamente lo que viste el día de ayer.

Shota: ¿Ayer?... No recuerdo nada… Ni siquiera como es que termine aquí –dijo confundido- Sólo recuerdo que mamá me envió a comprar arroz y de repente escuche muchos gritos. Me dirigí a investigar que era los que estaba sucediendo y de repente caí al piso. De ahí en más no recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió hasta este momento que desperté.

Haru: ¿Estás seguro Shota?... ¿No recuerdas haber visto a Torashimaru en los sembradíos?

Shota: No, –niega igualmente con la cabeza para luego preguntar un poco angustiado- ¿Acaso le pasó algo a Tora-aniki?

Haru: Es mejor que regreses con tu madre. Ella te contará que fue lo que pasó.

Kintaro, quien recién había llegado, se dispuso a acompañar a Shota a su casa, mientras Haru y Hikari permanecían en la entrada de la casa. Al alejarse aquellos dos, Haru entra a la casa, toma el papel que su pupilo había conseguido, se sienta y comienza a elaborar pergaminos.

Haru: Hikari- la niña voltea a verlo- Tu también escuchaste lo que dijo Shota, ¿no? Debió haber olvidado todo por la conmoción que le causó ver lo sucedido.

Hikari: Haru-nisama… -agachó la cabeza con desilusión.

Haru: Levantaré una barrera alrededor del pueblo. Me tomará algo de tiempo, así que hay que desayunar primero. Cuando termine de levantar la barrera, quiero que te quedes aquí y no te alejes de ella. Voy a buscar a Torashimaru… aún hay algo que me inquieta. Hay algo extraño en este asunto.

...

Pasando el bosque, en la cima de una montaña, muy retirado del pueblo, yacían cientos de cuervos en el suelo destazados alrededor de un agitado hanyou con las manos ensangrentadas. Mientras el hanyou se alejaba del pueblo, los cuervos de Karasu Tengu lo siguieron y atacaron durante toda la noche sin descanso, hasta que al alba, terminó con el último de ellos.

¡Maldito youkai! –Gritó al cielo el muchacho- ¡Deja de usar tus artimañas y enfréntate a mí de una buena vez!

Las plumas de los cuervos que había eliminado se juntaron sobre él y formaron una silueta, la cual descendía de forma rápida con ambas manos a punto de aplastar al hanyou, pero éste alcanzó a esquivarlo dando varias volteretas. Al ver al monstruo frente a él, Torashimaru se lanzó al ataque lanzando una serie de zarpazos y patadas, pero el enorme ser emplumado sólo se limitaba a esquivarlas.

-Veo que aún no te he quitado las energías suficientes- dice Karasu Tengu mientras sigue esquivando los golpes del chico- Pero por lo menos conseguí mi objetivo, el cuál era alejarte de ese monje. Aún así, no he conseguido que te odie lo suficiente, pero eso está a punto de cambiar…

Torashimaru:… ¿A qué te refieres?- se queda parado esperando a ver qué es lo que hará ahora su adversario.

-Sólo observa- dice al hanyou mientras desciende al suelo. Detrás de él comenzaron a surgir cuatro siluetas. Cuál fue la sorpresa del tigre cuando vio que esas siluetas resultaron ser copias de él mismo. Desde el color de su cabello hasta el de sus ropas, todo era igual. La única excepción era que sus ojos carecían del brillo de vida que el muchacho tenía en los propios. Eran muñecos conjurados hechos de barro, que en su interior contenían cada uno, un cabello del hanyou, lo cual les daba la capacidad de imitarlo.

-Vamos a ver cómo reaccionará el monje cuando sepa que tú mataste a su querida hermanita- dijo Karasu Tengu

Tras escuchar esas palabras, el cabello del muchacho se erizó, al igual que el de su cola, sus garras crecieron al máximo y sus ojos, cuya pupila se contrajo gatunamente, reflejaban una furia incontenible. Como si de un tigre se tratase, rugió ferozmente y se abalanzó contra el cuerpo emplumado. Karasu Tengu se convirtió en plumas y se alejó carcajeándose nuevamente. Dos de los muñecos comenzaron a atacar al hibrido mientras los otros dos se dirigían hacia la aldea. Torashimaru comprendió el plan del youkai. Tenía que apresurarse a detener a aquellos dos, pues sabía que las vidas de Hikari y Haru corrían peligro.

Después de unos cuantos movimientos, pudo comprobar que las copias eran igual de fuertes, ágiles y veloces que él. Pero había algo que les hacía falta: inteligencia propia. A la vez que luchaba con ambos, ideó un plan. Se adentró en el bosque, saltó hacia un árbol y siguió brincando por las ramas. Los títeres le siguieron. Hizo como que escapaba y atrajo la atención de uno. El otro se perdió de vista. Durante su supuesto escape, en vez de utilizar la rama de un árbol como apoyo, la uso para catapultarse hacia atrás, se giró abruptamente hacia su perseguidor y lo derribó, cayendo ambos hacia abajo. Sin embargo, el real sujetó por la espalda al adversario, haciendo que este se estrellara contra el suelo y como consecuencia, le hizo romperse, como si de un jarrón se tratase. Los restos del muñeco se convirtieron en fango, mientras el cabello en su interior se desintegró –uno menos…- dijo el chico- faltan tres…

...

Hikari está sentada a la orilla del rio a las afueras de su casa, aún esperando el regreso del pelinaranja. Escucha una voz que dice su nombre. La niña se pone de pie y busca a su alrededor de dónde proviene la voz. Se detiene al ver una silueta varios metros lejos de ella, en el camino de entrada hacia el pueblo.

Hikari: ¡Tora-nichan!- grita alegremente al verlo.

-Lo siento Hikari- dice alguien parado con una cara sin expresión-, pero tu hermano me expulsó del pueblo. Tengo que marcharme y sólo vine a despedirme- le da la espalda y se retira caminando lentamente.

Hikari: ¡No te vayas, Tora-nichan!- da unos pasos, para luego comenzar a correr tras el chico, saliendo del rango de la barrera que su hermano había colocado.

...

Torashimaru traspasó a toda velocidad el bosque para ir hacia la aldea, pero antes de que pudiera salir de él, una de las copias surgió de la tierra y sujetó una de sus piernas con ambos brazos, haciéndolo caer abruptamente. El hanyou, aún en el suelo, se gira hacia aquel que sujetaba su pierna y con la otra, lanza una patada certera a la cabeza del enemigo, consiguiendo que se rompiera y al igual que el anterior, se convirtiera en fango.

Torashimaru: ¡Maldita sea! –se puso de pie rápidamente y se echo a correr siguiendo su camino- ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!- exclamó desesperado

Por fin sale del bosque y está del otro lado del rio. Nada a través de este, pero al momento de tocar la orilla, sale despedido hacia atrás, su parte youkai le impide traspasar. -¡No puede ser!... ¡Haru puso una barrera!- dice,- ¡Hikari!- grita hacia la casa, sin obtener respuesta -¡No, no, no!- vuelve a gritar golpeando con sus puños la barrera. Una leve brisa lleva a su nariz un aroma conocido. –Este… ¡es el aroma de Hikari!-

El chico rodea por la orilla del rio y toma un camino, se detiene en un punto y mira el suelo. Ve unas huellas que se alejan de la aldea hacia la montaña de al lado. -¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, maldito cuervo!

...

Haru había esparcido pergaminos alrededor de la aldea para alzar la barrera. Aún sigue caminando, esperando encontrar a Torashimaru. El siente que el aún debe estar por los alrededores. De pronto, escucha los gritos de una mujer. Mientras se dirige al lugar de dónde provienen los gritos, varios aldeanos pasan a su lado huyendo en pánico. Unos mercaderes ambulantes habían parado a las afueras del pueblo para comerciar sus productos, pero alguien los atacó.

Al llegar, puede ver a una mujer tirada en el piso en shock, viendo hacía un punto. Al voltear a ver hacia donde la mujer, no puede dar crédito a lo que sus ojos ven: Torashimaru de pie frente a la carreta de los mercaderes mientras sujeta con una de sus manos a un hombre del cuello, y unos cuantos más alrededor heridos. El hombre está arrodillado y sujeta el brazo del chico forcejeando débilmente. El hanyou voltea a ver al monje y en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa maléfica.

El monje sostiene fuertemente su báculo, diciéndose a si mismo casi mordiéndose los labios - "Así que era verdad… ahora su lado youkai lo está dominando"-

Haru mete la mano que tiene libre bajo la manga del brazo que sostiene el báculo y de ella saca un pergamino, el cuál lanza hacia el muchacho. Pero antes de que el pergamino tocara al hanyou, éste da un salto hacia atrás soltando al hombre, el cual cae casi muerto por la asfixia. El monje corre hacia el hombre para ver si aún está con vida.

Haru: ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!- gritó hacia el hanyou con cierto odio, pero a la vez, con preocupación. Quería saber la respuesta.

El hibrido sólo se limito a dar unas carcajadas, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a huir del lugar. Haru comienza a ir tras de él. Sin embargo lo perdió de vista. Se detuvo e intentó sentir su presencia sin obtener resultados. De repente, algo vino a su mente.

-¡Hikari! -se agitó- ¡Tengo que ir con ella de inmediato- apresuró su paso hacia donde dejó a la niña.

...

Torashimaru sigue corriendo, buscando por todos lados…

...

Cuando llegan a un llano, la niña por fin alcanza al impostor, el cual se da la media vuelta. Sus miradas se encuentran. Hikari comienza a sentir un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

–Tu… ¡Tú no eres Tora-nichan!- grita asustada al ver unos ojos fríos sin brillo, acompañados por una sonrisa maléfica. Antes de que la chica pueda escapar, la copia la toma del cuello y comienza a levantarla. La niña sostiene con una mano el brazo de la figura y con su otra mano sujeta uno de los mechones de su cabello, arrancándole algunos. Trata de gritar pero la mano en su garganta se lo impide. Como si el tiempo se alentara, se escucha un crujido provenir del cuello de la niña. Ésta, deja de moverse. Sus brazos caen lentamente al lado de su cuerpo y su cabeza cuelga hacia atrás. Un hilillo de sangre brota de su boca. El muñeco la deja caer al suelo.

Le han roto el cuello.

...

El hibrido por fin los encuentra y al instante, su sangre se congela al ver algo.

El cuerpo de la niña esta en el pasto frente a su imitador. La copia se retira y se dirige al bosque pero el pelinaranja no le presta atención por ir a ver como se encuentra la pequeña. Su cuerpo esta recostado boca arriba con la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos, pero carecen de brillo. –No…no…no… ¡No!- repite una y otra vez el muchacho mientras da unos pasos hacia ella nerviosamente y temblando- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Se arrodilla a su lado y acerca su oído al pecho de la chica en busca de un sonido.

Nada. No se oye nada.

Retira lentamente su cabeza del pecho de la niña y niega con ella… unas lágrimas comienzan a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Hikari, no me hagas esto, ¡despierta!- pone sus manos en los hombros de la chica y comienza a moverla suavemente de un lado a otro, como cuando se quiere despertar a una persona. Aprieta sus ojos haciendo que las lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas -¡Maldición, no pude llegar a tiempo Hikari!- dice desconsolado y temblando.

La levanta de la espalda y la abraza, sollozando mientras aprieta los dientes. Una brisa sopla fuertemente llevándose las semillas de los dientes de león que florecen en ese llano, junto con las lágrimas del muchacho. Entonces toda esa impotencia es liberada cuando levanta la cabeza y da un grito desgarrador.

A unos cuantos metros frente a él, un cuervo se posa sobre una roca. Torashimaru lo ve. Entonces, lentamente pone el cuerpo de la niña en el pasto y le cierra los ojos. Se pone de pie y su cabello comienza a erizarse. Cierra sus puños, los cierra tan fuerte que encaja sus propias garras en las palmas y éstas comienzan a sangrar, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas sobre el pasto. Sus ojos… sus ojos de ninguna manera pueden decir ahora que alguna vez tuvo gentileza en su corazón, pues su mirada se ha llenado de odio y deseos de venganza. Un aura rojiza surge levemente a su alrededor; el poder espiritual que heredo de su madre, por fin ha despertado.

El cuervo emprende el vuelo y tras él, el hanyou rugiendo cual tigre comienza a perseguirle frenética y velozmente.

Una sombra se acerca hacia el lugar donde está la niña. Las gotas de sangre que dejo caer el hanyou, comienzan a flotar, se unen y se convierten en una pequeña perla, que es recogida por una mano misteriosa.

-Necesito mucho más que esto- dice la voz de un hombre alado enmascarado. En un instante, la figura se convierte en plumas negras y se dirige hacia dónde el hanyou.

...

Haru llega a la casa en busca de su hermana, llamándola por todas partes, pero sin obtener respuesta. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo y voltea a ver el camino que conduce a la salida del pueblo. Kintaro acaba de llegar, pues fue al otro lado del pueblo para revisar a una persona enferma después de llevar a Shota a casa y no se percató de los incidentes que habían acontecido durante su ausencia.

Kintaro: ¿Está todo bien, maestro?-

Haru voltea a verlo con gesto de enfado- Tengo una misión para ti, joven aprendiz- le dice al muchacho de forma seria, pero agitada -Toma estos pergaminos. Quiero que te dirijas al gran árbol de la montaña. Necesito que coloques cada uno de ellos a ciento cincuenta metros de distancia del árbol, tratando de formar un círculo- se enfada aún más- ¡El lado maligno de Torashimaru ha surgido y lo terminaré de una vez por todas!- exclamó.

Kintaro se sorprendió. Desde hace un año conocía al hanyou. No podía creer lo que le decía su maestro, más sin embargo, tenía que confiar en sus palabras. Cogió los pergaminos.

Haru: Pase lo que pase, una vez que termines de colocar los pergaminos, quiero que regreses aquí y que mantengas la barrera con tu poder espiritual, ya que yo tendré que levantar otra para poder sellar a Torashimaru.

Kintaro afirmó con la cabeza y ambos partieron del lugar a prisas. Uno hacia el llano y otro hacia un establo para conseguir un caballo y así, poder colocar más rápido los pergaminos.

...

Kintaro va cabalgando. Llega a divisar a lo lejos el enorme árbol. Sin detener el caballo, arroja uno de los pergaminos hacia una roca. Va el primero.

...

El cuervo desciende y se posa sobre el brazo de una de las copias de Torashimaru. El hanyou salta y con un zarpazo hace trizas al cuervo junto con su copia, la cual al igual que las otras se convierte en fango al hacerse añicos. El muchacho cae al suelo con las rodillas flexionadas. Rápidamente se reincorpora y busca en los alrededores.

-¡Sal de ahí maldito cuervo!- grita furioso

De entre los árboles, surge un centenar de youkai de diferentes tipos, todos ellos con una pluma insertada en el pecho y detrás de todos, Karasu Tengu con su forma poderosa.

-¡Ya deja de usar marionetas y pelea de una vez por todas conmigo miserable!- grita el hibrido.

Karasu Tengu: Ya llegara muy pronto el momento, muchacho. Solo espera un poco más- dice tranquilamente.

Los youkai se arrojan al ataque del chico, el cual suelta un potente rugido que paraliza a la mayoría.

Karasu Tengu: ¡Qué!- exclama sorprendido -¡No puede ser… es el poder de su madre!- dice algo nervioso.

Torashimaru comenzó a dar zarpazos y patadas contra sus enemigos, descuartizando y desmembrando a varios. Sin embargo, aún cuando les faltaban miembros a los monstruos, seguían atacando sin parecer tener dolor de las amputaciones.

-¡No te lo perdonaré!- grita furioso el pelinaranja.

...

Kintaro ha colocado el segundo pergamino.

...

Haru sigue su camino. Poco lejos, alcanza a divisar algo entre el pasto. Con un mal presentimiento, se apresura hacia aquello. Al enterarse que era su pequeña hermana, se desvanece y cae de rodillas, apoyándose en su bastón. Se acerca a ella, toma su mano y comienza a sollozar agachando la cabeza. Al soltar su mano se percata de algo. Entre sus dedos, quedaron atorados algunos cabellos naranja que reflejan la luz del sol.

...

Kintaro ha colocado el tercer pergamino.

...

El monje ve fijamente los cabellos. En su mente comienzan a correr todos aquellos recuerdos. De él y el hanyou entrenando con espadas de bambú. Del día que lo vio convertido en un tigre alado y se emocionó. Del primer día en que conoció a su pequeña hermana. Cuando juraron frente a la tumba de sus padres que la protegerían…

-"Será mejor que tengas cuidado"- resonaron en su mente con un eco las palabras que la sacerdotisa Midoriko mencionó a su padre mientras recordaba las últimas desgracias –"Nunca sabes cuándo te traicionará esa bestia"

...

En la aldea, los aldeanos comienzan a tomar arados, improvisan armas con lo que encuentran. Algunos llevan espadas y hachas. Ya que la sombra de la montaña ha cubierto gran parte de la aldea, han comenzado a encender antorchas.

...

Kintaro ha colocado el cuarto pergamino.

...

El semblante de Haru ha cambiado por completo. Su mirada es de alguien que clama por venganza. Se pone de pie. Clava su báculo en el suelo. Saca un trozo de pergamino y pone los cabellos naranja dentro de él. Entonces junta las manos, entrelaza los dedos, con la punta de los dedos índice tocándose entre sí, dice unas palabras y avienta el pergamino doblado hacia arriba.

El pergamino permanece flotando sobre su cabeza y después de dar unos giros, señala hacia una dirección. Haru se despide de su hermana, toma su báculo y emprende el camino corriendo hacia dónde señala el pergamino.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así Hikari!... ¡Te vengaré!- dice mientras corre.

...

Kintaro coloca el quinto y último pergamino y se dispone a regresar a la aldea.

...

Torashimaru ha derrotado a todos esos hanyou poseídos, descuartizándolos tanto o más que un rompecabezas de mil piezas.

Ahora se encuentra luchando frente a frente con Karasu Tengu. El chico luce fatigado.

Karasu Tengu: Veo que el usar el poder espiritual es muy pesado para tu pequeño cuerpo, muchacho- dice sonriente el youkai.

...

Haru detecta la presencia del hanyou. El pergamino que le había estado indicando la dirección deja de flotar y él lo toma, guardándolo en su obi, ya que había cumplido con la misión de guiarle en el camino. Se asegura de que el gran árbol esté en las cercanías de esa presencia. Clava nuevamente su báculo en el suelo y hace sellos con las manos mientras recita varios versos.

...

Torashimaru: ¡Aún tengo las fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra ti, maldito!

Justo cuando va a lanzar un golpe a su oponente, una barrera se interpone entre los dos, quedando el felino dentro de ella y el cuervo afuera.

Karasu Tengu. ¡Maldición!- golpea la barrera sin efecto alguno- ¡Esto no estaba entre mis planes!- grita ahora molesto -¡Ese maldito monje es más poderoso de lo que esperaba!... Ahora tendré que esperar a que mate al hibrido para poder tomar la sangre.

Tanto del interior como del exterior, no puede verse nada a través de la barrera. Torashimaru no puede ver a Karasu Tengu y viceversa.

Torashimaru: Esto debe ser obra de Haru- dice agitado- ¡Tengo que encontrarle para que retire la barrera y podamos eliminar a ese maldito monstruo de una vez por todas!- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a olfatear buscando el aroma del monje.

Mientras estaba corriendo, su nariz percibió el aroma de Haru, pero cuando volteó para ubicar su lugar, un pergamino venía directo hacía él. Lo esquivó por reflejo y el pergamino se clavo en el suelo como si de una navaja se tratase, sin embargo, perdió un poco el equilibrio y termino por caer sentado.

Frente a él y de entre los árboles, surgió el monje.

Torashimaru. ¡Haru, soy yo!- dijo hacia el joven, creyendo que el pergamino que le había sido lanzado, fue por error.

Haru: Sé muy bien quién eres- exclamó sin cambiar de semblante mientras seguía caminando lentamente hacia el chico tigre.

El hanyou se congeló al ver los ojos del monje. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tal temor a excepción de aquel encuentro con la sacerdotisa. Siempre se había sentido como un cazador, pero ahora sentía que él era la presa.

Haru: ¡Eres un asesino! – gritó al momento que aventó mas pergaminos al aire. Giró rápidamente su báculo con ambas manos y los pergaminos comenzaron a dar vueltas en forma circular frente a él. Mientras recitaba algo, los kanji escritos en los pergaminos emergieron de éstos convirtiéndose en pequeñas esferas brillantes las cuales se unieron hasta convertirse en un enorme rosario. Detuvo los giros del báculo y miró hacía el muchacho.

El hanyou comenzó a temblar. Su cuerpo lo traicionó. Estaba tan atemorizado que en vez de explicar la situación, se levantó y se echo a correr como si el instinto de supervivencia lo obligase. Haru se lanzó tras él con el rosario frente a sí. El pelinaranja se vio acorralado al toparse con la pared de un peñasco. Trato de escalarla pero sus manos no respondían como hubiera querido. Se dio la vuelta sólo para ser envuelto por el rosario. Forcejeó sin éxito.

-¡Espera!- grita al monje. Éste se detiene a un metro frente a él sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¡Lo juraste!... ¡Lo juraste frente a la tumba de mis padres!, ¡¿Por qué habría de escuchar a alguien que no cumple sus promesas?!- le reprocha Haru al chico. Extiende una mano formando un sello frente a su propia cara y con la otra apunta el báculo hacia el híbrido. Entonces el rosario forma una burbuja brillante de dos metros de diámetro y comienza a abrirse paso a través de la pared de tierra, formando lentamente un túnel en ella, mientras el monje sigue caminando con la misma posición.

...

A los alrededores de la aldea, la gente ha formado una turba, en busca del híbrido.

-¿¡A dónde se ha metido ese maldito monstruo!? – exclama un aldeano sujetando una antorcha mientras ilumina su paso.

¡Tenemos que eliminarlo antes de que comience a gustarle más la sangre humana! – exclama otro aldeano.

...

La burbuja sigue abriendo un túnel hasta descubrir las raíces de un árbol y topar con una pared de roca. Haru hace otro movimiento con las manos y las raíces comienzan a rodear los brazos y el cuello del chico, haciendo que quede suspendido a centímetros del suelo. La burbuja desaparece, pero el rosario sigue brillando.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?..¡Éramos como hermanos!... ¡¿Cuál es tu razón para atarme a las raíces de este árbol?!- exclama el híbrido consternado.

-Lo éramos… pero decidiste tomar la vida de una persona a la cuál juramos proteger… nuestra hermana…no… ¡mi hermana!- responde con ira el monje. Con una mirada entre odio y decepción cierra los ojos, comenzando con un rezo extraño, como si de cien voces se tratase, clava su báculo, une sus manos y lentamente las separa, extendiéndolas hacia el muchacho

Torashimaru: ¡Te juró que no tuve nada que ver con su muerte!... ¡Yo mismo no estaba en el lugar… yo la quería como si fuera mi propia familia!.. ¡Nos han engañado a ambos!… por favor, abre los ojos… Haru!– dice con voz entrecortante, puesto que una de las raíces del árbol pasaba por su cuello, impidiéndole hablar de lleno, obra del conjuro del monje.

Haru: Créeme que nunca he tenido los ojos tan abiertos como hoy. Tu al ser un hibrido, no merecías estar entre los humanos, tu sangre youkai estuvo esperando a emerger y al fin mostraste tu verdadero ser. Duerme para siempre, "hermano"– contesto finalizando con una voz que mostraba una mezcla de odio y sarcasmo, juntando de nuevo sus manos. El rosario comenzó a desaparecer, como si se estuviera fusionando con el cuerpo del joven.

Torashimaru: Ha….ru…. – respondió débilmente el youkai dado que el rosario alrededor de él había sellado su alma, haciéndolo dejar de forcejear poco a poco hasta quedar suspendido cual cuerpo sin vida. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Un brillo azulado lo envolvió. Resplandecía al fondo de la cueva en la cual se encontraban.

Haru salió del túnel. Selló la entrada y al terminar, subió por la ladera y se dirigió al gran árbol mientras iba hablando consigo mismo.

Se detuvo frente al árbol y posó una mano en el, luego se dio media vuelta, se apoyó en él y se dejó caer – ¡Maldito seas, Torashimaru!- gritó el monje.

-"No puedo creer que llegara a llamarte y apreciarte como un hermano, -diciendo esto en voz baja- ¡Debí haberlo sabido!..." – comento alzando un poco la voz- "Hikari…" – comenzó a llorar.

El sol se ocultó por completo tras las montañas. La barrera desapareció, pues ya había cumplido con su cometido.

Haru sintió una presencia oscura y se pone de pie. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, una sombra sale desde el bosque y se dirige rápidamente hacia él. Varias plumas surgieron de entre los árboles y lo clavaron por las ropas en el árbol.

-¡En dónde está el hanyou, monje!- se escucha una voz que surge de una silueta de ojos rojo brillante.

Haru concentra su poder espiritual. Las plumas se desvanecen y sus brazos se liberan.

-¡Por qué quieres saberlo!- pone su báculo frente a él, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos- "¿¡Por qué no puedo sentir su presencia!?"- pensó.

-Eso es un asunto que no te incumbe. Tengo que arreglar cuentas con él. Por cierto, ¿no te has preguntado porque no sentiste mi presencia hasta que lance mi ataque?- dijo el yokai.

El monje quedó un poco consternado. Era cierto. El no detectó el ataque hasta que la energía de las plumas malignas al ser lanzadas a alta velocidad cual flechas silbando, lo hizo reaccionar.

Karasu Tengu: Se debe a esta pequeña esfera – apunto al centro de su pecho. Se trataba de una esfera no más grande que una naranja, de color negro, pero de un brillo nacarado extraño. – es Fuyoheki, y su función es ocultar el aura de un ser maligno. Sólo existen dos de ellas y tuve que matar a un youkai del tamaño de una montaña para conseguir una. Aunque creo que su hermano no tomará venganza porque es un cobarde inútil al que sólo le gusta dormir- dio unos pasos hacia Haru y se detuvo a cierta distancia frente a él- Ahora dime monje, ¿en dónde está ese miserable híbrido? -dijo mirando retadoramente a los ojos del sacerdote.

Haru pensó la respuesta, pues algo dentro de él quería saber cuál era la relación entre Torashimaru y aquel monstruo.

El monje extendió su báculo hacia el yokai. -¡Lo he sellado, pero no te diré en qué lugar! Ese maldito mató a gente inocente y merecía la muerte, pero su poder me impidió matarlo- contestó con la misma mirada retadora.

-¡Ja ja ja!- se carcajeó el cuervo- Así que sellaste al inocente tigresito- sonrió malignamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Haru consternado.

Karasu Tengu alzó uno de sus brazos y chasqueó sus garras. De entre los árboles, surgió una silueta que se fue haciendo más clara. Los ojos del monje se abrieron sorprendidos. La última de las copias se paró a un lado del yokai.

-Fuiste fácil de engañar, estúpido monje- dijo el monstruo con una satisfactoria sonrisa de lado a lado- Pero no te puedo culpar, ya que esta copia es perfecta. Pero ya no la necesitamos, ¿verdad?- cogió la cabeza del muñeco y la aplastó hasta romperla. El resto del cuerpo se convirtió en fango.

Haru sacó de su manga el pergamino que había usado para detectar a Torashimaru y al desdoblarlo, en lugar de los cabellos que él coloco, sólo quedaba un poco de polvo.

Haru: No… no puede ser… -cayó de rodillas dejando caer su báculo mientras miraba hacia abajo con los ojos aún sorprendidos. En su mente comenzaron a resonar todas esas situaciones extrañas.

*Flashback*

+++ Del momento en que lo encontró en los sembradíos con los cadáveres y salpicado de sangre+++

Torashimaru: ¡Escucha, Haru! Puedo explicarlo, yo…-

Haru: ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

Torashimaru: ¡Estas personas ya estaban muertas cuando llegué! ¡Algo las estaba controlando!

+++ Del momento en que vio a Torashimaru coger del cuello al mercader mientras sonreía malignamente+++

Haru: ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!- grita

El hanyou se carcajea y huye.

+++Del momento en que vio el cadáver de Hikari y toma de su mano los cabellos naranja+++

+++Del momento en que estaba sellando a Torashimaru+++

Torashimaru: ¡Te juró que no tuve nada que ver con su muerte!... ¡Yo mismo no estaba en el lugar! ¡Nos han engañado a ambos!… por favor, abre los ojos… ¡Haru!

*Fin de Flasback*

-Decía la verdad- dijo el monje con voz temblorosa, percatándose de lo que realmente sucedió- … y no le creí- Cerró los ojos con fuerza resintiendo su error, guardando silencio. El gran cuervo se acerca hacia el rápidamente aprovechando la confusión del monje y lo sujeta del cuello, alzándolo.

Karasu Tengu: Si no me quieres decir el lugar dónde está, entonces yo lo averiguaré de tu propia cabeza- sacó su larga lengua.

Haru reaccionó rápidamente y con un veloz movimiento, cogió de una de sus mangas un pergamino que al instante, fue colocado en la frente de aquel monstruo, inmovilizándolo.

Karasu Tengu: ¡Pero que dem….- se detuvo por completo a excepción de sus ojos, quedando con una mueca de sorpresa- "Monje desgraciado" –pensó para sí ya que no pudo articular mas palabras-¡"Te subestime!"

Haru hizo un sello con una de sus manos y el báculo comenzó a flotar y cuando estuvo a la altura suficiente, a dar giros cada vez más rápidos. Con una palabra final y abriendo los ojos al máximo, el báculo cortó el brazo del cuervo, liberando al monje de su agarre. El brazo se desintegró al caer al suelo.

El hombre cayó de pie, extendió su mano derecha hacia un lado y el báculo regresó a él. Cerró los ojos por un momento y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente. -Gracias por haberme dado esa información- dice al yokai mientras le mira a los ojos- De no ser por ti, nunca lo habría sabido y viviría el resto de mis días odiando a Torashimaru- Saca unos últimos pergaminos y comienza a hacer lo mismo que hizo con Torashimaru, sólo que esta vez, los kanjis no forman un rosario. En su lugar, es como si la tinta cobrase vida y fuera envolviendo el cuerpo del monstruo.

-"Sé que moriré si lo hago, pero no me queda otra opción"- pensó para sí Haru

Alzó su báculo frente a él y el monstruo comenzó a flotar hasta quedar cerca y frente al árbol. El monje comenzó el rezo de las mil voces y la tinta que envolvió al cuervo comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía el pergamino que tenía en la frente. Mientras el pergamino absorbía a aquel yokai, su color se tornaba cada vez más oscuro hasta que al terminar, se volvió completamente negro.

El pergamino flotó hacia el árbol y lentamente, fue adhiriéndose a éste, hasta quedar completamente dentro de él fuera de la vista de cualquiera. Para finalizar, Haru colocó un último pergamino en el árbol como forma de advertencia para que nadie se acercara a él.

El monje da la espalda al árbol. Al dar unos cuantos pasos, cae al suelo.

-"Tengo… que… liberarlo"- dice en su mente. Trata de reincorporarse apoyándose en su báculo, pero es inútil. Ha usado toda su energía vital al sellar a Torashimaru y a Karasu Tengu, haciendo que su cuerpo colapse. Trata de arrastrarse, pero su cuerpo no le permite avanzar ni un centímetro más. –Perdóname, por no confiar en ti… hermano- susurra débilmente mientras sus ojos pierden su brillo y se cierran -Perdóname… Hi…ka..

…

El monje ha fallecido.

...

Los aldeanos que habían formado la turba, son convencidos por Kintaro de que su maestro se hará cargo del chico tigre, así que regresan a la aldea.

Desafortunadamente, Kyoga llega demasiado tarde para decirle al hanyou que ha encontrado la espada de su madre. Al percatarse de lo sucedido, regresa con Totosai y le pide que se encargue de la espada. Después, se construye un lugar donde vivir al encontrar el sello de dónde él cree que es muy probable, está sellado el chico tigre (no puede verse físicamente, sin embargo, el puede percibir el poder del monje que emana de él), esperando que algún día, el sello pueda romperse.

A día siguiente, antes de amanecer, el aprendiz va en busca de su maestro y queda consternado al encontrarlo inerte en las cercanías del gran árbol, que misteriosamente ha florecido sin ser época para que lo hiciera. Al acercarse a él, Kintaro ve el pergamino, y piensa que su maestro ha sellado al muchacho dentro de él. Después de sepultar los restos de Haru, pone una soga alrededor del árbol y dice a los aldeanos que nadie debe acercarse a él ni mencionar el nombre de aquel chico tigre, o la desgracia podría aparecer de nuevo.

Al pasar los años, Kintaro erige un monasterio a cierta distancia del árbol, con el propósito de contener al hanyou en caso de que fuera liberado.

En la aldea, se levanta un monumento en honor de Haru

* **_NOTA: Es obvio que la historia que está contando Torashimaru a Inuyasha y compañía, termina hasta dónde él es sellado en la cueva. Dado que es un capitulo muy largo, me tomaré dos semanas para actualizar el fic, ya que aún estoy escribiendo el siguiente episodio y por causa de trabajo, no he tenido tiempo, ya ven, fin de mes y esas cosas.. Hasta luego!_**


End file.
